pasión renovado
by Maryconchita
Summary: Es la misma historia que antes había publicado solo que esta vez esta más decente y detallada, espero les guste aún más que la anterior
1. capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

**Akane**

No era mi amiga, era una total desconocida, pero al sentir su mirada no pude evitar voltear y ver quien era aquella persona que insistía en observarme tan detenidamente, esa noche su mirada se cruzó con la mía, y fue imposible ignorar esos ojos azules que me veían tan expectantemente.

Tan extraña me sentí al ver que me sonreía, como si me estuviera coqueteando, su risa era tan linda, el brillo en sus ojos me fascino, era una mujer bonita, tenia que reconocerlo pero me intrigaba un poco su manera de comportarse la verdad me confundía, mas de una vez gire mi rostro, a ambos lados para estar 100% segura de que fuera a mi a quien observaba.

Era una mujer y su mirada me sorprendía, irradiaba luz ese brillo tan particular que poseían sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

Yo decidí sentarme ese día en la parte alta de un antro, me gustaba observar a las personas desde arriba, ya que podía verlas bailar, convivir en pareja y entre sus amistades, de repente un que otro pleito, entre amantes pero en fin jamás me imagine que ese día la conocería.

Ambas nos encontrábamos solas , dos chicas en busca de emociones, la música seguía sonando pero ante mis oídos solo era vibraciones….. por un instante sentí que no entendía el porqué aún estaba ahí, no era un lugar que frecuentara o me gustara mucho, creo que era la segunda vez que visitaba ese lugar.

Empecé a corresponder a las miradas de aquella mujer, me deje llevar por el momento, no tenia nada que perder ya hacia algún tiempo que no me importaba mucho el que dirán, y estaba decidida a vivir y disfrutar mi presente.

Podía notar en su mirada que algo me quería decir, era como si me gritara que necesitaba hablarme.

-¿Será lesbiana?- me pregunte, ya que podía ver en sus ojos un cierto interés y yo no pude evitar ruborizarme ante esta pregunta.

-Yo no lo soy, pero……- me sentía envuelta en su juego. llegó un momento en que yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, nos sonreíamos mutuamente y el coqueteo era espontaneo, era un juego que yo también quería disfrutar al igual que ella.

Y cuando menos lo imagine se acerco el mesero, con una nota que decía:

"¿me puedo sentar en tu mesa?"

No fue necesario preguntarle quién la enviaba, así que gire mi rostro para verla, asentí con mi cabeza rápidamente y con una sonrisa sincera le confirme su ya conocida respuesta.

Al ver que se acercaba aquella mujer mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, no sabía qué iba a decir, era una mujer muy bella; de cabello semi largo trenzado no muy alta, busto mas grandes que el mío sin duda alguna, Era verdaderamente hermosa y me sentía extraña al reconocerlo, me llamó la atención la ropa que usaba muy varonil sin duda alguna, está hermosa mujer es lesbiana y ¿yo?... La pregunta quedó divagando en mi torcida mente.

Por fin llegó a mi mesa, me saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola mi nombre es Ranko y es un placer conocerte ¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

tomó asiento frente de mi, pidiendo rápidamente al mesero servicio.

Yo tragué en seco mientras cobraba valor para poder articular una palabra era fácil Coquetear estando lejos de ella, deje todo mi pudor atrás y me dispuse a ser fuerte y audaz por una vez en mi vida y finalmente respondí

-Akane, me llamo Akane- no entendía el por que me sentía nerviosa y extraña, después de un rato el mesero llego con las bebidas que pidió Ranko, el alcohol hizo estragos en mi conciencia y la audacia empezó a tener el control sobre mi y me entregué por completo a su juego que aún no sabía cómo terminaría.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, si fueron minutos, segundos o largas horas; pero cuando retomé un poco de conciencia estábamos en la habitación de un motel.

Ella acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo sólo veía el cuadro de un gran león que colgaba en la pared, sentía que el león me miraba con ojos acusantes, como recriminándome el porqué estaba ahí pero no era el único en mi mente estaba esa pequeña voz que me decía Akane corre sin volver atrás esto no está bien y otra voz que me decía y ¿Por qué no? , por eso decidí cerrar mis ojos y simplemente sentir.

Esa linda pelirroja de acerco a mi, con paso lento pero seguro, disminuyendo la mas mínima distancia entre nosotras, pude sentir su tibia respiración en mi mejilla deslizándose hacia mi lóbulo, susurrándome con voz ronca -¿tienes miedo?- en ese momento las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta no podía hablar solo asentí con mi cabeza, y sentí como sus labios atraparon los míos en una tierna, pero seductora caricia, que derrumbaron todas mis defensas, siguió besando y acariciando mi cuerpo, y poco a poco me fue despojando de mi ropa sutilmente casi sin darme cuenta.

Ella empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, y no podía evitar estremecerme con el roce de sus pequeñas manos en mi, era toda una especialista, sabía perfectamente dónde tocar y cómo hacerlo.

Podría jurar que nunca un hombre me había hecho sentir lo que esa noche Ranko me estaba haciendo vivir.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, era una sensación deliciosa, sentir como delineaba mi clavícula y mis hombros, dejando un rastro húmedo de sus besos y delicadas succiones hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales tomo con posesión y empezó a succionar con devoción podía sentir como su suave y tibia lengua pasaban por la sima de mi seno una y otra vez, haciéndome gemir de placer; mientras deslizaba su mano por mi vientre hasta tocar mi intimidad aquel centro de placer el cual me activo como si esto se tratara de un botón haciéndome consiente que tocaba mi clítoris . Yo era una total inexperta, no sabia qué hacer, jamás imaginé besarme con otra mujer y esa noche no sólo me estaba besando con ella, sino que también le estaba entregando mi cuerpo y todo mi pudor.

Paró un momento de mimar mis senos, para observarme fijamente como pidiendo autorización para bajar un poco mas y sin pronunciar palabra empezó de nuevo con el juego de besos y mordidas deliciosas por mi cuerpo, termino de delinear mi busto, bajando a mi abdomen, dejando un camino de besos y saliva hasta llegar a mis caderas e intimidad, por un momento me asuste, pero no me opuse a nada simplemente me deje llevar por aquella pelirroja que me hacia estremecer y sin alguna pizca de duda acaricio con su lengua mi húmeda y palpitante intimidad, sabía que yo no me negaría a su proceder y no se equivocó, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar podía sentir como ella sonreía al ver como mi cuerpo vibraba sus manos sujetaban mi cuerpo, mis senos, mi cadera no paraba de acariciarme, mientras yo no sabia que hacer a parte de disfrutar, me llevaba las manos a mi rostro, y mi boca tratando de callar mis gemidos de placer, no sabia como tocarla y entonces miles de dudas inundaban mi cabeza, pero eran opacadas por las sensaciones que esta me hacia sentir.

Yo gemía de placer, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar. Yo la veía tan emocionada y tan segura de lo que hacía, ella era el prototipo perfecto de hombre que toda mujer anhela tener en la cama, tan preocupada por el placer que su pareja sentía, esas caricias expertas, esa necesidad de proteger a la otra persona, pero toda esa masculinidad estaba encerrada en el cuerpo pequeño y delicado de una mujer.

No paraba de mover su lengua dentro de mi, mientras el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba hasta que me rendí al placer por completo, pude sentir como mis labios dieron el más fuerte suspiro, que jamás en la vida había dado y vi su cara de satisfacción, logró lo que quería, ver arder mi cuerpo en pasión, se levanto un poco y limpio su rostro con el dorso de la mano, volvió a inclinarse un poco para besar mi cuerpo pero esta vez de una manera delicada, llego a mi ombligo acariciándolo sutilmente con sus labios, susurrando lo hermosa que era y diciendo lo agradecida que estaba por haberme entregado a ella, después de semejante pasión en mi cuerpo quedo totalmente sumergido en las extrañas sensaciones de ser poseído por otra mujer, después de aquellos minutos de locura dormí complacida.

Al despertar en aquella habitación del motel, se sentía un poco solitaria y fría pues me percate de que ella no estaba y yo empecé a recordar cada suceso de esa noche tan intensa, pero no me arrepentí, incluso mi cuerpo me pedía repetir, empecé a delinear con mis dedos los lugares que beso, observe como dejo pequeñas y casi imperceptibles marcas en mi abdomen y hombros, una pequeña sonrisa de placer surco mi rostro estaba deseosa de repetir esta aventura de nuevo.

Pude sentir aun en mi piel su olor tan agradable como quedo en mi tan impregnada, como si hubiera tatuado en mi su esencia que me confundía ya que era tan Varonil, esa mujer despertó en mí tantas pasiones que quedaron latentes y fue ahí que descubrí que siempre había sido lesbiana y no lo sabía o al menos eso creía.

Tenia que ducharme, ya que sentía la culpa y las dudas cada que aspiraba mi piel, para mi sorpresa cuando entre al baño para asearme encontré una nota que decía:

-"Fue un placer atenderte como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ¿que cómo lo supe?

La manera en que te estremeciste, temblabas como una hoja de papel en mis brazos. Tu cuerpo me lo dijo…

Firma: Ranko".

Y debajo los dígitos de un número celular.

\- acaso fue tan obvio lo muerta que estaba como mujer- se dio cuenta lo viva que me hizo sentir. Después de arreglarme me fui a mi casa tenia un poco de pena y nervios de que me preguntaran donde había pasado la noche , pero para mi suerte no había nadie solo una nota que decía

"Akane papá se fue con el maestro a una misión , Nabiki al igual que tu no se donde se habrá metido, yo regreso hasta mañana; pasaré el día con Tofu te deje la comida lista solo la tienes que calentar, te quiere Kasumi"

El tiempo pasaba lento y me carcomía la sensaciones y las dudas no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza así que me decidí ya no podía mas con mi angustia de saber si a ella le interesaría verme de nuevo. En la tarde me atreví a mandarle un mensaje, el cual contesto rápidamente y dándonos cita en el mismo antro. quería verla, necesitaba pedirle que me volviera a hacer sentir lo que sólo ella logró, hacerme sentir viva, hacerme sentir mujer, al diablo los estándares sociales de mujer con hombre para mi ella es todo lo que necesito de un hombre, nunca me había sentido tan viva podía jurar que mis ojos irradiaban luz, no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, mi plenitud como mujer……

Ranma. Pov.

Hoy decidí salir a tomar unos tragos la monotonía me mataba, así que decidí hacerlo en mi forma femenina. Estaba sentado cerca de la barra, deleitándome con la música y el ambiente del lugar; las luces de colores neón a veces eran algo cegadoras pero me agradaba el lugar, algunas personas preferían refugiarse en lugares del antro mas oscuros, donde muchos se ocultaban en las sombras para poder observar bien a sus próximas victimas, yo disfrutaba bebiendo un poco, ya que las bebidas femeninas son mas dulces y suaves al paladar, después de un rato y de unos cuantos tragos gire mi rostro a un costado y pude observar como entro una chica al lugar, era muy hermosa, me impacto al verla mas no quería que las luces del lugar me engañaran, y opte por observarla detenidamente, su cabello era de color azulado lizo, ojos color avellana preciosos tenían un destello de luz el cual era casi magnético, no podía dejar de observarlos, esa mini falda negra que traía puesta dejaba ver sus bien torneadas y trabajadas piernas, su textura era como la mas fina de la porcelana, su blusa aunque era conservadora, se ceñía a su delicada cintura, pero dejaba ver su bello cuello el cual era largo y delicado, su Complexión era pequeña me idiotizo desde que la vi no pude evitar, deleitarme con su sola presencia, ella se sentó en la parte de arriba del antro en una mesa con cuatro sillas, yo solo pedía al cielo que no esperara a alguien, algún novio fastidioso o algún amigo protector por un momento se me olvido por completo que estaba en mi forma femenina Ranko .. pero esa mujer me hechizo.. sin dudar puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista, ella es la indicada para ser la futura señora Saotome…

Desde mi lugar no podía dejar de observarla, sentía que si desviaba mi mirada la perdería de vista… no se… suena algo enfermo, pero en realidad me tenia cautivado, ella se percato de mi insistente mirada y me sonrió tímidamente, tal vez algo confundida por sentir una mirada tan insistente de otra mujer, cada vez mas nuestras miradas se cruzaban y no lo resistí mas, decidí mandarle una nota donde le pedía permiso de acompañarla a lo que ella acepto rápido di gracias a Kamisama que eso haya sucedido ... después de presentarnos , pude ver con claridad, las luces del lugar no me engañaban, en realidad era hermosa y cuando ella me sonrió sin ningún tipo de inhibición sentí que me perdí en ella, ya no había nada mas que hacer, en ese momento mi cerebro hizo un click, y mando una fuerte corriente eléctrica a todo mi ser tan fuerte que ya no soporte mas mis instintos.

Fuimos a un motel y lo demás sucedió tan espontáneamente que al despertar no pude creer lo que hice, pero no me arrepentía, esa figura tan inocente y hermosa, dormida a un lado de mi era totalmente irreal quería repetir la experiencia por lo cual le deje una nota en el baño.. debo reconocer que tener sexo como Ranko fue mas que excelente y a ella le encanto sus acciones me lo dijeron……….

Continuará...


	2. capítulo 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI FUERAN MIOS AKANE Y RANMA NO SALDRIAN DE LA HABITACIÓN MAS QUE PARA COMER, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

Capitulo 2

**RANMA**

Ese día llegue a casa y por la hora que era tuve que entrar por la ventana, con movimientos muy sigilosos, gracias al cielo las artes marciales me daban la facilidad de moverme a mi antojo dado los duros entrenamientos que tenia con mi viejo. mis padres desconocían que había salido la noche anterior de fiesta y la verdad no queria enfrentarme a la mirada interrogante de mi madre, y menos a su katana... El solo recordar que mi amorosa y tierna madre me manipulaba sin ningún pudor, con el solo hecho de mostrar una pequeña parte de aquella brillante espada, que siempre llevaba consigo, podía escuchar como el filo de aquel metal se deslizaba lentamente rozando su funda, simplemente me erizaba la piel.

El día paso rápido; por lo menos eso intentaba, me dispuse a descansar un poco, luego de llegar a mi habitación, me tumbe unos instantes en mi cama, después decidí salir con mucho sigilo al baño para poder transformarme al contacto con el agua caliente, ya que ese día tenia que entrenar dos grupos de jóvenes, baje a desayunar gracias al cielo mis padres no se percataron de mi ausencia así que mi mañana paso sin ningún contratiempo, mi mente estaba un poco inquieta ya que no podía sacar esos bellos ojos avellana de mi mente, por lo cual me dispuse a realizar mis responsabilidades dentro del dojo, al estar entrenando a esos grupos de aprendices, sin duda pude ver pasar el tiempo un poco mas rápido, en la tarde escuche mi teléfono sonar y mi corazón se detuvo unos momentos al recibí un mensaje de Akane, al leerlo no pude evitar que una sonrisa traviesa cruzara mi rostro ya que me pedía verla mas tarde quedamos en vernos a las 10:00pm en el mismo lugar. Me sentía algo confundido ya que ella quería ver a Ranko y no mi forma masculina.

**Akane****.**

Había sido un día muy largo, pasé toda la tarde ansiosa, pues no podía apartar de mi mente ese sentimiento, no sabia como expresarlo culpa ¿tal vez?, ¿dudas?, pues ni yo misma sabia, ¿que es?, lo que en realidad sentía, suspire agotada de pensar y darle forma a ese sentimiento pero simplemente me derrote, me vi al espejo

–" por dios Akane tienes 27 años y ¿no sabes que es lo quieres? o ¿que es lo que te gusta?"- me dije frente a mi reflejo un poco dudosa, -que barbaridad una vida tirada al basurero- me repetía mentalmente.

Quería que llegara rápido la noche, pues sería mi segundo encuentro con esa chica que vino a poner mi mente y mi mundo de cabeza.

Yo estaba un poco más nerviosa por la noche en la que al destino se le ocurrió cruzarnos en el mismo camino. estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que de un momento a otro llego la hora de decidir que atuendo seria el mas indicado puesto que yo, ya no iba a ese lugar a buscar algo simplemente iría a esperar a alguien, ya no iba con la intensión de impresionar a alguien, así que opte por un cambio bastante casual, usaría unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, una blusa negra algo holgada de mangas cortas con una leyenda al frente, unas bellas sandalias de tipo gladiador, mi cabello recogido en una coleta alta, un maquillaje ligero, y por ultimo mi bolso algo sencillo pero cómodo. Una vez lista y decidida solo esperaba una bocanada de placer o mejor dicho volver a sentir aquella pelirroja que me hiciera sentir viva de nuevo...

Por fin había llegado la hora y mis nervios aumentaron al cien por ciento, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a aquella calle perdida de la ciudad de Nerima donde se encontraba aquel lugar el cual seria escenario por segunda ocasión de nuestro inesperado encuentro.

Mi reloj marcaba las 09:55pm -aún falta un poco de tiempo- me dije un poco temerosa de no saber que esperaba de esta situación, de no conocer lo que en realidad esta ocurriendo dentro de aquel antro.

Así que mientras esperaba la hora exacta de nuestra cita encendí un cigarrillo para calmar mis nervios, si es que eso podía ayudar en algo.

Faltando un minuto para las 10:00pm. Introduzco en mi boca un chicle de menta para mermar el aliento a tabaco, me pongo un poco de perfume y decido entrar dándome todo el valor posible, para sorpresa mía ya se encontraba mi cita esperándome, aunque ella estaba de espaldas pude reconocer aquella trenza rojiza de inmediato.

-¡Que tonta soy!- me dije como reproche, debí suponer que ella ya habría llegado, y no hubiera desperdiciado mi tiempo afuera tratando de calmarme.

Me fui acercando a ella a paso lento, no quería precipitarme y con mi impaciencia entorpecer el momento que tanto había esperado ese día. Finalmente llegué donde ella se encontraba sentada, tratando de dominar mi respiración y el temblor de mi voz.

-Hola- le salude con una sonrisa y aparentando seguridad, aunque yo sabia perfectamente que mis mejillas ardían del gran sonrojo que poseían en ese momento, me fue imposible no percatarme de la tranquilidad y la confianza que la arropaba, al momento de girar hacia mi y verme con un escaneo detallado de sus ojos me saludo

-Hola ¿como estas?, ¿como estuvo tu dia?- dijo esto terminando de beber lo que aun había en su copa.

-Bastante común- Me limite a contestar ya que no podía decirle que en todo ese día solo había pensado en ella.

En realidad mi día había estado cargado de emociones y tantas expectativas que esperaba se cumplieran esa noche.

Yo no sabía cómo romper el hielo en ese momento así que espere unos segundos hasta que por fin ella volvió a hablar preguntándome en forma jocosa si quería repetir la experiencia de hace una noche.

A lo cual no dudé en responder que si y confesarle que ese había sido el motivo de mi llamada.

-Lo sé- contesto sin un ápice de timidez, sonó un poco arrogante tenia que reconocer que necesitaba volver a sentir esas emociones así que al diablo mi orgullo .

Me dispuse a pagar la cuenta pero ella se me adelanto y pago. abandonamos el recinto lleno de luces y música algo estridente, aún sin haber terminado nuestras bebidas.

Fuimos al mismo motel y por coincidencia nos tocó la misma habitación, una vez mas, los mismos ojos acusantes de aquel león, pero ésta vez ya no me intimidaron yo, ya había decidido disfrutar, no amedrentarme por las reglas sociales.

Estaba a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría dentro de esas cuatro paredes, pero algo me decía que esta vez sería diferente,

Ambas estábamos preparadas, yo incluso me di a la tarea de ver en internet vídeos de parejas lésbicas, no sólo quería que ella me complaciera, sino que también quería mostrarle un poco de la magia que guardaban mis manos al saber como debía tocarla y en qué momento besarla.

Antes de llegar al antro, decidí entrar a una sex-shop y compre varios juguetes sexuales que pensé le podrían gustar, pues en lo poco que recordaba del día anterior, esa pequeña pelirroja era una mujer ardiente y quería complacerla, quería hacerle sentir placer hasta más no poder.

Con esos pensamientos en mi mente iniciamos nuestra faena en el baño de aquella habitación, la cual tenia un agradable aroma a jazmines, aunque era pequeña, era bastante confortable y acogedora, tenia bellas cortinas, una cama amplia la cual era bastante cómoda. Debo de admitir que el hecho de que me pidiera que nos bañáramos con agua fría me pareció algo extraña, pero no me importo, estando dentro del baño iniciamos con pequeños besos y caricias para dar inicio a una pasión desenfrenada, donde con sus manos poco a poco, me despojo de mi ropa para así introducirnos en la ducha, al sentir él contacto del agua fría en mi cuerpo, mi piel se erizo por completo debajo de aquella ducha Ranko se acerco a mi dándome un abrazo posesivo, el cual se sentía cálido y me reconfortaba, dado lo frio del agua era agradable el calor del cuerpo de mi pequeña pelirroja, empezamos a tocarnos, Ranko acariciaba mi espalda con tanta sensualidad mientras besaba mis labios, con devoción, sentía su lengua acariciar el interior de mi boca, cuando dejaba de poseer mi boca bajaba por mi cuello, besándolo y succionando de manera delicada era agradable al tacto, era un vaivén de sensaciones y emociones que me fascinaban, ella tenia una mano acariciando mi espalda y de vez en cuando tocaba de manera muy posesiva mi nuca y mi cabello para acercarme mas a ella, con la otra mano tocaba mi intimidad, acariciaba una y otra vez mi centro de placer, hacia que mi bajo vientre gritara de placer, sintiendo aquellas contracciones dentro de mi a causa de las caricias propinadas por la chica que me acompañaba, pero yo no me quedaba atrás mientras la besaba con pasión, le introducía mis dedos en su intimidad acariciando inexpertamente, primero movía mis dedos de manera suave, conforme escuchaba sus casi imperceptibles gemidos yo aceleraba mis movimientos, para darle mas placer era una locura sentir como ella también se estremecía entre mis brazos y por segundos podía jurar que se detenía su aliento, con mi mano libre tocaba delicadamente la cima de sus pechos, y así empezamos a amarnos de la manera más épica cómo sólo nosotras podíamos hacerlo.

**Ranma **

se acercaba la hora d nuestro encuentro, les dije a mis padre que me iría a dormir y que no me molestaran tenia que descansar, ya que tendría que despertar temprano al día siguiente... al entrar a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue poner seguro a mi puerta, llevaba agua fría y me moje con ella para cambiar mi forma masculina, me cambié lo mas rápido que pude sin pensar mucho en mi atuendo y salí por la ventana, como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, llegue al antro todavía faltaban una hora para mi cita con Akane; así que decidí empezar a tomar y disfrutar del ambiente, para tener un poco mas de valor me imagino que se deben de preguntar el por qué estoy con ella en mi forma femenina, la respuesta es fácil Akane me cautivo desde que la vi entrar al antro, quise experimentar como Ranko, fue muy emocionante y excitante ...

Akane Llego puntual a nuestra cita lo que me da a entender que anhela otro encuentro como el de la noche anterior, cuando la vi, no pude evitar observarla de arriba a bajo, se veía hermosa, mas sencilla que el día anterior pero se veía endemoniadamente hermosa esa mujer en realidad quería volverme loco, con esos pequeños pantaloncillos cortos, era una locura poder observar sus delicadas piernas, después de salir de mis pensamientos y preguntar por su día decidí ir directo a lo que me interesaba ya no podía mas y fui lo mas directo que pude -¿quieres repetir lo que hicimos anoche?- creí que había sido algo osco pero ella sin dudarlo respondió que si, cosa que me alegró y alimento mi ego ... lo se soy el mejor en mis dos formas, femenina y masculina

Continuará...

_**Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero les agrade, nuevamente agradezco a mi querida beta por el apoyo con esta historia...**__**dejen sus Review para saber que tal les tes gustando pasión renovada .**_


	3. capítulo 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**ESTE FIC CONTIENE ESCENAS YURI LOVE POR LO CUAL NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD NI PARA QUIENES NO LES AGRADE LA IDEA. **_

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas de aquella habitación, la calidez de estos me despertaron, pude sentir como mis brazos sujetaban algo, al abrir lentamente mis ojos pude ver ese hermoso cabello azulado, pude inhalar ese bello perfume natural que despedia, sonreí internamente al recordar todo lo que vivimos anoche…….

**FLASHBACK**

Seguíamos acariciándonos mientras el agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos, ya no me sorprendía verla tan segura de sí misma, era una cualidad que la describía perfectamente.

En el baño no hubo un inicio sexual profundo, sólo un morboso manoseo entre ambas.

Al terminar de ducharnos salimos, ella envuelta en la sábana blanca como un hermoso ángel que estaba en la habitación, yo completamente desnuda ya que al ser un hombre mi pudor quedaba de lado, Su cuerpo era mi deleite, caderas anchas, busto del tamaño perfecto , su abdomen era plano, buen trasero, sus piernas largas eran perfectas, su cintura tan pequeña, y esa piel de porcelana simplemente me enloquecía, Yo estaba atónita, todo me parecía increíble y sólo de ver su cuerpo yo, me estremecía y mis instintos reaccionaban al sentir como mi bajo vientre se contraía de placer humedeciéndome lentamente.

Pero desesperada terminando tanto preámbulo y protocolo la pasion empezó.

Comencé explorando su cuerpo acariciando delicadamente sus áreas sensibles, así mismo la fui guiando al mío , sin rodeos ni temores, y en ese momento hizo que se me olvidara completamente todas las enseñanzas que me habían inculcado sobre que solo un hombre y mujer pueden tener este tipo de placeres, ¡¡ no!! En este momento.. no era así, con Akane apenas comenzaba a vivir otro tipo de experiencias que entre mujeres nos podemos amar podemos llegar al éxtasis.

la hice sentir verdaderamente hermosa, al observar detenidamente su cuerpo, era como estar admirando una obra de arte cuyo valor es incalculable, en ese momento no solo la hice sentír hermosa, la hice sentir deseada y amada de una manera sublime, mucho más allá de que su cuerpo no cumplía con los parámetros de belleza que a diario veía en mujeres de revistas o que simplemente las chicas que observaba a mi alrededor, para mi Akane las superaba y por mucho, tal vez sus medidas no eran perfectas para la sociedad, pero yo no necesitaba eso en mi vida.

Con Akane me di cuenta que durante toda mi vida me había perdido de los más gloriosos deleites a nivel sexual, no solo besaba sus senos, los lamia de una manera desesperada y posesiva, con ambas manos acariciaba uno a uno, mientras mi boca les provocaba placer a aquellas cimas rosadas de sus senos.

Esa noche nuestra entrega fue mutua era impecablemente perfecta, no habrían testigos, solo nosotras dos .

Yo no me cansaba de repetirle a mi pequeña fierecita, lo fabulosa que era y eso parecía excitarla cada vez más.

De pronto empecé a besar todo su rostro como un gesto desesperado del placer que sentía al tenerla, sus orejas, su cuello, no hubo una sola parte de su cuerpo la cual no tocara, acariciara o besara.

Yo por mi lado me excitaba al verla tan emocionada y sumergida en su placer, con cada caricia le dejaba claro que el tener intimidas con alguien, no se trataba de un acto mecánico, le demostraba que nuestros cuerpos tenía todas las herramientas para brindarnos el placer necesario, lengua, dedos, boca, calor, ¿qué más podríamos necesitar?, seguía tan extadiada besando sus senos, que la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo no se apagó ni un momento.

Ella me miraba, y yo devoraba sus ganas con sus gestos de mujer extasiada, yo no podía parar hasta que ella llego a la cima del placer.

No podía creer que con tan solo caricias, besos y traviesas lamitas le haya provocado un orgasmo era un verdadero deleite el cuerpo de una mujer.

**Fin FLASHBACK.**

Sin duda esa noche fue una de las mejores.. le hice sentir placer y ella me hizo sentir viva, feliz ante tal acto de pasión, y ¿amor? No se.. pero me sentí plena.

CONTINUARÁ...

_**nuevamente doy gracias a mi beta jaly por la ayuda espero les guste pasión editado **_


	4. capítulo 4

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

Capitulo 4

Estaba recostada en aquella cama enredada en un abrazo tan confortable que no quería abrir mis ojos, quería seguir disfrutando de esa calidez, la cual, el día anterior no había podido disfrutar, ya que antes de despertar ese calor ya había desaparecido, así que esta mañana tendría que aprovecharla, sintiendo su protección, de un momento a otro, imágenes de esa noche vinieron a mi mente.

**FLASHBACK**

La pasión daba inicio en mi, comencé besándola en el cuello, me percate que esa parte de su cuerpo la seducía notablemente , las caricias ahí la elevaban a otro nivel, así que me propuse a mimar ese punto, mis labios se paseaban de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y bajaba lentamente hasta su clavícula, ese camino le agradaba, pequeños suspiros escapaban de sus dulces labios, deseaba hacerla explotar de placer, con mis besos, succiones y pequeñas lamidas alrededor de esa zona.

Al tenerla entre mis brazos sentía cómo todo su cuerpo vibraba con mis besos, los cuales luego de unos segundos se fueron esparciendo por toda su piel.

Quería seguirla conociendo, quería seguirla descubriendo; ella ya sabía mucho de mí y yo no sabía nada de ella, así que me propuse no parar hasta hacerla adicta a mi como yo lo era de ella.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras yo recorría su cuerpo con mis labios y mis manos, sus sentidos y todo su ser, se estaban entregando a mi, era una entrega completa, podía ver la transparencia de su alma.

Yo seguía besando su cuerpo, pero un temor comenzó a invadirme

–"que tal que esta noche yo, no lograra complacerla totalmente como ella esperaba"-

mi mente me jugaba sucio, seguro la decepcionaría, algo tenía muy claro y es que mi pequeña peli-roja era una mujer con la experiencia que yo, no poseía .

Decidí seguir acariciando su cuerpo con mis manos, baje por sus hermosos pechos y su abdomen hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, en donde encontré la parte mas sensible y erótica de su cuerpo le acaricie lenta y pausadamente sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de aquella zona, podía sentir en mis dedos su intimidad, la acaricie como explorándola no quería lastimarla, y mientras mi dedo poco a poco iba llegando a la profundidad de su gloria, fui sintiendo su cálida excitación, despacio fue humedeciéndose, sentí los pliegues de su intimidad hincharse por el deseo, me sonreí complacida, mientras introducía mi dedo en ella, tomaba con pasión la cima de sus senos, hambrienta de su sabor y aroma, estaban erguidos, su sabor era totalmente embriagante, traviesos gemidos se escapaban de su boca, lo cual me hacia pensar que iba por buen camino, estaba logrando lo que quería, fundir toda la pasión de mi ser, en ella y aunque lo dudé por un momento, por fin me decidí a usar aquellos juguetes eróticos que había conseguido para aquel momento tan especial, había un vibrador muy peculiar, al momento de comprarlo recuerdo que me sonreí, parecía un miembro de verdad.

Encendí aquel juguete luego de untarle gel lubricante, lo introduje lento en el cuerpo de mi chica, al principio pude ver su cara de dolor, pero seguí introduciéndolo lentamente, quería que se estremeciera de placer, dentro de su humedad pude notar un pequeño hilo rojizo que emanaba de ella, y en ese momento entendí por que aquella cara de dolor en un inicio, me quedé en shock por unos momentos, yo pensé que mi peli-roja ya había tenido encuentros sexuales con hombres, pero me equivoque.

Después de acostumbrarse al intruso dentro de su cuerpo empezó a contraerse por el placer, y no era para menos, pude observar que aquellas sensaciones que experimentaba eran nuevas para ella y lo disfrutaba, podía sentirlo en su mirada y en el vibrar de su piel al rozar con la mía.

Ella suspiraba de una manera sensual ... yo me deleitaba con el sabor de sus senos, esas cimas que parecían extasiarla de placer, la peli-roja era una experta en el arte de complacer a una mujer, por lo tanto tenía un punto a mi favor, me sentía feliz y complacida de que pudiera satisfacer de esa manera a Ranko.

La chica de la trenza enredó mi cabello en su mano derecha y me guio a su boca, nos besábamos con total locura, parecía que esa sería la última vez que utilizaríamos nuestros labios, me besaba desenfrenadamente, parecía no querer desprenderse de mi boca y en un momento sentí que mordió mi labio inferior mientras todo su cuerpo, parecía estar dominado por un tic nervioso, miré abajó y me di cuenta que mi peli-roja había tenido un placentero y largo paseo por el nirvana, lleno de humedad, yo tenía mi mano mojada por el placer de su culminación, jamás en mi vida había experimentado eso, yo era una novata profesional.

Ranko se sonreía a sí misma, y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, yo estaba paralizada, apenas podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Se quedó tendida en la cama y me jaló a su pecho, yo escuchaba su corazón acelerado y después de unos minutos en completo silencio escuché de su boca un –Gracias- se me ocurrió preguntar porqué, pero creí que iba a parecer una tonta, así que seguí sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Yo la abrazaba y ella acariciaba mi cabello, pero el silencio era quien seguía teniendo todo el control de la situación.

Ninguna de las dos teníamos noción del tiempo, desconocíamos que hora era, solo en algunos instantes se oyeron voces en el pasillo e imaginé que era el personal de limpieza que pasaba por allí.

Yo sólo quería saber en qué pensaba Ranko, ella siempre había tenido la iniciativa en todo, pero esta vez permanecía en silencio. Me preguntaba si acaso esperaba que yo hablara primero pero mi timidez no me lo permitió y seguimos abrazadas hasta que el sueño se apoderó de nosotras.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Continuara...

.

.

.

_**HOLA NUEVAMENTE ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS CORREGIDOS.**_

_**DOY GRACIAS A MI QUERIDA BETA JALY POR SU GRAN AYUDA , DEJEN SUS REVIEW PARA SABER QUE TAL LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**_


	5. capítulo 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

capitulo 5

**POV AKANE..**

Al terminar de recordar el mar de emociones no pude evitar una risita traviesa.. espero no haberla despertado, no quiero moverme quiero seguir aquí recostada junto a ella, tenerla aquí tan mía, seguir con este abrazo no interrumpirlo...

Seguía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos dos días con la chica pelirroja, sin esperarlo sentí sus dulces y tibios labios recorrer mi cuello delicadamente se sentía tan bien, pude percatarme como una pequeña electricidad recorría todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremezca, cuando abruptamente mi acompañante se levanto de golpe como si algo de repente interrumpiera sus pensamientos, me asusto su mirada, era una mirada de temor, no lo se… pues no sabia que le sucedía.

\- Ranko te sientes bien-

acaricie su mejilla de modo cariñoso, tratando de aterrizar a mi peli-roja que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

seguía sin responder, con la mirada perdida yo estaba aterrada por tal comportamiento, ella estaba sentada sin decirme nada, solo me miraba extrañada y asustada parpadeaba una y otra vez como queriendo analizar algo que yo no entendía, así que sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la bese de una manera dulce quería que reaccionara que sintiera que yo estaba ahí para ella; en un principio no fue correspondido mi beso, estaba paralizada con los ojos abiertos observándome, pero poco a poco cerro sus ojos y correspondió cálidamente a mi beso, me abrazó acercándome a ella posicionándome a horcajadas sobre ella, profundizando el beso donde nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla épica sobre quien llevaría el control desgraciadamente nos separamos por falta de aire ...

Me observo detenidamente como escrutándome tal vez, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que hizo conmigo y volví a preguntar ya no soportaba mas ese mutismo de parte de ella

-¿Ranko te sientes bien?- mi voz ya se notaba algo impaciente y temerosa ante esta situación.

Tardo unos minutos en contestar

– Akane disculpa, si me siento bien, solo no me hagas caso pero me tengo que ir, luego te mando mensaje -

esa fue su contestación, definitivamente algo andaba mal, después de largos minutos de espera , me confundía.

-¿PERO QUIEN SE CREE? ¿COMO PUEDE DECIR QUE NO ME PREOCUPE? Y todavía se atreve a irse sin dejar que le responda-

mi cabeza era un embrollo definitivamente no entendía que le pasaba… yo no soy el juguete de nadie.. Me sentía furiosa decepcionada ¿será que se arrepiente de haber pasado la noche conmigo? Mi cabeza daba vueltas no entendía la reacción de Ranko, me levante de la cama envuelta en la sabana blanca y decidí bañarme para aclarar mi mente eh irme a casa, deben de estar preocupados por mi, Salí de aquella habitación confundida, molesta y con mi ego de mujer destrozado, que había ocurrido que hice mal para que ella huyera así de mi.

-Kasumi ya llegue- grite al entrar a casa, mas tarde en hablar en que Kasumi corrió y me abrazó, sus brazos eran cálidos, tan maternales

¿ya les había dicho lo mucho que me encantan los abrazos de Kasumi?,

aunque esta vez avise que no llegaría a dormir Kasumi siempre se preocupa demás y por extraño que suene me agrada que ella se siga preocupando por mi, era tan tierna .

\- Akane me tenías preocupada tan solo hubieras mandado un mensaje para informar que te encuentras bien-

me hablaba aun pegada a mi dándome el mas largo abrazo, lo cual me hacia sentir tan tranquila, Kasumi tenia un aura tan apacible que era imposible no sentir paz.

\- lo siento Kasumi, pero te dije que no vendría a dormir, te prometo avisar la próxima vez donde estoy y como me encuentro-

me aparte lentamente de ella con una sonrisa.

\- gracias Akane ahora ven vamos a desayunar-

me hablo con un tono de voz mucho mas calmado y con aquella eterna sonrisa en su rostro.

Apenas y pude probar bocado seguía desconcertada -¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ranko? ...- estaba triste , asustada, enojada era un mar de emociones revueltas pero por que eh de sentirme así a caso ¿me enamore de Ranko? No puede ser posible solo son dos días de conocerla..

Regrese a mi habitación , solo alcance escuchar a kasumi que mi padre ya había vuelto de su misión con el maestro Happosai..

-¡¡Rayos!! tenia que regresar ese viejo libidinoso , no entiendo como mi padre permite que haga y deshaga-

en fin solo asentí y seguí caminando a mi habitación, mi refugió donde soy la reina y estando ahí nada me pasara , al menos así lo veo yo ...

.

.

.

**POV RANKO.**

aunque quería seguir durmiendo los rayos del sol asustaron mi sueño y cuando quería seguir luchando para dormir una risita cantarina me despertó, al abrir los ojos pude ver el hermoso cabello azulado de Akane es tan hermoso y desprende un rico y agradable aroma a cerezos, sin duda alguna me embriaga y soy esclavo de su delicioso aroma

Así que me acerque mas a ella y bese su cuello inhalando su aroma, seguí besándola saboreando su esencia, ese sabor tan dulce que desprendía su piel me enloquecía, pero de pronto mi mente recordó como si fuera una película todo lo que me hizo, y que como mujer pude sentir toda esas emociones poder disfrutar de un buen sexo ,

-¡¡¡Rayos!!!-

pensé como pude permitir eso pero sobre todo como pude amar cada una de las caricias y de la manera en que me hizo sentir.

En ese momento El miedo se apodero de mi, me levanté de golpe como si el contacto de aquella cama quemara mi espalda, quede sentado en la cama mientras ella me veía con una mirada desconcertante ...

Yo seguía sentado impresionado por todas las sensaciones de la noche anterior, podía ver su mirada desconcertante posicionada en mi, de pronto sentí su cálida mano recorrer mi mejilla creo que me a preguntado algo, pero no puedo escucharla, solo siento su tacto en mi cuerpo, mi mente esta paralizada...

Después de esa caricia, sentí el roce de sus labios en los míos era un beso tan tierno y dulce como una caricia tímida, yo seguía tan abrumado que por unos instantes, no correspondí a aquel gesto de amor y de pronto me deje llevar, atrayéndola a mi con un abrazo, la coloque sobre mi, profundizando el beso, acariciando con mi lengua el interior de su boca, era exquisito me separe de ella por la maldita falta de aire. Después del beso me quede observándola como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de su angelical rostro y una vez mas me pregunto si me sentía bien ...

\- Akane disculpa si me siento bien solo no me hagas caso pero me tengo que ir luego te mando mensaje – y Salí de aquella habitación a toda prisa sentía temor propios de mis sentimientos.

Continuará ...

.

.

.

_**HOLA NUEVAMENTE DOY GRACIAS A MI QUERIDA BETA JALY GRACIAS ERES LO MÁXIMO YA SABEN DEJEN SUS REVIEW PARA SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA **_


	6. capitulo 6

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takashi.**

Capítulo 6

Salí lo mas rápido posible de aquella habitación, dejando a una Akane desconcertada por mi reacción, pero es que ni yo mismo entiendo. El día de ayer no se que me paso; esa mujer me hizo sentir emociones que jamás había vivido antes, esa pasión que me hacia enloquecer, lo mejor será no volver a verla, al menos no, como Ranko no puedo con esto tengo miedo de que me guste estar mas como mujer.

.

.

.

\- ¡¡¡¡RAYOS SAOTOME!!!!!- la mente y el corazón del oji-azul se debatían entre la moral y el placer, estaba teniendo una crisis y volvía a sus pensamientos

-Como pudiste dejarte llevar por la calentura, por el momento, no, no, no, no, ¡¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!!!- Se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y la giraba en forma de negación.. sus grandes manos jalaban aquel cabello azabache.. pues antes de llegar a su hogar decidió buscar un poco de agua caliente para hacer la transformación, antes de que su madre lo pudiera pillar.

Su mente no daba tregua, los pensamientos de aquellas noches no lo abandonaban seguía debatiéndose una y otra vez entre el placer, de aquel pequeño cuerpo de porcelana y la razón, donde la moralidad le impedía disfrutar, donde su ego como hombre se veía manchado, por el deleite carnal de dos mujeres dándose caricias, tenia una batalla interna la cual no lograba ganar .. y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de su habitación, lo supo al escuchar la voz de su madre.

\- Ranma hijo puedes abrir, necesito hablar contigo- tocaba la puerta de manera insistente la madre del chico, pues conocía la pereza de este.

\- ¡¡madre!!- hablo asustado, un poco exaltado no esperaba que a esa hora ella le llamara tan insistente, no era común en ella. - claro pasa- le invitaba a pasar mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa china y se daba un rapido vistazo al espejo.

\- buenos días hijo, solo vine avisarte que el desayuno esta listo por cierto; tu padre te encontró un trabajo en el dojo de un viejo amigo- Nodoka se notaba contenta con la noticia del trabajo para su hijo ya era hora de que tomara sus responsabilidades, no era nada varonil que un hombre a su edad siga viviendo en casa de sus padres.

El chico de la trenza ni siquiera le presto atención a su madre, en su mente solo existía un pensamiento el cual lo tenia aterrado, solo asintió mecánicamente y le mostro una media sonrisa a su progenitora para no crear sospecha y que esta no preguntara nada.

-te espero en el comedor Ranma.. no tardes- camino hacia la puerta la señora Saotome, con ese porte tan elegante que la distinguía , pues descendía de una gran familia de samuráis -hijo cuando quieras hablar de lo que te sucede, aquí estaré para apoyarte en lo que necesites- hablaba con gran calidez maternal regalándole la mas bella y sinceras de las sonrisas, se giro de nuevo hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando a un Ranma con los ojos totalmente abiertos. como era posible que su madre lo conociera tan bien …

\- madre gracias por preocuparte pero no tengo nada enserio- el azabache caminaba detrás de ella con la mirada asombrada por la deducción de su madre.

En el amplio comedor de aquella casa se encontraba al patriarca de la familia Saotome el cual degustaba sus alimentos de manera tranquila y pausada

-Ranma… ya encontré trabajo por ti, iremos después de desayunar al dojo de mi amigo, ya es hora que trabajes, que sientes cabeza, hagas algo con tu vida , a tus 27 años y sigues viviendo con nosotros y sin hacer nada productivo …… - decía decidido y en un tono tan serio que Nodoka sentía que su esposo era tan varonil al hablar de aquella manera.. como todo un jefe de familia.

\- hay viejo no vengas con discursos infantiles, que eh aportado mas a esta casa, de lo que tu has hecho, pero aceptó trabajar en el dojo de tu amigo, aunque ¿quien se encargara de los estudiantes?- con un tono desinteresado se dirigía a su padre, el cual se atragantaba con el pescado frito, pues sabia que lo antes dicho por el oji-azul era verdad, ese hombre no movía un dedo de mas por esa familia.

Yo lo are hijo junto con tu padre - decía emocionada nodoka saotome por enseñar parte de la cultura samurái.

Después de aquel sermón de mi padre y de la sorpresa que me dio mi madre, termine de comer lo mas rápido que pude, no quería que siguiera con mas letanías de responsabilidades y formas varoniles de actuar, una vez terminada mi ración de alimentos regrese a mi cuarto, me cambié con algo muy casual, para que nos entrevistáramos en el dojo del amigo de mi padre…

.

.

.

En el camino mi padre no me dirigió la palabra, solo observaba al frente estaba bastante pensativo y doy gracias al cielo que así haya sido, ya que no tengo cabeza para las tonteras y discursos sin sentido de mi padre, sigo pensando en Akane… la pobre, la debe de estar pasando mal, pero no me atrevo a buscarla, no puedo volver a convertirme en chica, -no, ya no…- movía mi cabeza de lado a lado negando fuertemente… de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta nos encontrábamos frente a las instalaciones del dojo Tendo.. eso lo supe, al leer el gran letrero que colgaba de aquella pared, presione el botón de aquel timbre en dos ocasiones, en ese momento una muchacha muy linda, con una sonrisa angelical abrió la puerta de aquel lugar……………….

.

.

.

escuche el timbre de mi casa, y bufe sabia que tendríamos visitas, supuse que era el amigo de mi padre y su hijo …. La verdad no tengo animo de bajar, me siento devastada, no quisiera convivir con nadie, estar sentada en el comedor fingiendo que todo esta bien, sonriendo mecánicamente solo para complacer a mi padre, -que fastidio- me tumbo nuevamente en mi cama esperando no ser requerida.

Continuará …….

.

.

.

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A MI QUERIDA BETA JALY.**

_**una vez mas aquí estoy nuevamente esperando que sea de su agrado y por lo que no an leído DULCE VENGANZA pasen a leerlo es un one-shot de terror.**_

_**GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJAN SUS REVIEW Y LOS QUE SOLO PASAN A LEER TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**_


	7. capítulo 7

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

CAPITULO 7

La chica que abrió la puerta se llama Kasumi, es la mayor de las hijas del amigo de mi padre, ella fue muy amable al momento de recibirnos, siempre con una bella sonrisa y muy atenta a la hora de estar con nosotros definitivamente seria una excelente esposa y ama de casa… mi padre no perdió tiempo apenas ingresamos a aquella estancia, saludo a su amigo con un fuerte apretón de manos, se abrazaron con añoranza con palmadas bruscas en la espalda, tratando de recordar viejos tiempos…. una vez terminado aquel ritual entre amigos, me presento con el señor Sound Tendo, el patriarca de aquella familia y dueño del Dojo Tendo, la plática era amena debo decir que son excelentes anfitriones, y el.. una persona muy comprensiva y simpática.

–Bien está listo empezaré a trabajar a partir de mañana-

el trato entre hombres ya estaba hecho di mi palabra que a partir de hoy seria el nuevo instructor del dojo. Me presento a una mas de sus hijas, ella era la hermana de en medio que en comparación de Kasumi tiene una mirada y sonrisa avara, debo decir que esa mirada me helo los huesos, era como si quisiera sacar provecho de todo momento vivido.

Seguía encerrada en mi cuarto pidiendo al cielo no ser llamada por mi padre, a el le gustaba que toda la familia se reunirá a recibir las visitas, pues para el los modales y las tradiciones eran algo fundamental y de honor, estaba sumergida, perdida en mis pensamientos… hasta que la dulce voz de Kasumi me saco de mi reflexión….

\- Akane papá quiere que bajes – la sonrisa de Kasumi siempre tan imperturbable, era un verdadero deleite verla tan tranquila y apacible.

\- Gracias Kasumi, ¿es necesario?- ya conocía la respuesta a mi pregunta, tenia que intentarlo, ella solo me sonrió

– ya bajo.. no te preocupes- bufe un poco con fastidio, en realidad no quería bajar, solo quería estar sola.

\- Claro.. Querida no tardes- salió de mi cuarto, con dirección al comedor, ella sabia perfectamente que yo no seria capaz de dejar plantado a mi padre.

La verdad no quiero conocer a nadie, no estoy de ánimo, Pero bueno… si no bajo mi padre pondrá el grito en el cielo, y conociendo los dramas que podía hacer, aquellas cátedras de modales y moralidad me fastidiaban un poco, así que sin pensarlo más baje al comedor… al llegar a la planta baja para mi desgracia me topé con el maestro, el de inmediato se abalanzo hacia mi cuerpo intentando tocar mis senos, ya era demasiado tarde para mi... no tenía oportunidad de esquivar aquel manoseo morboso e impropio de aquel anciano pervertido, yo solo atine a cerrar mis ojos cuando aquel impacto nunca llego… abrí mis ojos con desconcierto, un joven de pelo negro trenzado como el de Ranko lo mando a volar por los cielos de NERIMA de un golpe, antes de que me tocara……

Al verlo me recordó mucho a mi pequeña peli-roja , me quedé hipnotizada ante sus hermosos ojos azules y aún más cuando me sonrió, por un momento creí que era ella.

.

.

.

Al mirar a la chica que eh salvado del ataque del anciano, me quedé pasmado no podía creerlo, el destino nos volvió a unir, pero en esta ocasión, me está conociendo en mi forma masculina, ¿será que le atraigo, de esta manera?, ¿con esta apariencia?, estaba abrumado por lo acontecido… cuando escuche un ligero balbuceo, ella trataba de hablar creo que ha notado mi parecido físico con mi alter ego.

-Hola bella dama, me da gusto haberla salvado, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.- trate de sonar lo más calmado posible, sobre todo quería sonar casual, se supone que era la primera vez qué la veía.

se ve tan linda nerviosa, ese balbuceo, tartamudeo tratando de articular una palabra, la pobre se a sonrojado al verme, ese color rosado en sus mejillas la hace lucir tan hermosa, resalta el color avellana de sus ojos, y ese brillo tan hipnotizante no me permite despegar la mirada de ese bello rostro. Cuando estaba pensando que palabras utilizar, mi boca toma posesión de mi, dejando mi cerebro totalmente de lado, ignorando toda advertencia de peligro.

-acaso no puede hablar señorita… tan guapo soy que no logra articular palabra alguna…. no se preocupe ese efecto es muy normal siempre que estoy frente a una mujer, la dejo sin palabras- no se que rayos me paso, mi ego y mi gran bocota salieron a la luz en el peor momento, y para terminar peor una risa socarrona atravesó mi rostro, casi pude ver como lucia mi cara de burla ante ella.

Yo seguía totalmente anonadada y no era para menos este chico, que estaba parado frente a mi, es idéntico a Ranko solo el color de su cabello y sus facciones un poco mas toscas, obviamente masculinas, cambian ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿Por que me siento así? Sus ojos, su mirada es idéntica, esa mirada hace que me tiemblen las piernas… por dios Akane reacciona.

-Ho…la …. Tu…yoo….. – Rayos que me pasa, no puedo hablar, por que me pone tan nerviosa su sola presencia, no puede ser, ni siquiera puedo articular una frase coherente.

.

.

.

En ese momento le escucho decir una sarta de idioteces, y no pude evitar salir de mi trance me molesto en sobremanera aquella forma de actuar tan petulante, sentí mi rostro cambiar de expresión fruncí el seño

-vaya veo que eres muy engreído ¿lo sabías? mi nombre es Akane Tendo- iba a decirle algo más estaba bastante furiosa por esa manera tan antipática de hablarme, esa sonrisa tan arrogante en su rostro y la mirada que parecía desnudarme.. pero mi padre interrumpió

\- vaya veo que ya se conocieron- mi padre lucia alegre por ver que el muchacho de la trenza y yo habíamos conversado unos minutos, mi padre me abrazaba de manera cordial.

\- padre… ¿Qué hace aquí este señor? – me dirigía a mi padre, sin voltear a ver al tipo engreído que estaba parado junto a mi, quería que desapareciera.

-vaya Sound , es idéntica a Naoko- hablaba el hombre del turbante de manera muy familiar, mencionando el nombre de mi madre.

\- hija el es mi viejo amigo Genma Saotome y el es, su hijo Ranma, quién desde mañana trabajara en el dojo como instructor- mi padre parecía bastante contento, pero y que hay de mi.. que paso por que ahora viene un completo desconocido a tomar mi lugar.

\- espera ¿Qué?- pregunto algo desconcertada y molesta, ante tal noticia, que parecía alegrar a todos los presentes menos a mi.

-más tarde hablaremos de todas tus dudas hija… - comentaba mi padre -Y si querido amigo Genma tienes razón Akane es el vivo retrato de su madre- mi padre parecía sonrojarse con el solo hecho de nombrar a mi madre, sus ojos se notaban algo soñadores.

Yo solo observaba a mi padre y al señor Genma, que charlaban amenamente sentados disfrutando de su bebida, no quería voltear a ver al chico sentado frente a mi , podía sentir la mirada de esos bellos ojos azules fijarse sobre mi persona, esa mirada intimidante de Ranma por lo cual tomo la decisión de girarme y regresar a mi habitación.

-padre te espero más tarde en mi cuarto para hablar, con calma … y fue un gusto conocerlo señor Genma.- hable lo mas cordial que pude, hice una pequeña reverencia hacia el amigo de mi padre y me retire sin dejar que el hombre del turbante se despidiera de mi.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación miles de ideas y pensamientos se posaban en mi cabeza, se que fui grosera con ese chico, pero su soberbia no congenio con mi carácter, aunque debo de ser sincera me desquite con el, por lo que Ranko me hizo, pero el parecido físico me hizo revivir los momentos amargos que paseaban en mi mente.

-su parecido es enorme juraría que son hermanos gemelos- una idea se instala en mi mente, necesito oír su voz, necesito explicaciones -en fin.. le marcare….- tome mi celular decidida y marco su numero el timbre de su teléfono a sonado tres veces y me a mandado a buzón, me aferro y sigo intentando hablar con ella, después de 10 intentos de llamadas fallidas desistí cabizbaja, ya no tenia caso seguir insistiendo.

-es más que obvio, no me quiere contestar.-ahora una sola pregunta ronda mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – esa pregunta me agobiaba.. pero en fin ya no tiene caso seguir atormentándome….. solo fueron dos noches de sexo y nada más………

.

.

.

Ranma estaba asombrado, de la reacción de la bella peliazul, se quedo meditando por largos minutos como su chica era ruda con su yo masculino, pero eso solo hacia que su posesividad se afianzara mas a la pequeña muchacha, el corazón del azabache latía desvocadamente por haber estado cerca de ella, por volver aspirar su perfume, por sentirla, estaba tan feliz de que el destino los hubiera reunido pero esta vez en su forma masculina, definitivamente algo bueno tuvo que haber hecho para que la vida lo hubiera premiado de esa manera ahora lo demás corría por su cuenta.

\- ¿Sound que te parece si jugamos una partida de shogi antes de que me valla?- hablaba sonriente acomodándose los anteojos el hombre del turbante.

\- me parece bien Saotome- sonreía y asentía divertido.

Mientras los patriarcas jugaban una divertida partida de shogi, el azabache observaba fijamente hacia las escaleras, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes, su vista mostraba un brillo de esperanza, la cual hacia que su mente trabajara en al cien porciento.

Continuará……

.

.

.

_**hola jaly gracias por tu ayuda no me cansaré de darte laa gracias y reiterarte que no dejes de ser mi beta.**__ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SABEN DEJEN SUS REVIEW . _


	8. capítulo 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi .**

_**ME DISCULPO POR CUALQUIER FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA DÍA CON DÍA INTENTO MEJORAR , SIN MAS LES DEJO LEER.**_

Capítulo8

\- "Maldición que estúpido soy, le di una mala impresión a Akane"- no podía retirar mi vista de las escaleras, mi mente buscaba una excusa perfecta para subir y hacerla mía, mi corazón me decía que la siguiera pero mi razón decía lo contrario, - ¿Qué hago? – mi mente era un embrollo, sin darme cuenta ya había subido las escaleras - ¿Cómo es esto, posible?- me decía asombrado, Para mi suerte el primer cuarto era el de ella, observaba el letrero en forma de pato con su nombre colgado en su puerta, estaba a milímetros de tocar la puerta, cuando escuche un grito ahogado, supongo se habrá tapado la cara con una almohada para no ser escuchada, necesito encontrar la manera de llevarme bien con ella, no quiero que me odie, tan solo me bastaron esas dos noches para amar cada poro de su piel, me volví adicto a ella, necesitaba el dulce sabor de su esencia, el recordar como acaricie cada rincón de su piel; hacía que mis manos ardieran, me dolían por el solo hecho de no poder tocarla. -mierda que me ocurre…. Cálmate Ranma… no puedes perderte solo es una mujer- me decía a mi mismo para tranquilizarme y frenar esos deseos de tirar la puerta y poseerla con fuerza, pasión y total desenfreno, no entendía como esa frágil criatura había despertado eso en mi... tanto mi yo masculino.. como el femenino…

.

.

.

-¡¡Genma!!-resonaba en el comedor del hogar Tendo la voz del maestro Happosai con fuerza y con un disgusto bastante notorio

\- maestro- contestaba nervioso el hombre de anteojos mientras intentaba tener la vista puesta en el tablero de shogi.

\- tu muchacho es afortunado.. el día de hoy no le hare nada, por el golpe que me dio en el rostro- hablaba sacando un sostén de encaje de entre sus ropas.. era un sostén en color rosa con detalles en transparencias -mira que cosa más pechocha… estoy de muy buen humor- abrazaba el sostén como el mas preciado tesoro frotándolo con su rostro, se veía muy feliz, con ojitos soñadores..

Sus discípulos observaban al pequeño maestro, algo asqueados ante tal escena mientras una casi imperceptible gota de sudor surcada su rostro.. ambos se observaron y fue una platica muda en la cual ambos asistieron y decidieron ignorar tal comportamiento del anciano y seguir con su entretenida partida de shogi.

\- señor Saotome… como es posible que me este ganando, cuando yo llevaba la ventaja- una pequeña vena palpitaba en la cien del hombre de larga melena un poco incrédulo por la situación que se tornaba frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡¡Oh!!! señor Tendo, un mago jamás revela sus secretos y en este caso, tampoco yo.. es uno de mis grandes dotes- acomodaba sus lentes muy convencido del discurso que estaba dando como si en realidad fuera una gran destreza el hacer trampa.

\- vaya mi querido amigo… sin duda es usted muy bueno con el juego señor Saotome, me ah deja sin palabras- rascaba su cabeza tratando de entender que jugada tan fabulosa lo descoloco tan rápido en aquel tablero..

En la planta alta del hogar Tendo el oji azul se debatía entre entrar o no al cuarto de la chica que le robo el corazón, se maldecía internamente por ser un cobarde y boca floja.. no sabia que hacer.. se rascaba la cabeza con fuerza, despeinaba su cabello, tirándolo con ansiedad.. . Y por fin.. tomo la decisión de no entrar aquel cuarto donde la dueña de sus suspiros estaba tranquilamente descansando, mientras el era un mar de emociones enloquecido… se giro sobre sus talones para salir de aquel pasillo y retirarse de su adorado tormento..

.

.

.

necesitaba gritar, pero no quería que se escuchara en la planta baja con los invitados de papá, por lo cual tome una almohada y la apreté a mi rostro con furia.. y grite.. grite todo lo que pude.. sacando todo el coraje y frustración que llevaba dentro, me sentí tan aliviada después de hacer eso…. Me tumbe en mi cama pensando en lo que aconteció, frustrada talvez.. pero un poco mas relajada pasaron pocos minutos y pude escuchar unos pasos fuera de mi habitación.. no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie.. una loca idea surco mi mente.. me levante con prisa tome mi bolso que estaba en mi escritorio y me escape por la ventana de mi habitación, salte entre las ramas de aquel árbol hasta tocar tierra firme, me recuerda a mis viejos tiempos de adolescente, cuando cada fin de semana lo hacía junto con Nabiki, fui muy unida a ella, más que nada para portarnos mal, lástima que ella se haya obsesionado tanto por el dinero y yo por las Artes marciales. Corrí sin parar, solo veía al frente no quería voltear atrás, llegué a un parque cercano a casa, camine sintiendo el tibio aire y el olor a césped que me encantada, fui directo a los columpios, al sentarme en uno de ellos empecé a balancearme pude tranquilizarme y sentir paz, como si no hubiera nada que me pudiera dañar, era mi espacio, era mi mundo, emane un fuerte suspiro, perdí la noción del tiempo estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado -creo que ya es hora de volver… espero que ese chico ya se haya ido…- en realidad no deseaba verlo, lo último que necesito es tener algo o en este caso alguien que me recuerde a Ranko y el es tan idéntico a ella al verlo pude sentir mi cuerpo temblar, mi corazón pedía a gritos acercarlo a mi, besarlo, embriagarme en el, - ¡¡aasssh….!! Akane que cosas piensas…. no debo tener nada con nadie.. no después de lo que me hizo Ranko..- de nuevo me sumerjo en mis pensamientos y me repito una y otra vez seré fuerte y nadie volverá a lastimarme lo juro.. me lo prometo a mi.. Akane Tendo.

Seguía mi camino al dojo, apresuro el paso y al llegar aspiró con fuerza frente a mi casa, veo en dirección a mi habitación y salto para entrar por la ventana al igual como Salí.

-Esta es la única parte buena de mi entrenamiento con el maestro Happosai- me siento en mi cama tranquila, cuando logro distinguir una figura femenina sentada en la esquina de mi cuarto -pero ¿que?- doy un salto por el susto que me he llevado -¡Nabiki! ¿que haces en mi habitación?- le grito algo molesta por la impresión de verla en tal lugar tan tranquila.

-hermanita… no te enojes mira que yo solo vine hacer negocios y nada más- mi hermana se levanta de su lugar acercándose a mi cautelosamente.

\- ¿Sabes algo..? Es mejor que te vayas.. no pienso darte nada de dinero..- seguía con mi actitud molesta, ella siempre trataba de extorsionarme.

-¿estas segura de eso Kane?- debo de admitir que las palabras de mi hermana y su mirada me dieron algo de miedo podía percibir la malicia en ellas.

-¡¡ya!! Nabiki dime ¿que es lo que quieres? Habla sin rodeos- ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para seguir jugando.

-esta es una copia- me mostraba una fotografía en sus manos -Kane si quieres las demás y el negativo pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, te la dejo en la cama, adiós querida- deja la fotografía sobre mi cama y sale de mi habitación con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

me quedé sorprendida por las palabras de mi querida Nabiki; no le conteste.. no quería crear morbo en ella, yo sabia que cualquier palabra dudosa la haría investigar y por mas pequeño que fuera.. ella haría un gran negocio. me quedé observando sus movimientos, cuando coloco la foto sobre mi cama, ni siquiera la voltee a ver y me preguntaba ¿que tipo de foto será?, espere a que cerrara la puerta detrás de ella, y me abalance lo más rápido que pude sobre la foto, la tome con mis torpes manos, tarde unos segundos en girar la foto, al verla mis ojos se agrandaron en señal de sorpresa no podía ser cierto.

-¡¡oh por Kami!!- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar.

.

.

.

**saludos mis locas del grupo #RanmaConda .**

**jaly nuevamente muchas gracias por la ayuda.**

**gracias a quienes dejan sus Review y quienes pasan sin dejarlo espero les este gustando la historia.**

**RANMA84 - me da gusto que te parezca interesante la historia.**

**NIDIA- es un placer escribirla espero te siga gustando.**

**MI QUERIDA KAYSACHAN - me encanta que me sigas que te guste viniendo de ti es un gran halago eres la mejor tk. **


	9. capítulo 9

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

_**me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir todo perfecto con la menor cantidad posible de errrores ortográficos,**_

_**sin mas preámbulos los dejo leer.**_

Capítulo 9

Al bajar las escaleras, me tope con un pequeño cerdo muy parecido a la transformación de la maldición de mi primo Ryoga, cuando se convierte en un cerdito negro.

-¿será posible que sea el?- me hacia esa pregunta en mi cabeza, Intente tomar el animal, necesitaba comprobar que no fuera el, me moría de celos el solo hecho de pensar que el duerme todas las noches con mi adorado tormento.

**Flash Black**

-ven acá… Ryoga… tomaremos un baño de agua caliente- tome al cerdo negro del pañuelo con fuerza y lo introduje en la bañera del cuarto de baño, casi de inmediato aparece mi primo ya en su forma humana, -dime Ryoga ¿Por qué siempre regresas convertido en cerdo?- pregunto algo confundido.

\- Es la única forma de estar con mi amada- al instante observo que mi primo se sonroja furiosamente a mas no poder, jamás lo había visto así, ¿esta enamorado?.

\- Eres un bobo.. para nada heredaste el valor Saotome- le hablo de manera petulante haciendo énfasis en lo perfecto de mi cuerpo señalándome y haciendo poses varoniles.

-A quien le dices bobo afeminado- me replica algo enojado, empuñando su mano frente a mi rostro.

**Fin Flash Black**

-Quédate quieto..- intento sostener al pequeño cerdo entre mis manos pero este se mueve demasiado y logra zafarse de mi agarre gracias a la interrupción de una linda chica.

-Ranma.. ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta curiosa la hermana mayor de Akane, con una cara de confusión.

-es.. te.. Yo….. So.. lo… - no logro articular nada coherente, mi cabeza no me dicta nada.. piensa en algo Saotome, o te meterás en problemas.. que le digo.. diablos, siento los engranes de mi cerebro ir mas rápido para procesar una respuesta, pero nada aparece en mi mente.

-¿fuiste al baño? – la chica interrumpe mi discusión mental con una tierna y dulce voz.

\- ooh sii… siii eso.. es lo que hice- puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se relaja, al darme ella misma una excusa tan simple.

\- bueno Ranma, eh venido por ti, tu padre me mando a buscarte.. ya se van- me sonríe de manera amigable

-claro Kasumi, te sigo- camino detrás de ella con la maldita intriga de no saber la identidad de ese cerdo.. podría jurar que es Ryoga.. -ese maldito- hablo en un susurro para no ser escuchado por la chica que me guía.

Bajamos las escaleras y pude ver que en el comedor se encontraban charlando mi padre, y el señor Tendo algo tensos, con el anciano que intento tocar a mi dulce tormento.

\- Ranma… serás mi discípulo, te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora- pero quien se cree para hablarme así.. no soy un niño al que puede manipular.

-yo no necesito que un anciano sea mi maestro-

-¡¡Ranma!!- habla el anciano reprendiéndome -te lo haz ganado- me dio un fuerte golpe y es lo ultimo qué vi.. después de eso todo se oscureció.

-bueno maestro, Sound gracias por todo mañana estará aquí… Ranma- logro escuchar como mi padre se despide de los presentes y me carga como si fuera un costal de papas.. no podía abrir los ojos.. mi cuerpo me pesaba.. no respondía… maldito viejo que fue lo que me hizo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso después de aquel golpe, pues poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia, desperté en mi habitación confundido y mareado, como es posible que ese anciano haya sido tan rápido para golpearme de esa manera.. -yo que soy el gran Ranma Saotome.. nadie puede vencerme- hablaba con mi ego hasta las nubes, empuñando la mano en lo alto -me las pagará ese maldito anciano- sonaba lo mas convencido posible -mañana…… - en ese momento el recuerdo de Akane viene a mi mente, su bello recuerdo.. hasta enojada es radiante, sus ojos llameantes, su puchero creado por su desconformidad me encanta.. pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es Ryoga, espero no estar en lo correcto, -nadie más que yo, puede dormir con Akane… soy el único que puede tocar su suave piel- puedo sentir como mi ceño se frunce y mi mandíbula se tensa haciendo rechinar mis dientes. – solo yo puedo aspirar ese delicado aroma a cerezos que despide su piel, probar esos labios carnosos con ese delicioso sabor a fresas- sin darme cuenta mi semblante empieza a cambiar y los bellos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, esas dos noches de pasión donde probé de su piel, y acaricie su delicado y bien torneado cuerpo, sus anchas caderas y su trasero.. -maldita sea ese bello trasero..- mascullo entre dientes y empiezo a sentir como mi masculino miembro empieza a despertar producto de mis recuerdos -¡¡¡rayos!!!- hablo molesto -Ahora tendré que ducharme con agua fría-

.

.

.

-Nodoka.. tengo dos noticias, tal vez una buena y una mala- hablaba el hombre del turbante con un nerviosismo bastante notorio.

\- claro dime.. después te diré si son buenas o malas noticias querido- decía la señora Saotome sin dejar de afilar su preciosa katana.

\- Ran… ma es… será… mañana….. – tragando saliva sin poder articular una frase coherente, el hombre del turbante no puede evitar ver a la katana y a la vez a su esposa que con esa seriedad sin duda lo pone bastante nervioso.

\- estoy esperando las noticias Genma- hablaba mientras guarda su katana y se cruza de brazos para poder escuchar a su marido.

Genma se aclara la garganta y se decide hablar -bueno lo que pasa es que el maestro Happosai entrenará a Ranma, después de cada clase que imparta en el dojo Tendo- charlaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando la cuchilla afilada de la katana de su mujer, al no sentir el frio metal en su ser y no tener respuesta verbal de su receptor decide abrir los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada más intimidante que Nodoka podría poner.

-Genma.. ese viejo libidinoso le enseñara a robar prendas íntimas, en vez de entrenarlo.. si no es que descubre antes su maldición y se aprovecha de eso.. ¿por que lo permitiste?- pronunciaba cada palabra notablemente furiosa.

Genma al percibir la furia de su bella mujer; ya estaba convertido en panda haciendo malabares para apaciguar la ira de su esposa

\- jajaja hay Genma eres un co.. Jaja.. bar…jajaja..de.. Jajaja- se tomaba el estomago con fuerza pues la risa la invadía al ver las tontas acciones del panda.

-de la que me salve- pensaba el panda mientras una gran gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien del animal …..

.

.

.

**Akane**

– oh por Kami- no puedo creerlo.. solté la foto de la impresión y acerqué mis manos al rostro confundido que en ese momento tenia.. -No, como es posible, Nabiki… en que momento.. ¡¡oh no!!- estaba en shock…. será posible que Nabiki.. -¿sabrá todo lo que hicimos en aquella habitación del motel?- las dudas inundaban mi mente y trataba de recordar quien o quienes pudieron hacer esto -¡¡No!! No.. no.. nuestro único testigo es aquel retrato del León- mi mente no entendía -necesito comprobar cuanto es lo que sabe Nabiki sobre Ranko, ¿sabrá su dirección? Si es así necesito saberlo- de pronto algo me vino a la mente que me dio un largo escalofrió -Nabiki me hará su esclava-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de Nerima Nabiki se encontraba en una conocida tienda revelando más fotos de Akane y Ranko cuando se encontró con una en especial. -¡¡oh Santos cielos!! esto me dejará muy buenas ganancias- una sonrisa malévola cruzaba su ambicioso rostro.

En una esquina no muy lejana del dojo se encontraba una linda chica escondida con un hombre apuesto… la parejita se besaban apasionadamente.. tratando se transmitir todo el amor y pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, sin importar que estuvieran expuestos, ante los demás.

.

.

.

**Una vez mas doy gracias a mi bella y querida beta sin ti esto seguiría siendo un desastre .**

**un fuerte abrazo y saludos a mis locas del grupo #RanmaConda , sigan asi no cambien.**

**por un tiempo pensé en abandonar la historia pero gracias a mi querida mila azusa C.T no lo deje te quiero hermanita de otro país jaja.**

**Por favor dejen sus Review con todo tipo de críticas todas ayudan mucho a mejorar **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son Propiedad De Rumiko Takahashi.**

_**Me disculpó por alguna falla ortográfica que pueda tener, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no fallar con ayuda de san google ya que hay palabras que suenan igual pero no significan y ni se escriben iguales como sien o cien , bueno ya sin más les dejo leer.**_

Capítulo 10

Mi corazón me decía que fuera corriendo por Nabiki y sacarle toda la información a como diera lugar, pero la razón me decía que no era lo correcto, aún que eso significa que seré literalmente la esclava de Nabiki, en ese momento los toquidos de, el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, me sacan bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

\- hija.. tenemos que hablar- pronunciaba mi padre cada palabra con un tono serio y bastante sombrío.

\- ya te habías tardado en venir- escupí molesta me sentía desplazada por mi propio padre -y antes que digas algo, no necesito ayuda en el dojo – mi mirada seguía esquiva con mi padre, no quería verlo, pues sabia que si lo observaba este, me desarmaría con tan solo decir unas cuantas palabras.

Sentía como mi padre inhalaba y exhalaba aire hacia sus pulmones tratando de tranquilizarse pues sabría que yo le daría batalla

\- Akane no dudó de tu capacidad, pero el que necesita la ayuda soy yo, Ranma se encargará de mis estudiantes, tu seguirás entrenando a los niños y las chicas -

discutía conmigo de manera serena, pero firme, yo por mi parte seguía observando hacia un lado con una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro .

\- y ya está decidido, así que no alegues más, entendido-

esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de autoridad bastante notorio, y hasta cierto punto molesto.

\- pues usted lo a dicho… ya está decidido-

ya no había mas que discutir, no tenia caso pelear con papá, el siempre sería alguien que merecía todo mi respeto.

-me retiro.. pero antes de irme, quiero pedirte una cosa más- ya se había colocado muy cerca de mi y me hablaba en un tono bastante conciliador.

\- ¿cual?- preguntaba con tono disgustado y poniendo mis ojos en blanco en señal de protesta.

\- quiero que seas amable con Ranma.. no lo espantes como a los demás-

ese sería un favor difícil de conceder, pues yo soy impulsiva y algo caprichosa, y esto mi papá lo sabia.

\- ¡claro! Que no los espantare papá-

no pude evitar que se formara una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro, causada por el recuerdo de los antiguos sensei contratados por mi padre, a los cuales yo hartaba hasta que estos salían despavoridos.

– ahora.. si me voy, descansa mi pequeña-

me da un corto beso en la sien y acaricia mi mejilla con su sonrisa algo chueca.

Una vez que se despidió mi padre y sale de mi habitación me dispongo a descansar, me coloco la pijama y me acuesto hoy fue un día con bastantes emociones, ya no quiero saber mas, necesito descansar mi mente, ya no quiero recordar el disgusto con mi padre, la pésima conversación con el chico engreído, ni con la desilusión de Ranko lo único que quiero es descansar cerrar mis ojos y olvidar todo lo acontecido, me recuesto en mi cama y siento como poco a poco me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo quedando dormida completamente.

**Sueño de Akane**

un ruido en la ventana, bastante peculiar me despierta, me levanto algo adormilada y curiosa ante aquellos leves pero insistentes toquidos en el vidrio de la ventana de mi habitación, abro lentamente la cortina, pues también sentía algo de miedo, quien a esta hora tocaría mi ventana, al sentir poco a poco la tenue luz de la luna sobre mis ojos logro distinguir unos bellos ojos azules chocando con los míos…

\- ¡Ranma!-

me tomo por sorpresa no esperaba ver al chico frente a mi ventana, sin dudar abro la ventana para ver cual es la razón, por la que se encuentra a estas horas en mi habitación, algo nerviosa le hago pasar, el con mucha seguridad entra dando un ágil salto y no detiene su andar se va acercando poco a poco sin detener sus pasos.

\- lo siento Akane no puedo más-

ya muy cerca de mi me habla con una voz ronca con un tono gutural bastante sensual para mis oídos, me sujeta con fuerza y decisión de mi cintura acercándome hacia el, terminando con todo espacio posible entre ambos .

– Ran…. Ran.. mm...-

no entendía lo que pasaba aun estaba en shock o talvez no era del todo consiente pues mi cuerpo no me responde del todo, No pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre porque mis labios se vieron aprisionados, por una suave calidez y tersura de sus labios, ese beso me llevo al cielo y al mismo infierno, al mismo tiempo, era dulce y apasionado a la vez, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar, yo ya no era consiente de mis movimientos ya no tenia dominio de este.

-Akane te deseó-

le escucho hablar sobre mis labios, solo despegándose lo suficiente para hablar y volverme a tomar con posesión, siento como su mano se abre paso bajo el blusón de mi pijama, buscando tocar mis senos, siento sus dedos jugar con mis cimas rosadas y erguidas por la excitación al contacto, siento como ahogo un suspiro en sus labios para no ser escuchada, con su mano libre pude apreciar sus dedos rosar mi muslo desnudo y abrirse paso hasta mi glúteo apretándolo con fuerza, entre caricias y una que otra palmada, el seguía jugando y acariciando mi seno con devoción.

\- necesito sentir que eres mía, te necesito.. te quiero conmigo-

ese tono seductor que utiliza para hablarme al oído hace que me estremezca, sus labios abrían un camino de mi lóbulo de la oreja hasta mi cuello y mi clavícula, era embriagador, siento como me guía hasta topar con mi cama, me recuesta con toda la calma y suavidad posible, puedo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi, su calidez , su aliento, siento como baja de mis labios hacia la parte sur de mi cuerpo con besos apasionados, yo suspiro audiblemente, al sentir como sus labios se habrían paso por mi cuerpo, mis senos, mi vientre , no pude evitar arquear mi espalda, al sentir como Ranma se posicionada en mi intimidad, pude sentir la suavidad y calidez de su lengua acariciándome.

\- oh Ranko –

hablo entre gemidos y en ese preciso momento desperté de mi encantador sueño.

.

.

.

Después de una desagradable ducha para calmar mis ansias, me fui directo a mi habitación necesitaba dormir, aunque seria difícil conciliar el sueño, ya que sentía mucha emoción de que el destino me hubiera reunido con mi pequeña enojona, pero mas vale que duerma ya que mañana estaría muy temprano en el dojo Tendo, necesito guardar energías para mañana, solo necesito idear la situación correcta para cercarme a ella y conquistarla. Esa noche dormí plácidamente recordando el rostro de porcelana y labios rojos de esa pequeña fierecilla.

A la mañana siguiente, madrugue lo mas que mi cuerpo me permitió eran las 5 am era todo un milagro, oh al menos así lo llamaba mi madre.

\- hoy será un día emocionante y excitante, espero poder contenerme de besarla y hacerle el amor toda la noche - sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la cocina, mi madre me tenia listo el desayuno, y me recibía con una sonrisa en los labios, me dispuse a sentarme en mi lugar del comedor y comí en silencio lo mas pausado posible quería disfrutar las delicias que mi madre prepara, termine satisfecho y feliz después de dos raciones de comida y una de fruta pues mi estomago no se saciaba tan rápido.

– Gracias madre Todo estuvo rico, pero ya me tengo que ir -

\- no hay nada que agradecer hijo, ahora deberías regresar a dormir más tarde irás al dojo- mi madre me hablaba algo seria no entendía por que..

-creo que saldré a caminar un rato y después voy al dojo ya no puedo dormir, no tengo sueño- trate de sonar lo mas indiferente, aunque yo sabia que por dentro no podría dormir de la emoción de verla de nuevo.

-claro.. cariño como gustes, cuando despierte tu padre te alcanzará-

Salí de mi casa, aunque era temprano daría unas cuantas vueltas por el vecindario, me serviría como calentamiento antes de llegar al dojo, camine unas cuantas horas hasta llegar a mi destino.

.

.

.

En el dojo Tendo Se escuchaban desde muy temprano unos cuantos gritos, que solo denotaban que alguien entrenaba arduamente.

-¡¡ha…!! ¡¡ha..!!-

se escuchaba una y otra vez, golpes y patadas a un enemigo imaginario, hasta que por accidente golpea con fuerza excesiva una de las paredes de madera

– ay… no me excedí.. tendré que reparar la pared después de las clases-

secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, la pequeña peliazul estaba por tomar una toalla del suelo para seguir con su labor de secar el sudor de su cuerpo, cuando una voz varonil la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- muy buenos días bella dama- saludaba el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa arrogante.

La peliazul sentía que su corazón latia tan rápido como si este fuera salir de su pecho, giro su cuerpo hacia la entrada del dojo y ahí estaba el, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mirándola con esos ojos azul mar que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, todo el ser de la pequeña peliazul pedía a gritos que su sueño se hiciera realidad en ese preciso momento.

\- tranquila tienes que actuar serena- se decía a si misma la muchacha, para no lanzarse directo a sus brazos.

-disculpa si te eh asustado no fue mi intensión-

ña paso lento se iba introduciendo en el dojo acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

-hola buenos días.. no te preocupes, pero podrías decirme ¿por que llegaste tan temprano?-

sonaba indiferente aunque por dentro el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

" esos labios carnosos, tan bellos me dan ganas de morderlos, quiero besarlos.. cálmate saotome tienes que controlarte"- pensaba el azabache

\- tengo mucho entusiasmo por empezar a trabajar, por eso vine temprano para ordenar todo y que me expliques a quienes voy a entrenar-

tranquilamente charlaba el azabache mientras observaba aquellos labios que deseaba devorar con ansias.

– espero que así sea, de entusiasta en todo-

sonreía de manera picara ante las palabras que había dicho

– "pero que fue lo que dije estoy loca"- se reprendió mentalmente casi al instante de lo que había dicho.

Al azabache se le dibujo una sonrisa petulante en su bello rostro, no creía lo que acaba de escuchar la muchacha que tenía frente a el, y le había hablado en doble sentido.

\- tal vez un día no muy lejano lo compruebes-

ese tono seductor la enloquecía, y el lo sabia, se acercaba mas al cuerpo de la peliazul quedando tan cerca sus rostros que sus tibios alientos mentolados chocaban uno contra el otro.

-"pero que piensa hacer"-

pensaba la pequeña peliazul bastante nerviosa por la cercanía de aquel hombre tan alto, de espalda ancha y fuerte.

–"debo moverme, pero a quien trato de engañar, tenerlo así de cerca me dan, aún más ganas de besarlo, y más comprobar si besa tan bien como en mi sueño"- sus pensamientos la confundían, la traicionaban, ella era Akane Tendo no podía caer ante un hombre.

sin querer la de ojos color avellana empezó a retroceder .. paso a paso retrocedía, hasta quedar acorralada entre la pared del dojo y Ranma.

\- Akane… - susurraba el azabache con la voz ronca, llena de deseo mientras que con su mano le acaricia la mejilla dulcemente a la chica..

**Continuará...**

.

.

.

_un fuerte abrazo a mi querida beta jaly..._ y otro más para las locas del grupo #TeamRanmaConda.

_el capítulo 11 tuve ayuda de nada más y nada menos que la reina de la suculencia KAYSACHAN, si no an leído ninguno de sus one-shot NO SABEN DE LO QUE SE AN PERDIDO ASI QUE NO LO PIENSEN DOS VECES Y EMPIECEN A SEGUIRLA._

**Nidia -** gracias por tus Review .


	11. capitulo 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Me disculpó por cualquier falla ortográfica que pueda tener, sin más les dejo continuar._

Capítulo 11

\- Akane- le habla con voz ronca, mientras acaricia su mejilla dulcemente, él puede percibir como su víctima tiembla al más mínimo tacto, él siente su victoria cerca, sabe que la tiene donde quiere, por lo cual sonríe triunfante.

\- mi bella dama, no tiemble, prometo no hacerle nada que usted no quiera-

le habló el azabache con voz y mirada pícara, jugando con las expresiones de pánico de la muchacha.

Al escuchar tanta arrogancia de parte del chico de la trenza, Akane frunce el ceño casi de inmediato

\- dudo que puedas complacerme -

la peliazul se queda callada ante las palabras que soltó por impulso – "rayos, que estoy diciendo"- estoy loca, ¿por qué lo reto?.

El ojiazul se acerca peligrosamente a la chica acabando con el poco espacio que existía entre los dos, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Akane por el contacto de ambos cuerpos, toma decidido las mejillas de la peliazul, ante tal acto Akane siente recorrer por todo su cuerpo una pequeña electricidad, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo se vio callada por un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, ese pequeño acto la hizo estremecer, esos labios, ese sabor, era lo que ella deseaba probar, su boca, su esencia, era perfecto tal como lo imaginó, envuelta en la pasión, sus manos por fin actuaban por impulso, desabrochó el pantalón del azabache y bajó el cierre de éste, sacando la erección del chico, poseída por la pasión y el desenfreno, comenzó a masajear el erecto miembro del ojiazul, sus movimientos eran lentos, de arriba hacia abajo, conforme al beso se profundizaba, sus lenguas jugaban una batalla, se acariciaban como si estuvieran reconociéndose.

-oooh si… Akane-

susurraba entre gemidos de placer cerca del cuello de la chica, él empezaba a devorar ese terso y fino cuello de la peliazul, dejando un cálido y húmedo camino de besos, del cuello hasta llegar a sus bien redondos y exquisitos senos, se deleitaba jugando con ellos era todo un manjar, no podía evitar dejar pequeñas mordidas alrededor de ellos, eran suaves mordidas que lejos de provocar dolor solo les hacían sentir placer, un placer que humedecía el sur de su cuerpo, sin dejar de saborear las cimas rosadas de la chica, le quita el pantalón de entrenamiento de un tirón a la peliazul, la levanta con fiereza de los glúteos, haciendo que sus piernas le rodeen la cintura, en esa posición podía sentir como rozaban sus intimidades, provocando gemidos y suspiros en ambos.

-Ranma… por favor-

suplicaba llena de deseo, moviendo su cadera hacia él, ya no soportaba más, quería ser invadida por el miembro del muchacho.

\- demonios Akane no necesitas pedirlo yo también te deseo-

hablaba con una voz grave y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por el deseo.

sin tiempo que perder, hace a un lado la sexy braga de la peliazul y sin compasión entra en ella, provocando un ligero grito en Akane.

\- ¿te lastimé? – pregunta el azabache preocupado.

-mmmmhhh no.. Sigue –

hablaba entre suspiros y gemidos de placer, bastante excitada, la pequeña chica que está empalaba por aquel gran hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Ante la súplica de la muchacha, no lo pensó dos veces en seguir embistiéndola como todo un lobo feroz, devorando a su frágil caperucita, después de que la molestia pasara y ésta se acostumbrara al tamaño del chico, se vio envuelta en un mar de sonoros y placenteros gemidos, poco les importaba que los descubrieran, están inmersos en el nirvana, poco le importaba despertar a todo el vecindario, sólo le importaba una cosa, y era disfrutar y expresar con gemidos, lo que era tener a Ranma en su interior.

El chico sale de ella lentamente, sintiendo como la electricidad del momento abandonaba su miembro, alejándose de la calidez de su humedad, de la intimidad de la chica, la baja despacio y sin dejar de besarla para poder cambiar de posición, sus labios se separan para darse espacio, una vez puesta en el piso la gira quedando su espalda.

Pegada al fuerte pecho del chico, los labios del azabache quedaron en el cuello de la chica para besarla y succionar dulcemente esta parte tan fina y delicada de ella, deja de mimar esa parte del cuerpo para quedar erguido detrás de ella, entrando nuevamente en ella con fiereza, con cada embestida, Akane se arqueaba gimiendo de placer, con una de sus manos la toma del cuello haciendo girar su rostro hacia él y uniendo sus labios de manera posesiva, la besaba con hambre y deseo, con la otra mano surca un camino desde sus pechos hasta su intimidad para jugar con aquel botón de placer de la chica, moviendo sus dedos circularmente, entre los pliegues y pasándose a su hinchado clítoris, Akane era un manojo de gemidos, extasiada por los placeres y sensaciones que el azabache le provocaba, los cuales eran música para los oídos del chico, era tanta la excitación de él que se atrevió a darle un par de nalgadas, dejando una marca roja en el glúteo de la muchacha, cosa que la excitó mucho, consumidos por la pasión, ambos chicos llegaron al clímax, derramándose dentro de ella, era tal el éxtasis, su calidez, que aún no podían controlar su respiración, su pecho era como un caballo a todo galope, sus palpitaciones golpeaban fuerte.

.

.

.

En la cocina de la casa Tendo se encuentra una linda chica tarareando una canción, cantaba mientras cocinaba la hermosa Kasumi, era una costumbre que no podía cambiar, y que alegraba a los integrantes de la familia, Nabiki seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, era una gran ventaja llena de beneficios, ser la dueña de Tendo-san y asociados.

– cariño me voy al consultorio- entraba el doctor Tofú, abrazando a la chica de la coleta castaña, por la espalda colocando un tierno y casto beso en el cuello de Kasumi.

– amooorr… haces que la piel se me ponga chinita- apagó la estufa y se giró para abrazar a su esposo.

– sabes algo… te amo- la abrazaba por la cintura, desapareciendo todo espacio posible entre ellos.

Fundidos en un tierno y dulce beso, escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenir del dojo, muy a su pesar, ambos tuvieron que separarse e ir al dojo, entre más se acercaban, lograban entender que tipo de ruidos eran, al entrar al dojo, Kasumi se sorprendió tanto, que lo primero que hizo fue tapar los ojos de su marido.

– ¡¡oh por Kami!!– exclamó…

Continuará……

_**Gracias jaly por ayudarme, siempre lo diré sin ti seguiría pérdida .**_

_**Una gran abrazo a las locas del grupo #TeamRanmaconda.**_

_**GRACIAS REINA DE LA SUCULENCIA POR REVISAR EL LEMON ERES MUY BUENA EN ELLO... SI AUN NO LA SIGUEN BUSQUENLA COMO **_ ( KAYSACHAN ) _**QUEDARÁN FASCINADOS (AS) CON SUS HISTORIAS Y DE SEGURO SE UNIRÁN AMI PARA ACOSARLA Y NOS DELEITE CON MAS HISTORIAS. **_


	12. Capítulo 12

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_**Me disculpó por cualquier error ortográfico que pueda tener**_**, a veces es culpa del maldito autocorrector . **

Capítulo 12

En la entrada del Dojo, se encontraba una muy sorprendida Kasumi, ante lo que sus ojos observaban; con una de sus manos tapo con rapidez los ojos chocolate de su marido que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros tras de ella, y con la otra cubría su boca en señal de sorpresa, el asombro que sufría en ese momento era casi de infarto, sus mejillas estaban visiblemente sonrojadas por aquella imagen tan nítida que presenciaba.

– ¡¡amor por favor, vete no veas!! –

el medico sin poner objeción alguna, se da media vuelta sin discutir la orden de su bella esposa, la joven de la eterna sonrisa corre nerviosa hasta donde está su hermana profundamente dormida, Tofu sin mirar aquella escena, se fue a su consultorio, sin ni siquiera preguntar por el sobresalto de su esposa.

En el piso del Dojo se encontraba una Akane profundamente dormida, con las mejillas rosadas, respirando agitadamente y con un leve brillo en su cuerpo el cual denotaba que tenia una pequeña capa de sudor el cual perlaba su nívea piel.

–¡¡ Akane!! ¡¡ Despierta Akane!! –

Kasumi movía desesperadamente a la chica peliazul, con movimientos algo bruscos, raro en ella, ya que Kasumi siempre era una persona pasiva, y muy cariñosa mas sin embargo esos movimientos y golpes dejaban muy de lado a la delicada castaña.

\- pero que te sucede Kasumi… por que me despiertas así –

la peliazul le hablaba algo molesta, y somnolienta ya que su hermana mayor había interrumpido su placido sueño.

\- Akane mira tu mano –

la chica de la eterna sonrisa, giraba su rostro hacia el lado opuesto donde se ubicaba la peliazul, pues se avergonzaba de aquel acto, con sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas por la escena que presenciaba, mientras que con su mano se limitaba a señalar cierta zona de la peliazul para que esta ubicara esa parte de su cuerpo que esta mimaba con devoción.

La peliazul no entendía una sola palabra, estaba confundida por el alboroto que su hermana mayor causaba.

\- que tiene mi mano Kasumi.. no entiendo.. déjame seguir durmiendo – al bajar la mirada hacia donde su hermana le indicaba, la chica entra en shock, todo lo sucedido con Ranma nuevamente había sido un sueño y ella sola se estaba auto complaciendo.

-Kasumi discúlpame por favor –

visiblemente avergonzada sale corriendo rumbo al baño para darse una ducha de agua muy muy fría, necesitaba calmar esas candentes palpitaciones en su cuerpo, provocadas por cierto chico de cabello negro.

\- ¿Akane, estará enferma? –

pensó la castaña sumergida en sus pensamientos, pues no era para menos.. en su vida jamás había presenciado tal conducta en la pequeña Tendo.

Repentinamente una voz masculina la hizo volver a la realidad de manera abrupta.

– Buenos días.. Kasumi – saludaba amablemente el azabache mostrándose tranquilo y sonriente en su primer día de trabajo en el Dojo, vestía una playera azul y unos pantalones de jeans, en su hombro cargaba una mochila, con su ropa de entrenamiento adecuada para ser el nuevo sensei del Dojo Tendo.

– Hola Ranma.. buenos días, gustas desayunar- sonreía Kasumi de manera conciliadora, el joven se sentía bastante cómodo con el trato que la chica le ofrecía.

El muchacho no sabia que contestar, por instinto subió su mano hacia la cabeza rascándola en forma de confusión, pues el creía que al despreciar tan amable gesto lo haría ver mal ante la familia Tendo.

– eres muy amable Kasumi te lo agradezco, pero ya desayune… aunque te puedo acompañar con un té-

sonríe el azabache dudoso, ante el gesto amable de Kasumi.

– ¡oh! que bien Ranma.. Sígueme por favor-

la chica de la coleta camina feliz, rumbo a la cocina a preparar el te que ese día beberían.

Contagiado con la dulzura de la chica Ranma esboza una gran sonrisa y sigue en silencio a la mayor de las Tendo con la mirada un poco perdida, pues aunque su cuerpo caminaba tras Kasumi su mente estaba dirigida hacia una pequeña niña terca que lo había vuelto loco.

\- toma asiento por favor Ranma-

la mayor de las Tendo le indicaba el lugar donde posicionarse, mientras ella sigue su rumbo hacia la cocina para terminar su cometido.

Ranma solo asiente y toma un lugar en aquel comedor, no podía evitarlo sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la planta alta de la casa, solo esperaba ver a la hermosa y testaruda peli azul bajar por las escaleras.. Deseaba que esos bellos ojos volvieran a conectarse de nuevo con los de el y que aquella sonrisa tan embriagante iluminara de nuevo su día, solo eso pedía por ahora, ya que el gran Ranma Saotome, sabia que se merecía mas.

Akane era un manojo de nervios sus emociones se mezclaban sin control, se encontraba peleando con ella misma en su cuarto, caminaba de un lado a otro hablando sola, elevando de manera exagerada sus brazos.

– ¡¡rayos!! Como pude quedarme dormida y soñar todo eso.. No es posible acaso estoy volviéndome ninfómana o algo así.. Y lo peor de todo.. Kasumi me vio ¡¡ay no que vergüenza!!-

tapaba su cara con ambas manos, agitándolas de una forma exagerada, a manera de negación, se deja caer al suelo de forma brusca, bufando exasperada, dando pie a llorar desahogando toda su irá e impotencia.

Nabiki recién despertaba tras escuchar la rabieta de Akane, después de todo su alcoba quedaba a lado de la peliazul, permitiendo escuchar con facilidad lo que allí pasaba, camino de manera perezosa y adormilada, hasta la entrada del cuarto de su hermana menor y sin tocar a la puerta decidió entrar encontrándose con una escena, que no esperaba ver, la menor de las jóvenes se encontraba en el suelo, en una postura nada familiar para la ambiciosa chica, Akane estaba en posición fetal, llorando desconsolada.

-¿ Akane pero.. Que tienes?-

pregunta la mediana de las Tendo, palpablemente preocupada por la manera en que encontró a su hermanita.. se acercó rápidamente e intento ponerla en pie con sus manos tratando de darle consuelo.

\- ni yo misma lo se…. Nabiki- hablaba la peliazul entre hipidos -Ahora que estas aquí.. Podrías decirme donde vive Ranko- preguntaba la chica mientras trataba de chantajear a su astuta hermana.

\- oooh.. Ya veo todo este circo, solo fue para llamar mi atención-

de una manera mecánica la chica ambiciosa se levanta y camina hacia la puerta con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, pues por un momento en realidad sintió preocupación por alguien, que no era ella

-mi información te costará y mucho Kane-

le guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación dejando una Akane más que furiosa y confundida de lo que ya estaba, pues su plan no había dado resultado.

-esa Nabiki es muy astuta-

decía entre dientes mientras, se maldecía internamente, pues ese plan lo había ideado pensando, que su hermana caería redondita y le daría la información que esta deseaba.

.

.

.

Poco a poco el sol se posicionaba en lo mas alto del cielo azul, dejando ver un lindo día, los rayos del astro en todo su esplendor daban una sensación de calidez, la familia Tendo se encontraba reunida alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa del comedor para empezar a degustar sus alimentos.

– Ranma.. me gusta tu entusiasmo espero seas un excelente maestro, empezaras con la primera clase son adolescentes tendrás que ser firme para que te obedezcan-

el patriarca de la casa Tendo hablaba serio, mientras engullía sus alimentos pausadamente, disfrutándolos con los ojos cerrados.

\- muchas gracias por la confianza señor Tendo-

estaba notablemente nervioso la presencia y la mirada asesina de Akane no ayudaban mucho para poder contestar calmado, ante aquella charla.

– yo seré quien te supervise a partir de hoy, si fallas te iras de aquí-

la peliazul hablaba con un tono retador y con una sonrisa algo burlona pues ella propiciaría cualquier tipo de percance para que este se largara lo antes posible de su hogar.

\- ay Kane déjalo en paz es su primer día, ya mañana lo puedes supervisar además te conviene tenerlo-

la ambiciosa chica de melena corta comía sin mirar la figura de Akane frente a ella, aunque no era necesario verla podía sentir su aura de batalla a punto de explotar.

\- niñas se pueden comportar tenemos visita-

en un tono amable Kasumi trataba de menguar los ánimos de las chicas, pues ya era algo común, escucharlas discutir por cualquier situación, pero la apacible chica lo pedía regalando una dulce sonrisa.

El día transcurrió muy aburrido para el pesar de Ranma tener que enseñar lo básico y moderar su fuerza no lo hacía del todo feliz y menos al tener que soportar la mirada asesina de su amada Akane.

-"¡¡Diablos!! tengo que pensar en como acercarme a ella, pero con mi estupidez y mi enorme bocota, siempre lo arruino todo.. me será muy difícil.. me pone muy nervioso"–

el azabache tenia una discusión mental, mientras les daba una demostración a sus nuevos aprendices.

– Maestro es usted muy bueno- hablaba entusiasmado uno de sus nuevos aprendices.

– desde luego, no por nada eh entrenado desde niño- el pecho del azabache se hincho al igual que su ego mientras hablaba

– Tampoco tienes que exagerar Jairo- la peliazul notablemente molesta pues su orgullo habló por ella, pese a que coincidía con el comentario de su discípulo.

– Tiene razón mi bella dama, no soy tan bueno.. ya que solo es una octava parte de mis conocimientos- el azabache disfrutaba hacer enojar a la pequeña que observaba molesta la escena donde el ojiazul se pavoneaba frente a ella.

–¡¡¡¡ooooh!!!!!- todos los discípulos reaccionaban al unísono, Sorprendidos ante tal comentario de su fuerte sensei.

– En primer lugar.. no soy ¡TU! Bella dama y en segundo lugar solo eres un tonto engreído- la chica estaba visiblemente enojada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, no entendía el por que ese chico la ponía de esa manera.

– por supuesto tiene razón AUN… -

Ranma hablaba con sorna y haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra -NO ERES MI BELLA DAMA- al escuchar hablar al ojiazul, la chica tenia la intensión de protestar pero antes de hacerlo el, la interrumpió - y si me permites tengo una clase que terminar- giro su rostro hacia otro lado y la ignoro totalmente.

Akane salió furiosa del dojo dando grandes zancadas, y fuertes pisotones estaba apuntó de golpear un árbol cuando de pronto se encontró con algo bastante agradable para ella…

\- ¡P-chan! – grito la peliazul emocionada al ver su pequeña mascota, el pequeño cerdito negro se emocionó tanto al verla que salto directo a los brazos de la chica.

– cui cui cui - solo se escuchaba los sonidos que mascullaba la mascota Moviendo su trompa en los senos de Akane, casi se podía observar a p-chan sonreír y sonrojarse con el contacto de la chica.

– te extrañe demasiado P-chan me gustaría saber dónde te metes cada que desapareces- ella lo abrazaba con ternura y amor, los ojos de la peliazul, despedían total fascinación por su pequeña mascota.

En el dojo Ranma terminaba sus clases, todos los alumnos se habían marchado muy contentos y exhaustos por el nuevo entrenamiento.

continuara...

_**un fuerte abrazo y mil gracias a mi querida beta jaly, quien empezo siendo mi beta por DULCE VENGANZA y la terminé acaparando con pasión jaja, sorry querida pero no pienso dejarte ir (ok.eso sono macabro) .**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

**Pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico.**

Capitulo 13.

Al terminar las clases Kasumi me pidió que me quedará a cenar, una parte de mi deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar ahí, pero tuve que rechazar su invitación, no puedo seguir alimentando el odio de Akane contra mí, necesito ganárme su confianza, aún que… será un poco.. o más bien muy difícil.. no siempre logro quedarme callado. Al salir del dojo pude ver como Akane acariciaba a ese pequeño cerdo negro que yacía entre sus brazos, se notaba muy contenta mimando y acercando su rostro hacia ese animal, su pequeña nariz rosaban la cabeza del cerdo negro, no se que me sucedió en ese momento, pero la irá me cegó por completo, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue acercarme a ellos lo mas rápido posible y alejarlo de sus redondeados pechos, los cuales me pertenecen a mi… son solo míos, solo yo tengo derecho a disfrutar de ellos, como se atreve a tocarla.

-maldito cerdo-

hable entre dientes, con mi mandíbula tensa, me dolía la quijada por la fuerza que empleaba ante tal acto, no podía controlar mis celos, esa mujer me pertenece a mi y a nadie mas.

– ¡¡oye!! pero que rayos te sucede devuélveme a P-chan-

la peliazul trataba de arrebatarle a su mascota dando saltos frente a el azabache, para poder alcanzar a su preciado animalito, pero la diferencia en su altura era abismal, hasta que ella muy furiosa, pues no era muy paciente y menos con cierto chico, empieza a lanzarle un golpe tras otro pero no atinaba ninguno.

\- Este.. cerdo pervertido.. se viene conmigo-

hablaba esquivando los golpes de Akane sin mucho esfuerzo, el azabache era veloz y muy ágil no le costaba mucho trabajo librarse de ella, dando saltos por todo el patio de la residencia Tendo, tenia que alejar a el cerdo de su amado tormento.

– ¿como que pervertido? ¿que te pasa? ¡¡ Creo que estás loco!!-

exclamó, la chica mientras lanzaba un fuerte y certero golpe, el cual fue directo al pequeño cuerpo de p-chan, que fue utilizado como escudo de protección para el ojiazul

\- aaaaahhh!! P-chan lo siento-

gritaba asustada pidiendo perdón al pobre animalito, después de tremendo puñetazo directo en su cuerpo

\- ¡¡¡como se te ocurre ponerlo de escudo Ranma!!!-

Gritaba furiosa mientras encaraba directo a Ranma poniéndose de puntillas para poder quedar un poco mas alta, cosa totalmente inútil, pues esos escasos centímetros no le ayudaban mucho a la pequeña chica, sin embargo se podía observar como desprendía un aura de batalla, la cual hacia estremecer al gran Ranma Saotome.

\- a..kane Tran… tran..quilízate por favor-

el chico retrocedía dos pasos con cada palabra dicha, el miedo de este crecía al ver esos ojos llameantes llenos de ira.

Akane lo miraba intensamente que si sus ojos fueran Navajas con solo mirarlo lo estarían atravesando ahora mismo, caminaba lentamente directo hacia el, como un león acechando a su fragil presa, con un rápido movimiento le quito a p-chan de las manos al azabache, y antes de tocar el suelo con sus pies lanzo una potente patada directo en la mandíbula del chico mandándolo a volar por los aires de Nerima.

Nabiki observaba todo muy divertida recargada en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la estancia con el jardín de su casa, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al ver tal escena

-"si supieras quien es el en realidad hermanita"-

– ¿estás bien p-chan?- la peliazul revisaba minuciosamente el cuerpo de su cerdo mascota, giraba al animal en sus manos, de manera cuidadosa, para poder observar cada detalle de su maltrecho cuerpecito.

– cui cui cuiiiii cuiiiii –

parecía que aquella mascota entendía las palabras de la muchacha, pues este se quejaba de dolor ante la pregunta de su dueña.

Akane lo abraza con ternura contra su cuerpo, sabia que había lastimado a su pequeño amigo, por culpa del odioso chico, camina apresurada rumbo a su habitación pasando a lado de Nabiki.

\- ni me digas nada Nabiki hoy no estoy de humor para tus chantajes-

la peliazul ni siquiera volteo a ver a la ambiciosa de las Tendo, solo camino indiferente con su cabeza en alto, siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación.

\- "eso crees Akane… eso crees"-

pensó Nabiki mientras seguía con la mirada a su pequeña hermana.

la tarde pasó y con ella las clases canceladas, tras el golpe que mando a ranma lejos del dojo tuvieron que cancelar sus clases, sound prefirió no reclamar nada a su pequeña hija y cenar en tranquilidad.

.

.

.

\- ya está lista la cena- la mayor de las hermanas Tendo llamaba al resto de la familia desde las escaleras para que estos bajen a cenar.

La primera en hacerse presente fue la chica de la melena castaña

– gracias Kasumi pero hoy no me quedaré a cenar, tengo una reunión de una posible víctima-

sus ojos despedían un brillo que iluminaba la estancia completa

-que diga de un nuevo socio.-

reía maliciosamente mientras hacia ademanes con sus brazos tratando de minimizar sus palabras.

\- esta bien Nabiki ¿podrías llevarle la cena a Tofu?... Tiene muchos pacientes y no podrá venir a cenar -

le sonreía mientras le entregaba en sus manos unos recipientes tapados con la cena de ese día.

– claro me queda de pasó –

hablaba entre dientes maldiciendo el, porque no podía negarle nada a su hermana.

Para las pequeñas hermanas Tendo, Kasumi es como su segunda madre, aunque no existían tantos años de diferencia entre las hermanas, para ellas era una figura de respeto y autoridad, no se pueden negar a la dulzura y sonrisa que desprende la mayor de las hermanas, es tan única que suavizo por ese instante el duro y frío corazón de Nabiki.

.

.

.

En un callejón a unas cuantas cuadras del dojo, ya era costumbre ver una linda pareja darse amor a escondidas, para ellos con solo besarse y abrazarse era más que suficiente, por el momento ambos habían decidido ocultar su relación de las personas, ella es una joven hermosa, maestra, soltera sin compromiso alguno y el otro es un hombre maduro, padre de tres hermosas chicas y aun que no aparenta su edad, no puede evitar avergonzarse por estar enamorado de la señorita Hinako.

\- se que me amas, pero ya no quiero que nos sigamos ocultando … se que tus hijas aceptaran nuestra relación-

la dulce maestra lo observaba mientras seguía colgada del cuello de su galante hombre.

– tengo miedo que no lo acepten, eres 10 años más joven y yo soy un respetado viudo, pero… - respira profundo y con un deje de tristeza en su rostro -tienes razón no puedo seguir tratándote así no lo mereces- sonríe con una rara mueca en su rostro.

\- gracias…. Gracias cariño-

la dulce chica lo abraza efusivamente estaba bastante entusiasmada por la decisión del amor de su vida

-ya veras que tus hijas estarán muy felices que por fin te des la oportunidad de amar-

se colgaba de nuevo con sus brazos al cuello del hombre de larga cabellera dándole un tierno beso transmitiéndo todo su amor, con un solo beso, el cual Sound respondió de la misma manera sujetándola de la cintura y profundizando más el beso.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de Nerima se distingue caminando a un chico furioso se podía observar que había estado metido en una batalla sin tregua, pues los golpes en su cuerpo y las ropas algo desgarradas daban esa impresión.

\- tonta Akane como se atreve a golpearme-

hablando consigo mismo, no entendiendo la fuerza y el enojo de la muchacha

-a quien trato de engañar, el golpe no me enoja, ni tampoco el haber aterrizado a cientos de kilómetros de casa, si no ese maldito cerdo, estoy seguro que se trata de Ryoga-

apretaba fuerte sus puños hasta casi observar sus nudillos ponerse blancos, por el esfuerzo.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a su casa, apenas iba abrir cuando la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver a una mujer de cabello corto y mirada amorosa cargada de paz.

– hijo pasa ya es muy tarde y hace frío.. vamos te preparare un delicioso té-

mostrando una amplia sonrisa la señora Saotome, demostraba lo feliz que le hace ver y tener a su hijo con ella.

**continuara...**

**_Listo llegamos al capítulo 13 , estos capítulos estan casi iguales a como los tenía en wattpad o en el face por que digo casi iguales , pues por que con ayuda de jaly y kaysachan (experta en suculencia) se pudo hacer capitulos mejor detallados y decentes, el capítulo 14 tal vez lo suba la próxima semana, digo tal vez por que si lo término antes pues obvio lo subiría antes._**

**_Un saludo Alas chicas de #TeamRanmaConda ..._**

**_NUEVAMENTE RECOMIENDO A KAYSACHAN ENSERIO LA TIENEN QUE LEER Y ASI SE UNEN A MI PARA ACOSARLA _**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi .**

_Nuevamente pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener._

**Capítulo 14**

\- Ese Ranma… Es un….. Es un.. ¡¡aaash!! me enfurece.. ¿Como se atreve a usar de escudo a mi P-chan? lo mejor será evitarlo no tengo porque soportarlo todo el día, después de todo nuestras clases no coinciden - La menor de las Tendo bufo , por la frustración que le causaba la osadía de aquel joven de mirada azulada.

– Al menos mañana no tendré que verlo- medito un momento sus palabras -a quien trato de engañar, si quiero verlo, tenerlo cerca, sentir su arrebatador aroma a madera con cítricos…- suspiraba sonoramente mientras imágenes del chico venían a su mente, recordando ese masculino aroma, su profunda mirada y ese cuerpo tan grande, tan varonil como el de un bello Dios Nórdico.

-Una ventaja de estar sintiendo esto por Ranma.. es que no soy lesbiana.. pero tal vez si soy bisexual- las dudas estaban a la orden del día en la mente de la pequeña peliazul.. como una pequeña pelirroja había cambiado por completo su mundo y su identidad sexual, estaba confundida y ahora de buenas a primeras llega un hombre y la confunde el doble.

Se puso a meditar unos instantes mas, del como su loca y ajetreada vida no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza, se rió del como las cosas lejos de aclararse, solo la confundían mas, y entre toda esa maraña de pensamientos una pregunta resaltaba entre todo aquel embrollo.

– ¿Que soy?¿Que prefiero?-

.

.

.

\- Buenas noches.. cuñado… - saluda la ambiciosa de las Tendo desde la entrada del consultorio, mientras se quita su calzado y se colocaba las pequeñas pantuflas que había en la entrada.

\- Buenas noches Nabiki.. – el guapo medico terminaba de limpiar los utensilios de su consultorio, mientras saludaba a su cuñada con gusto, sin dejar de hacer su encomienda.

– Te traje la cena… te la manda con mucho amor Kasumi- la ambiciosa de las Tendo le guiña un ojo y lo ve con picardía, pues le gustaba jugar con las emociones de las personas.

\- No tardes mucho en comerlo, para que no se enfríe- reía al ver la expresión del guapo galeno nervioso, disfrutaba aquel semblante lleno de matices rojizos.

\- Gra……Gracias – Tofu casi convertido en un robot, toma el bolso de Nabiki, en lugar de los recipientes con comida, estaba de nuevo en el trance que utilizaba cuando aun solo era el eterno enamorado de Kasumi.

A la ambiciosa de los Tendo se le formaba una gota de sudor en su sien, aun no se explicaba la razón por la cual el galeno reaccionaba de esa manera, al escuchar el nombre de su amada, pues esto siempre le ocurría cuando Kasumi estaba cerca.

– Tofu eso que tomaste es mi bolso, y lo necesito… no entiendo como es que sigues fingiendo… Recuerda soy Nabiki ya se que después de un año de estar casado se te quitaron los nervios y ahora eres "MUY"- recalcó la palabra haciendo comillas con sus manos, enfatizando la palabra MUY..

-Cariñoso con Kasumi… quien te viera.. ¡¡Eeh picaron!!- reía de manera burlona, ante la actitud de su cuñado,

Tofu optó por quedarse callado después de todo a Nabiki nadie le ganaba, ella siempre estaba un paso delante de los demás, estaba de sobra explicar, el por que se pone nervioso al hablar de su bella esposa.

\- Ok ya entendí… no dirás nada.. bueno este show, ya se acabó… me voy cuñadito- sin más que decir la ambiciosa chica salió del consultorio y subió a su auto, que estaba aparcado frente al consultorio.

.

.

.

En el hogar Saotome una preocupada madre trata de comprender una de las tantas emociones que afligen a su primogénito.

– ¡No mamá! Ya te dije por enésima vez que mi enojo no tiene nada que ver con Happosai, a el ni siquiera lo vi hoy, - el azabache estaba molesto por el cuestionamiento de su madre

-De hecho, no estoy molesto solo es cansancio, por favor solo déjame descansar.- el azabache trataba de darle evasivas al problema, pues no quería que su madre se enterara del verdadero motivo que lo tenía así.

– Está bien Ranma discúlpame, por ser tan entrometida- la señora Saotome hacía un gesto triste con su rostro -solo me preocupa que Happosai se entere de tu maldición- hablaba seria y con un semblante triste, pues sabía que su pequeño retoño tenia algo, lo sentía, lo percibía en su voz, en sus ojos, pero no quería presionarlo, todo a su tiempo.. pero si tenía ese sentimiento de tristeza.. como era posible que su hijo no confiara en ella.

– Mamá discúlpame, por alzar la voz… Te amo no lo olvides solo quiero descansar – el muchacho trataba de darle unas cuantas palabras que la hicieran sentir mejor, dio un largo suspiro, acercándose a su madre depositando un largo beso en la frente de la bella mujer, el azabache le brinda una linda sonrisa y una mirada tierna tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que la ama.

Había sido un día cansado física y emocionalmente, lo único que el deseaba era tomar una larga ducha para destensar los músculos y despejar su mente, le brinda una ultima mirada a su madre con una sonrisa de lado y se gira con dirección al baño.

En el cuarto de baño de la residencia Saotome un lindo cerdito negro con bandana amarilla, entraba al área de bañera y regadera, ante la mirada sorprendida del azabache, el cual no lo perdía de vista, el joven artista marcial yacía plácidamente dentro de la tina relajando su cuerpo, el cerdito salto dentro de la bañera y a los pocos segundos emergió un apuesto y alto chico castaño con un prominente colmillo.

– Vaya "P-CHAN"- el azabache hablo con rabia y con burla recalcando el nombre de la mascota de la peli-azul. -Hasta que apareces- las palabras salían en un tono sarcástico y furioso donde ambas emociones eran protagonistas de aquel corto dialogo, el azabache no podía evitar sentir celos, quería darle la paliza de su vida.

– ¡¡RANMA!!- el chico del colmillo se acercaba furioso al cuerpo del azabache, lo sujeto fuerte del cuello, estaba visiblemente molesto, quería marcar territorio y demostrarle que no estaba jugando, la mirada del chico del colmillo era amenazante, su aura era de batalla, definitivamente lucharía por sus intereses.

No necesitaron más palabras, ni retarse a un duelo para saber lo que ambos querían, con aquellas miradas y esas auras empezaron una batalla campal, donde golpe tras golpe, dentro de aquel baño solo se escuchaba sus gritos de batalla y el crujir de los azulejos al ser brutalmente masacrados por los guerreros que combatían en ese lugar.

-¡¡Akane es mía….!! ¡¡Ranma!! te lo eh contado muchas veces como te atreves a querer robármela – el chico del colmillo le gritaba exasperado, mientras esquivaba los golpes de su rival, Ryoga acertó un fuerte golpe en el estómago del azabache, haciéndolo tambalear un poco, por el dolor y la falta de aire.

-Ni.. Ni creas que lo permitiré- el azabache escupía y tosía un poco por el golpe recibido, tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba muy cabreado por el asunto de que ambos estaban interesados por la misma mujer, Ranma intentaba dejarle claro a su primo que el pelearía por conseguir la atención y el amor de la pequeña Tendo, una vez recuperado un poco el aliento volvió a tomar posición de combate.

-Ryoga… Akane ya fue mía.. Yo… – No podía terminar una frase completa, pues aun sentía un dolor punzante en el lugar donde Ryoga lo había golpeado – yo.. n…no sabía que era ella tu chica especial – se tocaba la parte afectada mientras se retorcía un poco, Ryoga lo había golpeado con saña, no era cualquier combate, para el era decisivo estaba en juego esa chica especial de la que se había enamorado.

-¡¡Cállate Ranma!! tu siempre quitándome todo lo que quiero, pero esta vez… no te dejaré quitarme a mi Akane… – el chico del colmillo hacia crujir sus dedos en señal de amenaza, para ambos continuar con aquella guerra sin cuartel, seguían peleando en aquel pequeño lugar de la residencia Saotome puñetazos, patadas e incluso un que otro cabezazo podía resaltar en aquel combate. Ambos estaban inmersos defendiendo su postura de machos, cuando el sonido de una conocida katana los hizo detenerse.

Los chicos reaccionaron de inmediato cubriendo esa parte de sus anatomías tan varoniles, los guerreros marciales temblaban pues ellos eran consientes del carácter estricto de la dueña de aquella afilada Katana.

Era inevitable temblar ante la mirada de asombro y furia de la mujer, en muy pocas ocasiones en su vida de guerreros marciales habían sentido miedo ante un oponente pero ante este rival era diferente, los chicos trataban de articular palabras con seguridad pero era imposible, estas salían de sus labios temblorosas y con un hilo de voz.

-Madre estamos desnudos – bastante nervioso el chico de trenza trataba de sensibilizar a su madre, de la posición tan incomoda en la que ambos se encontraban.

-Tiiiiiaa No… No… Nodoka- el muchacho del colmillo lucia aun mas nervioso que su primo, pues en mas de una ocasión supo lo que era probar la furia de la señora Saotome.

-¿Qué… esta… pasando… aquí?- Nodoka observaba con detenimiento la escena que protagonizaban los jóvenes -han destruido el baño Por completo, ¿pero que rayos les pasa? – sabía que ambos tenían temperamentos volátiles.. pero aquello era el colmo, esta vez habían rebasado todo limite..

Saco por completo aquella afilada katana de su funda, y como todo un samurái experimentado empuño la gran espada, apuntando en dirección donde se encontraban los muchachos temblando de miedo

Nodoka seguía observando aquel lugar, haciendo un recuento de los daños, paseaba su vista de un lugar a otro, no podía reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba, parecía un campo de batalla, el lavabo esta destrozado solo había dos pequeños chorros de agua saliendo a presión de aquella mullida pared, el vapor del agua caliente le daba un aspecto de irrealidad, todo aquello parecía un sueño.

En una de las paredes colgaban pedazos de lo que parecía haber sido un fino espejo, la señora Saotome solo podía ver fragmentos de su reflejo en aquello que creía era su costosa reliquia, pudo ver como en su frente palpitaba una vena y como su mandíbula se tensaba ante aquella perdida.

Seguía evaluando los daños todo estaba irreconocible, de aquella bella tina hecha de lindos mosaicos en colores marfil, tan sobrios y elegantes que le daban tanta paz y armonía a la ducha ahora ya no quedaba nada, solo se podía divisar un gran hoyo con escombros, pedazos de todos tamaños de lo que antes era la bañera, chorros de agua que salían disparados en diferentes direcciones, el lugar de paz de la residencia Saotome había sido profanado por dos temperamentales muchachos. En ese momento Nodoka sintió como su ojo izquierdo era poseído por un tic el cual no dejaba de moverlo.

-Madre, no… – las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, al ver el reluciente metal de la katana apuntando a su garganta, el muchacho ante la severa mirada de su madre era reducido a un bebé miedoso, paralizado por el temor y apunto de caer al suelo para llorar desconsolado, pero el artista marcial que había dentro de el, se armo de valor para poder dialogar con su madre.

-Madre, solo estábamos entrenando- buscaba una excusa dentro de su atormentada mente para salir ileso de aquella situación -pero se nos fue un poquito la mano – hablaba avergonzado, con la mirada en el destruido suelo y su mano rascando su nuca en señal de completa confusión, pues sus ideas de excusas no eran muy buenas en ese momento, por el estado en que se encontraba su madre seria difícil encontrar algo coherente para que ella creyera.

Ryoga por su parte permanecía en silencio, sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido, solo se podía escuchar el cimbrar de su cuerpo o sus rodillas golpear entre si por el temblar constante de sus extremidades.

-No me importara si llegas cansado del trabajo… van a reparar el baño, y todos los desperfectos que haya en la casa y el Dojo – la matriarca de aquel hogar, trataba de contener las ganas de ver correr sangre producido por el filo de su Katana. Los jóvenes intentaron protestar, pero fue imposible ante la mirada inquisidora de una mujer tratando de controlar su furia, ambos chicos sintieron el aura de terror que emanaba aquella dulce mujer "como era posible esa transformación, sin duda era una digna descendiente de guerreros samuráis"

-Y no… les eh preguntado si quieren o pueden contratar a alguien… ambos lo harán- la matriarca Saotome miraba decidida a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a ella apuntando con la katana uno a la vez -Ryoga cada que termines tus clases, vendrás a reparar el baño… - el chico asentía sin parpadear pues no quería ser victima de su querida tía -y lo mismo contigo Ranma terminando tus clases en el Dojo Tendo regresas de inmediato – los dos jóvenes asentían de manera mecánica y robotizada como si se tratara de una orden militar.

Ahora entendían por que el señor de la casa jamás quería llevarle la contraria a su bella y delicada mujer, eso seria equivalente a cometer suicidio.

.

.

.

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa amor- una joven y bella maestra miraba con amor e ilusión al hombre que tenía frente a ella, ese hombre le había trastornado su vida y eso a ella le encantaba.

-Sabes que no puedo permitir que andes sola a estas horas – aquel tono en su voz era tan varonil, tan protector que la mujer no podía evitar estremecerse ante sus palabras, ella deseaba ser protegida y amada por el amor de su vida siempre.

Sound tomo las manos de su amada entre las suyas, colocando un tierno beso en ellas, cerrando sus ojos tratando de transmitir todos sus sentimientos, separo sus labios y fijo sus ojos en los de la enamorada joven, su mirada era seria llena de seguridad y convicción.

-Hinako sería un verdadero placer si aceptaras ser mi pareja en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kasumi- el hombre de larga cabellera miraba de manera seria, pero se podía ver un destello de ilusión en sus ojos -y ese momento será el indicado para presentarte formalmente a mis hijas – en la voz se podía escuchar entusiasmo por complacer a la mujer que le había robado el corazón, pero a la vez incertidumbre al desconocer las reacciones de sus hijas.

Muy en el fondo Sound sentía temor, aunque sus hijas ya eran mayores, siempre había respetado la memoria de su esposa, jamás había pensado en otra mujer siempre tan dedicado a su hogar a sus tres pequeñas, pero ya era tiempo de rehacer su vida y el destino le había abierto las puertas con una preciosa joven que lo amaba desinteresadamente, ya era tiempo de enfrentar a las tres Tendo.

Por su parte la mujer que lo escuchaba estaba tan emocionada ante tal propuesta, por fin podría gritar su amor, ya no se verían a escondidas, estaba tan feliz que daba saltitos de un lugar a otro, no podía contener tanta alegría sonreía tan radiante y llena de vida, en un impulso se abalanzo hacia su pareja dándole un fuerte abrazo Y llenándolo de besos en todo el rostro.

-Gracias amor.. muchas gracias, te amo – Hinako entre cada frase lo besa una y otra vez pues quería dejarle claro lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que la hacia con la propuesta.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron.. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ranma cada día estaba más frustrado, molesto con el mismo, pues como hombre no podía acercase Akane sin arruinarlo, siempre terminaba usando su gran bocota, lastimando a la chica, insultándola, esa actitud tan egocéntrica tomaba posesión de su cuerpo echando a perder todo, como era posible que el encanto Saotome no funcione con ella, no sabía como tratarla, siempre que la tenía cerca se ponía tan nervioso, su cerebro y su boca definitivamente no estaban conectados, pues aunque el tenía un discurso en su mente previamente ensayado todo se borraba, empezaba a tartamudear y lo primero que se le ocurría era empezar con esa actitud arrogante lo cual cada día alejaba mas a la bella muchacha.

Mientras tanto Ryoga aprovechaba cada instante cerca de la joven, era atento, caballeroso, su actitud muchas de las veces tímida le causaba ternura a la muchacha, pasaba ratos muy agradables en compañía de el, el chico del colmillo cada vez ganaba mas puntos con ella, tanto en su forma maldita, como en su forma de hombre, era un chico apuesto, alto, tenía unos grandes ojos color miel muy soñadores y su porte de artista marcial tan varonil lo hacían definitivamente competencia, Ranma tenía que admitir que Ryoga era buen partido para los ojos de cualquier chica, y un golpe bajo era que también en su forma maldita se aprovechaba de la situación, pues cuando era la mascota de la peli-azul se la pasaba en sus brazos, siendo mimado y amado por ella, el cerdito se la pasaba con su cara entre los pechos de la muchacha, gozando de su presencia en las noches, dejándolo dormir con ella, como era posible que Akane se la pasara de maravilla con el, en sus dos formas.

\- Ese maldito cerdo,- Ranma rabiaba de celos solo de imaginar como disfrutaban ambos de su presencia mutua -como detesto que disfrutes de su aroma en las noches, y al despertar puedas contemplarla mientras duerme- no podía mas con esos pensamientos, su mente estaba totalmente nublada por los celos.

-No me queda otra opción.. Ranko volverás al ataque – el azabache estaba muy sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, que podía sentir como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, producto de las miles de imágenes que pasaban por su mente, donde Akane y Ranko eran las protagonistas, ya quería volverla a sentir, saborear sus dulces labios, oler su dulce aroma femenino entre sus brazos, como extrañaba esa pequeña caprichosa, definitivamente lo enamoro.. sus pensamientos lo tenían con la mirada perdida y sonriendo como un completo idiota, cuando una voz dulce lo saco de su ensoñación, era Kasumi que tenía un buen rato observando ese vaivén de emociones dibujarse en el rostro del nuevo Sensei del Dojo.

-Ranma, mañana es mi cumpleaños y estas invitado- la chica le brindaba como siempre la mas cálida de sus sonrisas -las clases estarán canceladas por el día de mañana – la dulce mujer lo miraba esperando una respuesta del joven ante su invitación.

-Claro… Kasumi será un placer venir a festejarte, gracias por invitarme – el azabache sonreía ante el cordial gesto de la muchacha, le agradaba la idea de estar mas tiempo en casa de los Tendo cualquier pretexto era bueno para tratar de convivir mas con la mujer que lo tenía embobado.

-Ya eres parte de la familia, no hay nada que agradecer… ¿te quedarás a cenar? –

-Detesto decirte que no, pero ya tengo Planes- en realidad al chico no le gustaba negarse ante las invitaciones de Kasumi, pero tenía un asunto de mucha importancia en la reconstrucción de su hogar, pues aunque Ryoga y el trabajaran arduamente, no habían avanzado mucho.

\- No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana – Kasumi lo despedía con un movimiento de su mano y su eterna sonrisa tan característica de ella.

.

.

.

Una linda chica de cabello azulado buscaba entre sus memorias el rumbo de su vida, motivos para ser feliz, respuestas para todas esas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, últimamente sus sentimientos no estaban muy definidos y se sentía peor que un adolescente.

Su mirada estaba fija apreciando el hermoso cielo estrellado desde su cómoda silla ubicada cerca del escritorio junto a la ventana, admiraba lo bello de la noche, la paz que se sentía, y como a pesar de que el máximo astro no estaba en todo su esplendor , las estrellas también tenían un hermoso brillo y cada una de ellas era diferente.

Recordó una bella historia, era un cuento viejo de la mitología griega, que su madre le conto cuando era pequeña, donde los protagonistas eran una ninfa triste que buscaba amor, un centauro algo loco que ayudaría a la ninfa a encontrar una sirena que solo buscaba un abrazo..

Los dos primeros buscaban a la sirena por ordenes de un oráculo, el cual les dijo que en las estrellas estaba su respuesta, el oráculo les dijo que bajo el cielo, el brillo de las estrellas los guiaría hasta su destino y cada vez que estas cayeran, pidieran encontrar el amor, y fue así como dieron con aquella sirena que solo pedía ser abrazada por alguien que quisiera amarla.

Su madre le conto que cada estrella era un deseo, esperando por la persona adecuada, por eso cuando veías el cielo y una estrella caía ante tus ojos eso significaba que ese deseo era para ti.. solo tenias que ver dentro de tu corazón para pedir el deseo correcto… Akane observaba fijamente el cielo esperando que una de aquellas estrellas cayera para cumplir su deseo..

La mente de la peli-azul se ilusionaba pero también era realista solo eran cuentos, fabulas bellas que su madre le contaba para crear un mundo mágico, a su alrededor, después de ese lindo pensamiento venia un duro golpe de realidad.

Sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado la chica de ojos marrón soltó un sonoro suspiro pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Pov Akane

Las cosas han marchado bien en el Dojo, me gusta mucho entrenar, a los niños y a las mujeres, esa actividad me a ayudado mucho, para distraer mis pensamientos, y poner un poco en paz mis sentimientos, necesito dejar atrás todos esos fantasmas que atormentan mi cabeza.

El salir a pasear con Ryoga de vez en cuando me hace mucho bien, es tan lindo y amable, me encanta que este cerca de mi, me gusta su amistad… ¿Será Ryoga la respuesta a mis preguntas..? ¿Sera mi estrella?.

En cuanto a Ranma hay algo en el que me atrae tanto, no se explicarlo, mi corazón se altera cuando lo veo, mi pulso se descontrola, pero cuando abre la boca, siento como la bilis sube por todo mi cuerpo, a veces creo que le atraigo por como me mira, pero solo se acerca a mi para molestarme, y hacerme sentir mal o menospreciarme, es una lastima que sea tan engreído y obstinado. El y yo, no podemos llevarnos bien yo no le agrado y su manera de ser me desquicia demasiado es mejor estar lejos el uno del otro… .

Seria bueno tener una estrella para que me cumpliera un deseo.. ppfff niñerías…..

Fin pov Akane

Una de las hermanas Tendo que no podría pasar ningún tipo de negocio u oportunidad, vio que podría sacar una gran ganancia con la melancolía que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hermana menor.

-Akane.. linda…. ¿Sabes...? tu bella peli-roja , a estado frecuentando el antro donde se conocieron- la mediana de las Tendo escudriñaba el rostro de su hermana buscando alguna señal, que la beneficiara.

-Mira te traje esto y no te preocupes, estas son gratis, pero… si quieres más entonces esas si te costarán – Nabiki seguía buscando en el rostro de su hermana una mueca un gesto de preocupación, emoción algo que le confirmara lo que ella buscaba.

-Pero… ¿como sabes más tu de ella que yo? – la oji-marrón miraba seria a su hermana, no concebía como ella tenía información de su querida pelirroja, sabia que su hermana era capaz de muchas cosas, con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, a ella le interesa muy poco el engañar, culpar o mentir, simplemente tendría que andar con pies de plomo ante su comentario.

Continuará….

.

.

.

_**Hola a todos los que me leen y aunque no dejen sus Review me agrada que lean la historia, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mí al escribirla.**__**Mi querida beta gracias por la enorme ayuda que me das en cada capítulo.**__**Un fuerte abrazo para las chicas locas de #TeamRanmaConda sigan igual de locas no cambien .**__**Por cierto mi querida beta ya subió su primer historia corran a leerla (Kariiim) .**_

_**Y como siempre vuelvo a recordarles que lean y pongan como autor favorito a kaysachan uff sentirán demasiado calor con cada historia que lean de ella, ella es la Reina de la suculencia.**_

_yamila : me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, espero te siga gustando, eso es lo mas chistoso como ranko si puede acercarse pero como ranma solo la cajetea y bueno nabiki pues si es imposible haber que más maldades hará._

_Nidia : gracias linda por seguir al pendiente de la historia, me sentí triste al no ver tus Review por un momento creí que ya te había dejado de gustar y me preguntaba ¿que hice mal? , pff que alivio sentí al leer tu Review._

_A.R Tendo : jaja tarde pero seguro gracias linda Por tus Review y por ponerte al día con la historia._

_Mi querida Kaysachan gracias por leerme, se que lo hiciste por mi de lo contrario no lo hubieras leído , me sigo preguntando el ¿por que? aunque creó que son por las tijeritas te quiero, besitos._


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_**Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que pueda tener, sigo aprendiendo cada día.**

Pov Akane

Necesito respuestas, esto ya no puede seguir así; o Nabiki me mandara directo a la ruina. ¿En que momento cambio tanto nuestra?, - Éramos como mejores amigas, tan unidas, cómo extraño eso; lástima que ella ama demasiado el dinero y yo las artes marciales…,pero, ¿Por qué se habrá obsesionado con lo económico? las tres adorábamos entrenar, era muy divertido, yo quería ser como ellas.

Nabiki fue siempre muy hábil en todo, papá decía que era su pequeña ninja, lo sorprendía con su agilidad para moverse con la ligereza de una pluma, era tan sigilosa al caminar; Kasumi tenía una gran maestría con el manejo de las katanas, sus movimientos eran gráciles y veloces, era como si danzara con la afilada espada.

Pero todo cambio un día, simplemente ya no quisieron seguir entrenando, fue muy decepcionante para mi, que ambas lo dejaran al mismo tiempo, mis dos ejemplos a seguir desistieron de algo que yo creí, nos apasionaba a las tres, me sentí abandonada.

Fin pov Akane

-¡Diablos! - exclamó la peli-azul con frustración pues aunque tratara de pensar en otras cosas, la pelirroja que le robó el alimento seguía presente en todo lo que hacía,.Un pensamiento osado cruzó por su turbada mente – no pierdo nada con hacerlo –

Estaba decidida a hacer un último intento con la pelirroja, buscó entre sus cosas aquel molesto pero necesario celular y con todo el valor que pudo reunir envió un mensaje de texto a la protagonista de su agonía.

¿Podemos vernos? Solo quiero hablar contigo… por favor.

Esperó varios minutos, por una respuesta que nunca llegó, desilusionada por su fallido intento se dio por vencida.

Una vez más, su tormento no le respondía los mensajes, estaba a punto de estrellar su celular contra alguna pared debido a la frustración e ira que sentía ante los desplantes de aquel ser, que le había puesto su maldito mundo de cabeza, cuando sintió una vibración del teléfono en su mano, era el preciado timbre de su celular informándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, ; su corazón se agitó al igual que su respiración, desbloqueó el teléfono con las manos temblorosas, lo más rápido que sus torpes movimientos se lo permitieron.

No…, Kane, no soy tu amada…, solo te mande mensaje para decirte mmmm… nada… duérmete jajaja, con amor Nabiki.

Una vez más su hermana la fastidió, seguía sin entender como sabía todo de ella,. Cada día sospechaba más, que aquella empresa en la que laboraba la castaña se dedicaba al espionaje, pensaba que por alguna razón, nunca había permitido que la visitaran , dentro de las oficinas.

-¡¡ maldita Nabiki… , te odio!! – la mujer soltó un sonoro grito, sin importarle quien la escuchara, lloró desconsolada, se sentía sola y débil, por un momento sintió que su llanto era tan excesivo que sus ojos se secarían, sus lágrimas invadían sin compasión su rostro; definitivamente odiaba su vida, todo le salía mal, lo que más deseaba se le negaba, lo único que pedía era ser amada y por alguna razón una y otra vez, todo se le venía abajo.

Se recostó sobre el frío suelo exhausta, pensando en lo necesario que era hacer un cambio en su vida; dejaría de ser tan explosiva, sobre todo ya no dejaría que Nabiki, siguiera fastidiando su existencia.

Esa noche el llanto había mermado su energía y vitalidad, sus párpados empezaron a pesar, necesitaba una tregua, sin darse cuenta sucumbió a los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

Después de una larga y agotadora jornada de trabajo en el Dojo Tendo, Ranma sabía perfectamente que su adorada madre lo estaría esperándolo para seguir con la remodelación de los daños que él y su primo ocasionaron al tener una batalla dentro de aquel lugar, el chico entraba con pesadumbre a su hogar, lo último que quería era tener una discusión sin sentido.

-¡Mamá! Estoy cansado, hoy fue un día agotador – el azabache en realidad no estaba del todo rendido, solo quería ducharse y consultar con la almohada la forma adecuada de tratar a Akane, la mejor manera de acercarse a ella.

-Deja de quejarte, Nenita – la voz de Ryoga se escuchó dentro del baño en construcción, ya que el chico de la bandana trabajaba ahí mismo en el dojo familiar, podía empezar antes que el azabache con las reparaciones, Ryoga tenía el rostro sucio producto de la mezcla que estaba utilizando para tapar alguna de las fisuras que habían provocado por su pelea.

-Ranma deja de quejarte… y tu Ryoga no te expreses así de tu primo, que al igual que tu… es un hombre entre hombres – la mujer de la característica katana infló su pecho, estaba orgullosa de haber formado íntegramente a dos hombres tan varoniles como ellos dos, sabía perfectamente que había hecho un buen trabajo con ambos, eran expertos peleadores, hombres fuertes y caballerosos irresistibles para cualquier mujer.

Entre peleas, trabajo duro y miradas asesinas el tiempo paso volando, el cansancio se veía reflejado en sus varoniles rostros, ese gesto influyo para que la matriarca de los Saotome tuviera un poco de piedad por los improvisados albañiles y les permitiera ir a descansar, sin pensarlo ambos jóvenes corrieron directo al baño ubicado en la planta baja, los dos artistas marciales se miraban con desafío, existía una gran tensión entre ellos, dentro del baño reposaban sus atléticos cuerpos sentados en la bañera, se observaban como si estuvieran combatiendo una feroz batalla que solo existía en sus mentes, las auras de los chicos parecían hacer hervir el agua que los rodeaba, sin decir una sola palabra los artistas marciales terminaron de asear sus cuerpos, el agua de la bañera hizo lo suyo relajando sus adoloridos músculos, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, necesitaban descansar y liberar las tensiones del día.

.

.

.

En una habitación de la residencia Saotome un chico de mirada azulada hablaba para sí mismo, estaba recostado boca arriba sobre su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, su mirada estaba fija en el techo de su cuarto, buscaba respuestas dentro de él, deseaba que una luz del cielo le indicara el camino o la respuesta correcta, porque era tan difícil… era el gran Ranma Saotome fuerte, grande, invencible y como un aditamento especial, era increíblemente guapo, no entendía como se volvía tan vulnerable ante una mujer, se volvía loco de solo recordar los desplantes y groserías de la chica, definitivamente la quería en su vida, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, desde que había leído aquel mensaje solo pensaba en eso, una y otra vez pasaba por su mente el ir y verla de nuevo.

-No se que hacer… leo una y otra vez el mensaje de Akane, pero ya no puedo ser Ranko, no quiero ser Ranko- quería disfrutarla como hombre, saborear su cuerpo, deleitarse con su presencia, embriagarse de su femenino aroma, hacerla suya… recordaba el sabor de Akane en sus labios, la textura de su piel bajo sus manos.

La imagen de Ranko delineando la delicada figura de la peliazul se posaba en su mente constantemente, se mordía el labio inferior por instinto al pensar como su boca recorrió cada rincón del precioso cuerpo de la chica, cerraba sus ojos mientras con una de sus manos revolvía su cabellera con desesperación, se debatía internamente en contestar ese mensaje para correr a los brazos de su amada o esperar y tener una mayor recompensa después - Mientras no le diga la verdad, tendré que arriesgarme a su rechazo, pero será mejor, después de todo ella siente algo por mi … lo he visto en su mirada – con ese soliloquio siguió, por un largo rato, su mente no se aclaraba, solo resaltaban más preguntas que respuestas, una y otra vez observaba el celular en sus manos, estaba agotado de aquella discusión con el hombre más testarudo de todo Japón… sin ninguna respuesta viable o certera decidió dormir, sería más fácil tomar una decisión con la mente fresca y descansada, que con el embrollo que en ese momento tenía.

.

.

.

En una pequeña habitación de una residencia muy tradicional de Nerima una linda joven de cabellos azulados despertaba con los cálidos rayos de sol acariciando su rostro, interrumpiendo así su incomodo sueño, al tratar de incorporarse pudo sentir un fuerte pinchazo en su espalda producto de haber pasado la noche durmiendo sobre el frio y rígido suelo, Akane frotaba sus ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz del astro mayor que se filtraba por su ventana.

-Auch.. auch… – se quejó la chica al sentarse - como pude quedarme dormida en el suelo ¡rayos!– se incorporó e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos antes de empezar su día, había prometido a su hermana mayor ayudar con la preparación de la comida.

Las horas pasaron en la casa Tendo, todos corrían de un lado a otro algunos cocinando y otros decorando el lugar, querían que todo aquello fuera perfecto, después de todo era la fiesta de Kasumi, se merecía eso y más, por ser tan bondadosa con todos.

Soun el patriarca de aquella familia estaba visiblemente nervioso, constantemente miraba el reloj impaciente, casi se podía observar al hombre morderse las uñas o tirar de su cabello, esperaba la llegada de su actual amor, quien amablemente se había ofrecido para ayudar con los preparativos del festejo de la mayor de las Tendo, la linda mujer se lo había pedido con tal entusiasmo y con una hermosa sonrisa a la cual el hombre de larga cabellera no pudo negarse.

-Papa ¿Por qué miras tanto el reloj? ¿Tienes asuntos que hacer?- la chica ambiciosa observaba con detenimiento a su padre, sabía que algo tramaba, algo se traía entre manos, todos esos detalles no pasaron desapercibidos para la mediana de las Tendo, Soun podía sentir esa mirada tan penetrante y escrutadora de su hija, lo cual provocaba que se sintiera aún más nervioso.

-Yo.. el.. Han.. – Nabiki rodó los ojos demostrando el fastidio que le provocaba la actitud de su padre, afortunadamente para el patriarca el timbre de la residencia sonó justo antes de que la chica atacará nuevamente con más preguntas.

-Yo abro – Soun salió disparado en dirección a la entrada principal de su hogar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la más bella imagen, frente a él se encontraba Hinako ataviada con un hermoso vestido rosa, la prenda se ajustaba perfecto a sus femeninas curvas, el corte era distinguido la abertura en la pierna izquierda la hacía lucir elegante, el largor del vestido hacía que la mujer mostrara las pantorrillas de una manera coqueta, Soun estaba boquiabierto era verdad que la mujer frente a él siempre lucia radiante.

La parte superior del vestido dejaba ver sus hombros y su clavícula de una manera cautivadora, los tirantes de la prenda enmarcaban a la perfección la parte norte de Hinako, el maquillaje era perfecto para la ocasión discreto y elegante, resaltando así las facciones delicadas de la bella mujer.

-Hola amor, ¿Me dejaras pasar? O seguirás comiéndome con la mirada –

La voz de Hinako lo saco abruptamente de su trance, pasando saliva antes de responderle -Por supuesto, pasa mi amor – el hombre un poco sonrojado coloco un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios de su amada, fue casi un roce, una gentil caricia para saludarla, tomo su pequeña mano para hacerla pasar, con un poco de nerviosismo caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la sala, al llegar se enfrentó con la primer mirada evaluadora de su hija mediana, quien no perdía tiempo en observarlos de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse en las manos unidas de la pareja, una media sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Akane, Kasumi papá tiene algo que decirnos!- sin darle la menor importancia al asunto Nabiki se adelantó a los planes de su padre, llamando rápidamente a sus hermanas - Papá que descortés… ¿No le ofrecerás asiento a tu novia?- la mirada de Hinako era de sorpresa, ante los comentarios de la hija de su querido Soun, la pareja tomo asiento un poco consternados por las aseveraciones de la chica frente a ellos, Soun dejo de lado los nervios y la cobardía pues al escuchar lo antes mencionado por una de sus hijas, no tuvo más remedio que armarse de valor y enfrentar el problema que por algunos meses lo había perturbado.

-"No me sorprende que Nabiki sepa de mi relación con Hinako, después de todo sigue siendo una magnífica ninja"- pensó con orgullo el patriarca de las Tendo.

Una vez reunidas las herederas Tendo en la sala de la residencia, se miraban unas a otras pues dos de ellas no se imaginaban la razón por la cual habían sido convocadas.

-Bueno papa... ¡Habla…! ya nos tienes aquí o ¿Lo cuento yo? – la chica sonrió de lado maliciosamente, Nabiki ansiaba que los nervios y la inestabilidad emocional de su padre se apoderaran de él, y no pudiera hablar sobre el tema, de esta manera ella podía contar aquella noticia muy al estilo Nabiki Tendo.

-Nabiki deja a nuestro padre, no vez que se siente mal… esta sudando mucho, iré por un poco de té- con su singular amabilidad Kasumi fue en busca de té. Akane se mantenía alerta, la mujer que estaba sentada a lado de su padre, era aquella a la que le conto sus peores miedos y debilidades, Hinako había sido su maestra de bachillerato y actualmente su psicóloga, ahora entendía el porqué de las constantes preguntas sobre su padre, su insistencia en saber cómo reaccionaría ella y sus hermanas al saber que Soun intentara entablar una relación con una mujer más joven, ahora todo tenía sentido, todo encajaba a la perfección, la peliazul observaba fijamente a la que alguna vez fue su paño de lágrimas, su psicóloga, a la que creyó una cómplice, una amiga, unos brazos que en más de una ocasión la consolaron, la mirada de Akane era fría, cualquiera diría que aquellos ojos chocolate querían asesinar a la mujer frente a ellos.

Soun espero el arribo de Kasumi a la sala con la charola de las tazas de té, para poder darle fin a aquel incomodo silencio.

-Bueno como ya lo dijo Nabiki, la señorita Hinako es mi Novia – respiro hondo y exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones – si tal vez piensen que es ridículo a mi edad tener novia, sobre todo por no seguir guardando luto a su madre, pero es que ni yo mismo creía en volver a enamorarme, simplemente pasó, después de cada terapia de Akane, yo entraba hablar con ella sobre su avance, congeniamos y una cosa llevó a la otra – el patriarca podía sentir el enojo de Akane, sentía como los nervios lo invadían de nuevo y las palabras se borraban de su mente, ya no sabía que más decir, de pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho sobre la mesa.

-¿Me usaron?, ¿Las terapias solo servían para sus encuentros íntimos? Papá… por Dios ya no somos unas niñas, sé que también tienes derecho de amar otra vez, lo que me molesta es que me hayan utilizado y – no pudo terminar aquella frase pues fue interrumpida súbitamente por su hermana mayor, a la cual había aprendido a respetar y amar como a su propia madre.

-Akane tranquila, hoy es un día para celebrar, papá por fin tiene una compañera y aparte no sólo es eso, festejamos mi cumpleaños, sino también la llegada de tu primer sobrino o sobrina- la mayor de las hermanas sonreía trasmitiendo paz y tranquilidad a los oyentes - quería informarles esta noticia en la noche pero… creo, que es mejor ahora- Todo rastro de enojo se evaporó en la peli-azul, la felicidad la inundo miro a su hermana mayor con anhelo, no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó hacia sus brazos, Kasumi abrazaba a su hermana con la mayor de las ternuras, siempre se habían querido pero ahora existía un ser que las uniría, de un momento a otro los presentes se acercaron a Kasumi para felicitarla y abrazarla por la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia.

-Lo sabía… Tofu cuando está contigo a solas, para nada le entra la crisis nerviosa, si no otra cosa eh picarones –

-Nabiki que cosas dices – la reprendían con un gesto de incomodidad.

-Es raro pero esta vez apoyo a Nabiki… Kasumi, Tofu ya no podrá seguir fingiendo – la peliazul disfrutaba ver aquel rubor en el rostro de su hermana mayor, pues su rostro cambiaba de tonalidades por aquel bochornoso comentario.

-Muchas Felicidades hija, seré abuelo… no puede ser, le enseñare todo sobre las Artes marciales será un buen discípulo - hablaba lleno de felicidad, su pecho se hinchaba con el hecho de pensar que un nuevo heredero seguiría con la dinastía de las artes marciales.

-Gracias padre –

-Felicidades Kasumi, por tu cumpleaños y por tu embarazo – tímidamente la recién llegada a la familia le entregaba un regalo a la feliz mujer que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por el detalle Hinako – sorprendiendo a la bella psicóloga dejo a un lado el presente envuelto con un bello lazo rosa, para abrazarla llena de felicidad, Kasumi era consiente que su padre después de todo era hombre y necesitaba de una compañera -Cuida bien de mi padre –

-Claro que lo hare gracias – la tensión que sentía la mujer de larga cabellera castaña se esfumo, aquel gesto de la hija de Soun la conforto y lleno de confianza.

Pov Ranma

No puede ser… no existe peor manera de despertar… que con los gritos de tu madre y lo que es peor aún, en tu día de descanso, y todo para seguir reparando el baño.

¡Diablos! y todo por culpa de Ryoga, al menos las horas pasan rápido y me da tiempo de pensar como acercarme a mi hermosa Akane, no entiendo por qué me cuesta tanto hablarle, me confundo… todo lo de mi mente se borra en segundos, empiezo a tartamudear y como cereza del pastel me porto insoportable con ella, termino arruinándolo todo… como Ranko fue fácil ¡no entiendo que me sucede!

Lo único bueno de las levantadas temprano en mis días libres es que por fin hemos terminado la remodelación y construcción del baño, quedó aún mejor de lo que estaba, mi madre nos a felicitado, Ryoga por su parte simplemente paso de largo y se fue, no es necesario saber a donde se fue, pero hoy se que será un buen día, las cosas cambiarán, tengo que activarme y romper con mi orgullo.

Fin pov. Ranma

-Chicas si puedo cocinar, estoy embarazada, no enferma- la chica de la eterna sonrisa trataba de convencer a las mujeres, que la dejaran cocinar, se sentía algo incomoda al no ser parte de la preparación de su propio festejo.

-Kasumi… yo me encargo de la comida, Nabiki me apoyara, tu mejor cerciórate, que papá siga tranquilo, es muy raro que no haya llorado a mares con la noticia-

-Mi cámara sigue esperando que lo haga, será un buen recuerdo para su nieto jaja-

-Vamos Kasumi, en alguna decoración podrás ayudar ¿no crees? -

-Esta bien ustedes ganan me voy con Hinako para checar la decoración y a papá- la cumpleañera se alejaba del lugar un poco cabizbaja ante la negativa de sus hermanas.

Las dos chicas de larga cabellera castaña se dirigieron al Dojo donde el festejo se llevaría a cabo, al entrar se encontraron con una escena bastante bizarra, pero muy común para las hermanas Tendo, Hinako por su parte estaba conmovida por observar a aquel hombre totalmente abrumado por la noticia de que uno de sus más grandes tesoros lo haría abuelo, Soun tenía en sus manos unas pequeñas prendas de Kasumi cuando era bebe, las cuales abrazaba con gran felicidad mientras por su varonil rostro surcaban gruesas e incesantes lágrimas, definitivamente la noticia lo había hecho perder la cordura por unos segundos.

-¡¡¡Mi Kasumi será mamá!!! ¿En qué momento creció? – presionaba la prenda contra su pecho, en señal de una profunda añoranza.

-Disculpa la actitud de papá Hinako –

-No te preocupes, creo que es mejor dejarlo en lo suyo… nosotras terminemos la decoración ¿Te parece? – Hinako le daría el espacio necesario a su pareja, conociendo lo sentimental que era, aun le restaban varias horas por desahogarse.

-Si creo que tienes razón –

Mientras en la cocina dos chicas cocinaban bajo una gran tensión, pareciera que en cualquier momento una bomba explotaría entre ellas, así estuvieron por unos minutos más hasta que la peli-azul decidió tomar la iniciativa de aclarar lo que existía entre ellas.

-Nabiki por favor, dime todo lo que sepas de Ranko, si aún te queda un poco de cariño hacía mi dímelo- la peliazul la observaba de una manera muy característica de ella, la convicción se reflejaba en sus ojos, el brillo que despedían sus iris eran bastante conocidos por su ambiciosa hermana.

-Jajaja… que cosas dices Akane, claro que te quiero, eres mi hermana después de todo, pero en los negocios no hay familia – la ambivalencia de la mediana de las Tendo le molestaba, como era posible que teniendo un lazo sanguíneo tan cercano, fueran tan diferentes.

-Nabiki ¿Por qué cambiaron tanto las dos? ¿Que pasó con el amor que ambas sentían por las artes marciales? –

-De verdad ¿quieres saberlo? – Nabiki afilo su mirada, dirigiéndola a la menor de las Tendo, su

sonrisa era socarrona, sus movimientos y gestos tan calculados, siempre dispuesta a dar el zarpazo final hacia su víctima.

-Por supuesto, esa duda me atormenta desde hace tiempo-

-Nosotras entrenábamos por papá… después de la muerte de nuestra madre, queríamos verlo feliz, por lo cual al entrenarnos volvió a sonreír, su mirada una vez más tenia esa chispa, era muy hermoso entrenar con el, luego tu te uniste a los entrenamientos, papá se alegro aún más, su pequeña Naoko ¿lo recuerdas? – la astucia, su frio semblante, su mirada calculada se trasformó por nostalgia, fueron unos cortos instantes en que la chica ambiciosa demostró un poco de vulnerabilidad ante otro ser.

-Nabiki – la peliazul sintió un poco de compasión ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Déjame terminar de hablar Akane… querías explicaciones, entonces no interrumpas- decidida siguió su dialogo – papá, poco a poco se concentraba más en ti, por tu gran parecido a mama, aún así seguimos entrenando, hasta que un día – suspiro – escuchamos a papá, decirle al maestro que tu eras la mejor, que en ti, veía un gran potencial y que si no fuera por el absurdo testamento de mama tu serías la única heredera del Dojo- una mueca indescifrable se formó en el rostro de la mediana de las Tendo - pero nuestra madre prefiero dejar el Dojo a las tres, fue un golpe duro para ambas, escuchar eso y que el prefería solo entrenarte a ti, le pidió al maestro que nos entrenará y si nos entrenó un tiempo… hasta que decidimos ya no seguir entrenando… pensamos que le importaría y se preocuparía al ver que ya no lo hacíamos… pero no fue así, papá ni siquiera se dio cuenta… nos llevamos una gran decepción, el siguió enfocado en ti , ahí está tu verdad ahora sigamos cocinando –

-Nabiki creo que las entiendo, pero si comprendes que yo no tengo la culpa de parecerme a mama, ¿Por qué se alejaron de mí? ¿Por qué dejaron de llevarme a sus reuniones? ¿Por qué Nabiki?- la confesión de su hermana, la había impresionado pero ella en realidad necesitaba respuestas, quería saber que pasaba en las mentes de sus hermanas, era tanto el desprecio que sentían por ella, pero ese odio estaba mal infundado, ella no tenía la culpa de que su físico fuera tan parecido al de su madre, y que su padre un el auto reflejo mostrara más atención en ella.

-Si quieres que te diga el por que tendrás que darme 7000 ¥ - una vez más la castaña se resguardo detrás de esa armadura fría y avariciosa, para la chica de melena corta era la mejor solución para no demostrar más sus sentimientos.

-Esta bien ya entendí no podré obtener más información de ti – la peliazul estaba consiente que su hermana ya no seguiría con la plática, de nuevo la astuta chica se escabullía por la tangente, estaba enojada por la evasiva, pero por ese día había tenido bastantes respuestas, término de decorar el pastel que ambas habían preparado.

El festejo por el cumpleaños de Kasumi dio inicio, poco a poco llegaron los invitados, no eran muchos solo amistades cercanas y familiares, el maestro Happosai no perdía tiempo en andar restregando su rostro en los pechos de las invitadas, por su parte los anfitriones de la fiesta, Tofu y Kasumi dieron la noticia de su embarazo, el cual provocó más gritos de felicidad en todas las personas presentes, el azabache se acercó sonriente a la feliz pareja, en realidad se alegraba de la felicidad de ellos, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos se habían vuelto grandes amigos para él, eran personas fáciles de querer, después de abrazar y felicitar a la pareja extendió sus brazos para entregar un presente a la festejada de ese día.

Pov. Akane

Desde que Ranma llegó a la fiesta mi corazón brinco de felicidad, hasta ese momento no era consciente de la falta que me hizo verlo durante la mañana, pero… ¿Por qué? Será por lo guapo que es… su mirada azulada me hipnotiza, quisiera recorrer con mis manos todo ese fuerte y marcado abdomen, sus labios se ven tan apetecibles, tan besables, me pregunto cómo serán, como se sentirán al contacto con los míos, y esa sonrisa tan arrogante, que luce tan bien en su rostro… ooh por kami, tengo que controlarme, pero todos estos pensamientos son su maldita culpa… claro que si… él tiene la culpa que yo este deseando su cuerpo… quien le dijo que podía venir vestido tan endemoniadamente irresistible, esa playera gris marca perfectamente sus músculos , que se sentirá estar entre esos enormes brazos, me pregunto cómo tendrá su… Fin pov Akane.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane! -

-Presente – estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que esa palabra salió sin pensar de sus labios, fue como un simple reflejo ante el estímulo de escuchar su nombre -"rayos que dije"- -Ja ja… hay Akane en que tanto piensas – Kasumi reía ante la ocurrencia de su hermana menor.

-Lo siento Kasumi ¿Que pasó? – un ligero tono rosa, le ilumino el rostro a la peliazul.

-¿Puedes darle una bebida a Ranma? por favor -

-No es necesario… yo puedo ir solo a la cocina, gracias… y nuevamente muchas felicidades Kasumi – la presencia de la peliazul ponía muy nervioso a Ranma, no quería incomodarla, no quería que se molestara ante la orden de su hermana, no quería iniciar con el pie izquierdo ese día, y aun con más razón no quería que la chica se diera cuenta que desde que llego, estuvo ubicado en un lugar donde había permanecido oculto observando a su entrañable tormento, ese día Akane le había robado el aliento, lucia tan hermosa ante sus ojos que decidió observarla a lo lejos, era preferible pues no quería estropearlo todo y tenerse que alejar de aquel lugar.

Al chico le encantaba ver las piernas de la muchacha eran tan perfectas, tan trabajadas inconscientemente por la chica, y ese atuendo favorecía tanto su figura, lo enloquecía, la deseaba, la necesitaba en su vida, su cuerpo la reclamaba como suya, le pertenecía, esa mujer era suya y de nadie más, extrañaba tanto su sabor, su cálido tacto, que cada que la tenía frente ah el, imágenes de ella en la intimidad, se le venían a la mente como una película, la cual revivía a cada instante.

Estaba decidido a no molestar a la chica de sus sueños, aunque eso significaba estar algo alejado de ella, prefería espiarla a irse del lugar molesto con la muchacha, sonreía algo embobado ante sus pensamientos cuando la dulce voz de su tormento lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándole una gran sorpresa.

-Te acompaño – dijo la chica de golpe

-Gracias Akane- en realidad estaba algo sorprendido ante la propuesta de la peliazul -"vaya es un buen comienzo, ella quiso acompañarme ahora Saotome no la vayas a regar"-

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hacia la cocina, al llegar Akane buscó nerviosamente un vaso en los estantes de la cocina dándole la espalda a su acompañante por unos minutos, regalándole así una vista fenomenal de su cuerpo, él estaba encantado por el regalo que le hacia la peliazul, era un espectáculo que solo él estaba disfrutando, por inercia se mordía sus labios al detallar con su mirada las curvas femeninas de la chica.

-Aquí tienes Ranma- la chica entregaba un vaso con la bebida a su acompañante.

-Gracias Kane ¿te puedo llamar así?-

-Claro como gustes- la chica se sentía cómoda con la cercanía del muchacho, en realidad ella también buscaba algún tipo de contacto.

Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía pero ninguno sabia como actuar sin lastimar a la persona que tenían frente a ellos, esa era la razón por la cual un silencio incómodo invadió la cocina, miraban el piso y jugaban con sus dedos índice en señal de un nerviosismo total, ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que el azabache no pudo más y rompió con ese absurdo silencio.

-Kane perdóname por mi comportamiento… fui muy grosero contigo y con tu mascota – esto último lo dijo con un deje de amargura

-Ranma gracias, tu también perdóname por mi mal carácter, debo de reconocer que me desquite contigo…. Tu no tienes la culpa, de lo que otra me hizo – sonrió con un gesto que no se reflejó por completo en sus ojos, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho.

-Luces, aún más hermosa cuando sonríes- lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba feliz de haber tenido el valor suficiente.

-Gracias, ¿Quieres escaparte de la fiesta un rato… conmigo?- sonrojada

-Por supuesto que sii… Con mucho gusto me dejo secuestrar por ti – el azabache sabía perfectamente que en su rostro estaba dibujada una tonta sonrisa que lo hacía lucir como un verdadero idiota, pero no podía ocultar la gran felicidad que la chica le había causado, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que su tormento personal le había propuesto estar a solas.

-Ven, salgamos por aquí- lo sujeto de la mano, para dirigirse al patio trasero y de un salto subieron al tejado, gracias a las artes marciales sus cuerpos estaban en condiciones de saltar por los tejados de Nerima hasta llegar a la azotea de una casa en condiciones de abandono.

-Llegamos…. Este es mi cuartel… bienvenido – la chica de cabellos azulados le sonreía abiertamente, feliz de compartir algo tan secreto con el muchacho que le había quitado el sueño desde que lo conoció.

-¿Tu cuartel? – preguntaba curioso el azabache

-Si, cuando mis hermanas me empezaron a ignorar – suspiro -aquí me refugiaba, y por esa razón lo llame mi cuartel de operaciones – ríe un poco emocionada al recordar su inocencia e imaginación – si… lo sé, suena tonto, pero de niña fingía ser una investigadora, o simplemente venía a desahogarme – la chica observaba el lugar, recordando los momentos de tristeza y alegría que llego a vivir en aquel lugar, en más de una ocasión esas paredes fueron los confidentes de sus problemas.

-Akane yo… necesito confesar… - Ranma se tropezaba con las palabras, estaba nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos índice chocándolos y moviéndolos para sacar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Claro te escucho adentro ven, te enseñare mi cuarto, lo decore hace tiempo, por fuera parece abandonada, pero en realidad no lo esta, supongamos que soy la dueña por el momento – unas sonoras carcajadas, salió de ella, para el azabache era como el tintineo de las hadas de cuento que le describía su madre en los cuentos infantiles que le contaba cuando era un niño, era tan melodiosa su risa que en ese momento le hubiera encantado prometerle a ella que siempre la haría feliz, con tal de escuchar sus risas, ver su rostro sonreír de esa manera le encanto.

-"Gracias kami por esta oportunidad, de poder acercarme a ella como Ranma y no Ranko, es tan hermosa, la más hermosa de todo el mundo "- el azabache pensaba en miles de agradecimientos a todos los dioses de las diferentes mitologías y religiones que llego a conocer.

La chica le dio un pequeño recorrido por la casa, a pesar de estar en abandono ella la mantenía de pie, había un que otro mueble improvisado, cortinas algo gastadas pero le daban un toque cálido al lugar, recortes de revistas pegadas en algunas paredes, poster de sus bandas favoritas, una que otra foto de su familia y su característica mascota, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginársela de niña cargando aquellos muebles y tratando de decorar el lugar, definitivamente ella era bastante independiente y osada.

-¿Que te parece toda la casa? –

-Es muy bella, tengo un amigo que te podría ayudar a comprarla si eso quieres –

-Muchas gracias, pero la casa me pertenece, fue de mis abuelos, pero papá nunca quiso darle mantenimiento, hasta nos prohibió venir, nunca lo entendí y simplemente deje de preguntar el ¿Por qué? –

-Con razón la tienes bien cuidada por dentro… y por fuera está bastante descuidada- comprendía que lo hacía para no levantar sospechas de su familia - sabes… Akane me alegra que después de todas nuestras peleas, me tengas confianza para contarme esto – el chico trataba de no perder detalle de todo lo que ella platicaba, de cómo observaba el lugar, cada gesto, cada pausa que hacia al hablar, quería saberlo todo de ella -"Diablos solo espero no haberla regado con mi último comentario" -

-Ni yo… misma se porque te lo conté, simplemente sentí paz cuando estuve a solas contigo, fue como si nada malo me fuera a pasar a tu lado, y de pronto quise contarte todo esto, espero guardes el secreto – le guiño un ojo demostrando complicidad y confianza en él.

-¡Claro…! y te agradezco la confianza, espero que después de lo que te contaré… me puedas perdonar – el semblante del chico se había convertido en un gesto serio, algo preocupado y acongojado por lo que estaba por venir.

.

.

.

_**Hola antes de empezar quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero enserio que esta vida de adulta me esta cobrando una gran factura jaja y pues ni modos hat que pagar y cuando me dejo tener un respiró pude terminar el capítulo asi que no me culpen a mi si no a la vida de adulto jajaja.**_

_**Un beso y un gran abrazo a mi querida beta jaly gracias nena por acompañarme en esta locura, tambien un fuerte abrazo a Carol vargas asi es la mismísima Carol por todos los consejos que me das gracias nena por ayudarme a mejorar.**_

_**dudo mucho q haya alguien quien no ah leido a carol pero por si las moscas pasen a perfil y lean sus historias son deli deli.**_

_**Nuevamente les recuerdo que sigan a kaysachan actualmente esta trabajando en una trilogia de drabbles ya subió dos pero necesita inspiración para el tercero y que mejor que un buen acoso para que se anime jajaja asi que entren a leer perro americano y dejen aus Reviews acosadores.**_

_**mil disculpas por no responder Review no me dio chance pero les agradezco de corazón por seguir la historia, de igual manera eh tratado de responderles por privado pero en algunos me sale que tienen la bandeja llena.**_

_**besitos y abrazos a todos.**_

_**el capítulo 16 esta en el horno a punto de salir esta vez no creó tardar **_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi.**

**pido una gran disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico que pueda tener.**

La chica observaba como tras unos minutos de silencio su acompañante perdía el brillo en sus ojos, era como si algo empañara sus sentimientos, la peliazul trataba de descifrar que era lo que ocurría, era verdad que no se conocían del todo pero aquel gesto era inconfundible, algo malo se acercaba y ella lo presentía, el muchacho movía sus labios tratando de hablar pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido, sus manos sudaban mientras las empuñaba con fuerza, tratando de acumular el mayor valor posible, Akane que no era la reencarnación de la paciencia decidió hablar.

-Ranma sea, lo que sea dímelo ¡ya! No soporto verte nervioso, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – en realidad la chica no entendía por que Ranma se encontraba en ese estado, que acaso aquello seria el fin del mundo, el apocalipsis zombie o algo parecido, le enternecía un poco el ver la conducta del azabache, tan infantil, como cuando un pequeño necesita confesar que rompió el florero favorito de su madre.

El joven de trenzado cabello suspiro sonoramente, se maldecía así mismo por su nerviosismo frente a esa mujer, la cual era protagonista de sus sueños, como era posible que temblara cual hoja de papel, que acaso no era él, el mejor artista marcial, el gran Ranma Saotome, hombre entre hombres, ni siquiera los más fieros combates lo hacían retroceder, ningún adversario por más grande y musculoso que fuera lo hacia titubear, jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso, ni mucho menos había experimentado el miedo ante nada, ni nadie, pero con esa pequeña mujer, de hermoso cabello azulado le temblaban las piernas, no era miedo era pánico al rechazo absoluto de ella.

¿Qué pasaría con su vida si ella lo rechazaba? no podría vivir, desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel antro quedo estupefacto ante la belleza de la chica, cuando estuvieron en aquel cuarto de hotel se sintió en el cielo, al poder saborear la tersa piel de porcelana, sabía que al contacto con ella se convertiría en adicto a su sedosa tez, el trato día a día entre ellos dos había fortalecido mas esos sentimientos, le encantaba hacerla enojar, esa manera tan salvaje y poco habitual le gustaba, no era igual a las demás, eso era un hecho le fascinaba que el encanto Saotome no surtiera efecto en ella como en las demás mujeres.

Lo único que ahora sabía perfectamente es que, por esa mujer sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lucharía por ella con todos los que quisieran separarlos, jamás permitiría que lo alejaran de su bello tormento, trago saliva y saco el poco aire que había en sus pulmones, armándose de valor para poder articular alguna palabra sensata.

\- Tienes razón Kane discúlpame, pero lo que te diré es algo muy delicado para ambos y más para mí – se acercó lentamente a la chica, tomo sus manos con delicadeza, sintió esa sensación de electricidad correr por su cuerpo como siempre que la tocaba, pego las manos en su pecho tratando de transmitir todo el amor posible, quería que la pequeña mujer fuera capaz de sentir como latía su desbocado corazón, en un auto reflejo cerro los ojos esperando que la chica quitara sus manos para propinarle en fuerte golpe por atrevido, espero unos segundos el duro impacto, pero nada paso, abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente para evaluar la situación y lo que presencio lo cautivo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo para encontrarse con una Akane ruborizada, que lo observaba esperando que el diera el primer paso, sus miradas se encontraron, ese choque fue tan mágico, tan cargado de energía, de atracción, los iris del azabache delineaban con parsimonia los rasgos de la mujer frente a él, quería grabar cada uno de sus rasgos en su memoria, deseaba tener una foto mental de ese momento, sus enormes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, su brillo, la pequeña nariz que adoraba al momento de hacer esas muecas de disgusto, le encantaba como arrugaba esa parte del rostro parecía un pequeño conejillo salvaje, sus mejillas en ese momento tan rosadas por su presencia y su contacto, sus delgadas y delineadas cejas que enmarcaban a la perfección su rostro, el flequillo cayendo en su frente. La miraba azulada del azabache se fijó en los carnosos y rojizos labios de la muchacha, esos labios que moría por saborear de nuevo, quería sentir su tersura y suavidad chocar con los suyos, deseaba sentir la calidez de esa pequeña boca de nuevo, las manos de Ranma se posicionaron a los costados del femenino rostro de la chica, acariciando sus mejillas, palpando su rostro, delineando con sus dedos pulgares los labios de la chica, el alto joven sonrió complacido con el contacto, eran tan suaves como los recordaba, moría por devorarlos, sería la misma sensación en su forma masculina, en ese momento su mente le jugaba sucio y hacia su ego crecer, una voz dentro de él, le decía que aquella pequeña cavidad fue creada especialmente para él, y solo para él, nadie más tendría derecho de disfrutar de ella, ese era un elixir hecho especialmente para su deleite, se mordió el labios inferior y tuvo que hacer uso de su mayor autocontrol para no besarla.

-Akane… yo…- se separó bruscamente de la chica. Tomando aire tratando de calmar todas sus emociones – hace algunos años fui a China de excursión, un guía nos llevó a unas pozas encantadas o más bien malditas, el hombre nos dijo que… – volvió a quedarse callado, sujeto la mano de Akane y la encamino hacía la entrada de aquella casa, tomo asiento sobre el frío suelo eh incitó a su joven acompañante a que hiciera lo mismo, ella seguía seria intentando no arruinar el momento con preguntas, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber, qué era eso que lo tenía tan preocupado – como te decía el guía nos dijo que en esas pozas entrenaban los mejores artistas marciales y en un estúpido impulso mi primo y yo no podíamos quedarnos atrás – los ojos de Ranma se fijaban en la silueta de la peliazul que yacía a su costado, escuchando atentamente su triste relato – no terminamos de escuchar al guardia de las pozas, corrimos directo a los estanques, como de costumbre llegamos peleando al mismo tiempo, cada poza tenía una vara de bambú enterrada de manera vertical, la cual servía como punto de apoyo para poder combatir sin caer al agua, para cuando el guía llegó ya era tarde yo había golpeado a Ryoga haciendo que cayera en el estanque del cerdo negro ahogado, esos estanques están malditos y… - se vio abruptamente interrumpido por la chica, la cual ya había deducido a lo que quería llegar con esa charla, en alguna ocasión ya había escuchado de aquellas pozas malditas en Jusenkyo.

\- ¿Un cerdo negro? ¿En serio…? Me estás tratando de decir que Ryoga es P-chan – la peliazul estaba confundida sus orbes marrones parecían estar desubicados tratando de buscar respuestas coherentes para lo antes dicho por su acompañante - ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Nooo!! Esto es un mal chiste ¿verdad? Dime que es un chiste – la muchacha no concebía tal hipótesis en su cabeza trataba de armarlo una y otra vez, pero al ver la mirada de Ranma lo confirmo, la mujer estaba fuera de sí, sintió que su respiración se agito al igual que su pulso, aquel volátil carácter hizo gala de su presencia empezando a manotear a Ranma, se sentía traicionada, cuantas veces había dormido con su MASCOTA, cuantas veces el azabache sabía que esa mascota estaba en su habitación y ella se había desnudado para cambiarse de ropa, ¿Cuántas? él lo sabía, él fue cómplice de eso, y nunca se lo dijo, cuantas veces se burlaron de ella y su estupidez, estaba furiosa, decepcionada era la palabra correcta, jaloneaba la playera de Ranma tratando de sacar un poco su frustración, el solo observaba y agachaba la mirada, tomo las manos de Akane y la jalo hacia él, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho, sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo, peleaba por zafarse de su agarre, sentía como ella lo empujaba y gruñía producto del esfuerzo que hacía por separarse de él, Ranma era mucho más grande en complexión y fuerza, una vez abrazada, casi como una llave de lucha acerco su rostro al oído de Akane y le susurro temeroso de su reacción

– Yo también caí en una de las pozas… yo soy Ranko – en ese momento la peliazul dejo de pelear para zafarse, estaba atónita no podía creer lo que había escuchado

-¿Qué… dijiste? – Quería comprobar aquellas palabras que se habían clavado como aguijones de avispas en su mullido corazón -Por favor dime ¿Qué es lo que me dijiste? – gruesas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, su cuerpo ya no luchaba sus brazos habían caído a sus costados, laxos y sin fuerzas, estaba sostenida por los brazos de Ranma, de no ser así hubiera caído cual bulto sin vida al suelo, sus ojos miraban a un punto fijo totalmente inertes, solo sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin permiso alguno, la humedad del líquido salino bañaba su bello rostro.

-Discúlpame Akane por haberte mentido todo este tiempo, pero yo soy Ranko – no dejaba de abrazar la pequeña anatomía de la linda mujer con fuerza a su cuerpo aunque esta ya no peleara – gracias a Ryoga por lanzarme al estanque de la mujer ahogada - esto último lo dijo con ironía, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa que solo consiguió ser una mueca extraña en su rostro - Perdóname por favor, no sé qué pasó, esos dos días de nuestros encuentros era como si Ranko tuviera vida propia, me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te vi y estar contigo como Ranko fue lo mejor y lo peor… y no me mal intérpretes por qué estar contigo fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero lo peor fue que mi cuerpo Como mujer lo haya disfrutado – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras escondía sus ojos tras su flequillo - y que cada día lleve una batalla en mi interior, algo en mi me dice que me quede como Ranko para poder estar contigo y ya no ser Ranma nunca más – la seguía abrazando fuerte, temía que si la soltaba ella se alejaría para siempre de él, Akane aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, frunció el ceño y usando toda su fuerza empujó a Ranma rompiendo el abrazo.

-Esto es demasiado para mí, por lo pronto, no quiero verte, ni estar cerca de ti. Ni de Ryoga –

-Akane no me alejes de ti por favor perdóname – pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras corrían por sus mejillas.

Sonrió de una manera diferente estaba empañada por la decepción y el coraje de haber sido engañada, esa sonrisa de lado, algo ladina era una cubierta una coraza para ya no ser lastimada más tiempo. – ¿Sabes cuantas veces llore desconsolada por el rechazo de esa pelirroja? ¿Tienes una idea de la confusión que existe en mi interior? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que significa desear estar con alguien y que ese alguien te ignore.. Te rechace? ¿Lo sabes…? – Era tiempo de descargar todo lo que sentía y él era la persona adecuada para eso – por supuesto que no lo sabes, y lo peor, sabias lo de Ryoga, tienes una idea cuantas veces considere a Ryoga como una probable pareja, en realidad quería que las cosas funcionaran, pero él también se burló de mi-

\- No vuelvas a mencionar a Ryoga de esa manera, tú me perteneces a mí, yo soy el único hombre que estará contigo, que dormirá contigo, te necesito Akane no me alejes de ti, dame una oportunidad de enamorarte -

-¡No quiero estar lejos de ti! – lo dijo sin pensar, en ese momento una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en el, las palabras de Akane lo hacían volver a vivir - pero tampoco puedo hacer como si no me afectará saber todo esto- limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos – antes que te vayas dime todo sobre tu maldición-

-Pues…. Veras mi cuerpo se transforma en Ranko al contacto directo con el agua fría y el agua caliente me devuelve a mi forma original – se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina buscando un recipiente donde poder calentar un poco de agua que había encontrado en unas botellas, armo una pequeña fogata improvisada para poder calentar el líquido, ambos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, Ranma tenía en sus manos una segunda botella de agua, la cual usaría para transformarse frente Akane – observa – en ese momento decidió verter el agua fría en sí mismo dejando ver a una pequeña pelirroja, a la peliazul casi le da un colapso nervioso, aun en su interior deseaba que aquello fuera mentira, esa historia era tan fantasiosa que llego a creer que era una mala broma del azabache -Dime ¿qué piensas ahora? Ya sabes mi secreto –

Akane observaba como aquella pelirroja hablaba dirigiéndose a ella, como había anhelado volver a verla, deseaba correr a sus brazos y besarla de nuevo, pero en verdad aquella voluptuosa mujer no era Ranko, solo era el alter ego de alguien más.

En el Dojo Tendo la fiesta se llevaba a cabo con la mayor tranquilidad, las personas reían y conversaban amenamente, disfrutando de la comida, uno que otro bebía sake para alegrarse un poco la noche, los deliciosos postres preparados por los anfitriones eran la mayor atracción para todos los que gustaban de este tipo de manjares.

Entre los invitados un joven castaño, alto y de porte adinerado, coqueteaba constantemente con la mediana de las Tendo, el juego era mutuo se sonreían y chocaban sus miradas ocasionalmente, el apuesto muchacho noto que el flirteo, lo estaban disfrutando ambos, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de acercarse a la mujer que le había robado toda su atención, a paso lento y sin perderla de vista llego hasta donde se encontraba la chica de melena castaña, se sonrieron abiertamente sin importarles la presencia de los invitados.

-Gracias por la invitación, Nabiki – el adinerado muchacho hacía una reverencia ante la mujer frente a él, la galantería era su mejor arma, la chica sonreía mientras saludaba al apuesto varón, ambos seguían el juego que minutos antes habían comenzado.

-Ya no es necesario fingir que somos amigos Kuno – la ambiciosa chica, coqueteaba mientras hablaba con el alto castaño, sus ojos y sus movimientos eran fuego puro para el , estaba enamorado de ella, y Nabiki lo sabía… era la perfecta carta que ella jugaría, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que la vida le estaba regalando.

-¿En serio cariño? – la emoción se escuchaba nítidamente en su corta pregunta.

-Claro mi papá ya tiene pareja, Kasumi pronto será madre y Akane tiene una relación creo que tóxica o algo por el estilo –

-Entonces vamos ahora mismo con tu padre… quiero pedirle formalmente tu mano – animado por lo antes mencionado, abrazo a la chica por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, colocando un casto beso sobre sus labios, por fin dejarían de esconderse y lo que era aún mejor formalizarían la relación.

-Tranquilo tigre… aún es muy pronto –

-Nabiki yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, ya no somos unos adolescentes, es justo y necesario, por favor… di que si – los ojos del muchacho lucían tan suplicantes que, el corazón de hielo de la chica se vio invadido por la tibieza de las palabras del varón, ella sonrió ante las expresiones de su novio, lucia tan inocente y conmovedor que no pudo evadirlo más.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón… pero me compraras una y por obvias razones estará a mi nombre, no quiero vivir aquí, aunque mi papá te lo pida llorando, como lo hizo con Kasumi y Ono - Nabiki ponía sus condiciones, no por nada era la reina del hielo - y tampoco quiero vivir con tu hermana, está claro – la seriedad en sus palabras hacían retroceder a cualquiera, es verdad que al aceptar la propuesta del chico estaba cediendo, pero de alguna manera tenía que ganar, y si el ceder le daba el triunfo, lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, ahora vamos- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar jalo del brazo a su amada y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba el patriarca de la casa platicando con su amigo del turbante, una vez posicionado frente al señor Tendo, Kuno paso saliva con dificultad, carraspeo un poco la garganta antes de poder hablar, parecía que todo el valor de hace unos momentos estaba por esfumarse.

-Buenas noches señor Tendo, soy Tatewaki Kuno - el hombre estaba algo intimidado ante el semblante de su futuro suegro - s… so.. Soy… soy el novio de Nabiki – nervioso y con dificultad termino de pronunciar la frase que ya tenía memorizada en su cabeza desde hace algunos meses atrás.

-Con que eres el novio de mi pequeña ninja – el hombre de larga caballera observaba muy serio e intimidante al castaño, lo analizo por unos segundos antes de tomar alguna decisión, puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho del chico, este acto puso más nervioso a Kuno, esperaba en cualquier momento el golpe certero de su suegro, que de seguro lo mandaría lejos, pero ese golpe nunca llegó, fue todo lo contrario, de un tirón lo acercó a él, dándole un varonil abrazo, palmeando fuertemente la ancha espalda del joven Kuno.

-Cuida mucho a mi pequeña, de lo contrario lo lamentaras – el señor Tendo le susurro en el oído al descompuesto muchacho, aquella no era una amenaza era una afirmación, y así termino aquel abrazo - y entonces ¿que más me piensan decir?, dudo mucho que solo haya sido para decirme que son novios –

-Claro que no papá, no fue solo para eso – la mediana de las Tendo se acercó un poco más a su padre –Kuno, cariño dile – en realidad estaba disfrutando de esto, los matices de Kuno iban y venían conforme la situación iba tomando forma.

-Si por supuesto… - tomo una gran bocanada de aire para infundirse valor - señor Tendo aprovechando esta reunión, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija, quisiera casarme con ella lo más pronto posible – el corazón del atractivo castaño estaba por estallar, amaba a la chica pero el miedo a la reacción de su futuro suegro lo aterraba.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo más pronto posible? ¿Estas embarazada? – un exagerado Soun sujetaba a su hija de los hombros para que le diera respuestas, el carácter volátil de Soun hacia acto de presencia una vez más, ante la presencia de sus allegados en la fiesta.

Al sentir la mirada escrutadora de todos, la pareja actual del patriarca se sonrojo ante los actos de su amado, tenía que intervenir pues no quería evidenciar a Nabiki de aquella forma y no deseaba que los demás vieran lo voluble y dramático que podía llegar hacer Soun Tendo, después de todo el convivir con tres mujeres por tanto tiempo había alterado su manera de reaccionar ante cualquier situación.

-Tranquilo amor déjala hablar – la voz de la mujer hizo que de inmediato su amado se relajara.

-Gracias Hinako… y no padre, no estoy embarazada – rodando los ojos observo a su novio el cual estaba totalmente paralizado – lo que quiso decir el bobo de Tatewaki es que no quiere esperar más tiempo, para poder estar juntos y casarnos –

-Así es señor, amo a su hija y no quiero esperar más tiempo –

-No se diga más, si eso es lo que quieren… hijo ya eres parte de la familia, mañana mismo llamó al arquitecto para que amplíen tu recámara Nabiki, necesitarán más espacio – Soun ya se estaba imaginando su casa y el Dojo lleno de pequeños niños corriendo por el lugar, lo que más deseaba era que toda su familia estuviera reunida para disfrutar de la compañía de sus hijas y de sus futuros nietos.

-¡No! , padre por favor… aún no te adelantes, hablamos de esto después, con más calma- a la mediana de las hermanas le escurría visiblemente una gota de sudor en la nuca - ahora mejor sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, iré por Kasumi, de seguro está en la cocina preparando más bocadillos – necesitaba escapar de ahí antes de que su padre siguiera insistiendo en lo antes mencionado por él.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció amablemente la sexy psicóloga

-Hinako gracias por interceder, si no lo hubieras hecho, mi padre habría arruinado la fiesta con sus escenas exageradas, intentando mostrar un sentimiento que no existe – por unos momentos la ambiciosa chica sintió que su gruesa coraza flaqueo, mostrando una gran tristeza.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso… Nabiki? – la atractiva mujer le intrigaba el comentario de la hija de su actual pareja, no sabía mucho de ellos, solo la versión de Akane y Soun pero la curiosidad y las ganas de involucrarse en su nuevo rol en la familia fueron más fuertes.

-No, nada… no me hagas caso, estoy tan cansada, que ya ni sé, de qué habló – de nuevo la personalidad de Nabiki se tornó fría e indiferente, ambas mujeres entraban a la cocina mientras conversaban – Kasumi… si hacen falta bocadillos, me hubieras dicho, tu… ve a disfrutar tu fiesta –

-Gracias Nabiki, pero yo soy la hermana mayor, así que la de los regaños debería ser yo – la mayor de las Tendo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la orden de una de sus hermanas pequeñas, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, sus hermanas habían madurado, y ella había pasado a otro rol de su vida.

-Hoy no, querida… anda ve con tu amado Tofu, yo me encargo de llevar los bocadillos a los invitados con Hinako –

-Está bien, ya me voy, gracias– resigna se fue a disfrutar de su festejo.

Una vez con Kasumi fuera de la cocina, Hinako decidió atacar, definitivamente la dinámica de aquella familia era diferente, la manera de actuar de Nabiki era inquietante para ella, aquella frialdad en sus palabras, la manera en la que actuaba sin ningún tipo de empatía le asustaba un poco.

-Nabiki te puedo hacer una pregunta –

-Claro, Hinako pero no prometo responderla – la castaña sonreía, elevando una ceja mientras observaba a su interlocutora.

-Espero que si lo hagas pero… bueno, ¿Por qué no le demuestras esas atenciones a Akane también? – la pregunta de Hinako era directa, necesitaba saber por qué la diferencia en su trato era tan evidente, Hinako sabía de muy buena fuente, los constantes rechazos que la peliazul sufría por parte de su hermana, Akane en las sesiones le había informado acerca de lo triste y sola que se sentía por el abandono de su hermana.

-Ya lo veía venir, lo siento pero… es una historia muy larga y este es un festejo donde tenemos que estar alegres y no estar pensando en el pasado, pero ya que preguntas, te dejare algo en claro… – se dio media vuelta para observar a la novia de su padre mientras hablaba, con el cuchillo en la mano le habló– El hecho que seas la pareja de mi padre no te dará ningún derecho sobre la vida de nosotras y mucho menos el "HABER SIDO" la terapeuta de Akane ¿entendiste? – Si Hinako había sido directa, nada se comparaba a la actitud desafiante de Nabiki, la pareja de su padre estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud y la postura de la mediana de las Tendo -como lo escúchate… ya no serás su loquera – rio en tono de burla por el rostro sorprendido de Hinako.

La joven mujer estaba sorprendida por la reacción de la chica Tendo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que había tocado un fibra sensible de la muchacha, Hinako estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones inesperadas de las personas, todo era por medio de ensayo y error en su carrera, esa reacción le estaba abriendo las puertas a descubrir lo que ella buscaba, era verdad que no quería molestar a la familia de su pareja, pero aquella personalidad de la chica le intrigaba.

-Eso tu no lo sabes Nabiki… no me dejaré intimidar por ti… no me das miedo… – la mujer giro sobre sus talones y se marchó de la cocina con una charola de bocadillos en sus manos.

-Deberías querida…. Deberías… - la chica de la melena corta habló en un tono un poco fuerte para que Hinako la escuchara, con una sonrisa en su rostro salió detrás de ella, con una charola de bebidas.

Ryoga buscaba con desesperación entre los invitados a la chica de mirada chocolate, recorría con la vista todo el lugar una y otra vez, sin éxito, no entendía dónde podría estar, ya la había buscado por toda la casa, en su forma maldita como P-chan, de pronto recordó cierto personaje de trenza y ojos azules, quien tampoco estaba presente en la fiesta, ¿Acaso estarían juntos? No… no podía ser posible, Akane aborrecía a Ranma, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde se había metido ese par? Una punzada se instaló en su corazón, ese dolor, esa opresión por el solo hecho de pensar en esos dos juntos, lo ínsito a sacar su furia, su frustración.

Desesperado salió corriendo del Dojo sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que buscaba era salir de ahí, ese lugar no le permitía respirar, sus pensamientos lo abrumaban, ese día sus planes se fueron a la basura, había planeado pasar una linda velada con Akane, al terminar la fiesta.

Tenía planeado convencer a su amor platónico, de ir a la playa, caminar ambos de manera romántica a la orilla del mar con los pies descalzos, hacerla sonreír un poco con las ocurrencias que ella tanto disfrutaba, cenar bajo la luz de la luna en un picnic improvisado en la arena y aprovechando el romanticismo del momento, por fin confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero otra vez su maldita mala suerte se burlaba de él, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Se preguntaba por milésima vez, sus padres lo dejaron, para que sus tíos lo criaran y ellos simplemente se marcharon para nunca más volver, a pesar que su tía Nodoka lo trataba como un hijo más, para Genma Saotome no lo era, él siempre lo hacía menos, cuando no estaba presente su tía, Ranma por su parte siempre queriendo ser el mejor, superándolo en todo, aun así lo quería como si fuera su hermano, aunque ahora sólo pelearán todos los días, por un amor no correspondido… durante todo el camino a casa se la paso pensando, en su torpe vida, aunque amara mucho a Akane entendió que ella siempre lo vería como amigo.

Observo el majestuoso cielo emocionado, sintiendo mucha paz, en ese momento recordó que siempre había comparado el amor de Akane con el brillo del sol en el enorme cielo, en como él amaba derretirse ante la mirada de ella, todo tenía que ver con el brillo y la calidez de esa mujer, Akane era el faro que lo guiaba en la oscuridad, ¿Y si esa no era su felicidad? Qué tal que su verdadero amor era parte de la noche, donde los ríos purpuras se funden con el infinito, donde las estrellas forman hermosos caminos y constelaciones que cuentan hermosas y dramáticas historias.

El chico de la bandana meditaba una y otra vez en su amor imposible, sin pensarlo llegó a su hogar y corroboró su temor, su primo no estaba, soltó un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, buscó una mochila para guardar todo lo necesario para hacer un largo viaje, se marcharía de Nerima por un tiempo, no le diría a nadie simplemente desaparecería, pero antes de dar un paso fuera de la residencia, se arrepintió, buscó lápiz y papel para dejar una carta de despedida.

Familia… gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, sobre todo muchas gracias a ti tía, por ser la madre que siempre quise, gracias por aceptarme como un hijo más, espero no hacerlos sufrir con mi partida, pero no será para siempre.

Ranma cuídala mucho, algo en mi me dice que tú fuiste el vencedor, que ella está contigo en estos momentos, es una gran chica, pese a su carácter es tierna y bondadosa, nunca la hagas sufrir o te las verás conmigo

No se preocupen por mí, nadie hizo nada malo, para que yo me marche solo necesito, entrenar, necesito estar lejos de todo y de todos.

Los extrañaré Ryoga.

Término de doblar la hoja para después secar una pequeña lágrima que decidió salir mientras escribía.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente el festejo casi llegaba a su fin, los invitados se marcharon poco a poco, se despedían y agradecían las atenciones de la familia Tendo,

Ante la insistencia de Nabiki, Kasumi no le quedó otro remedio que irse a descansar, Genma y su padre subieron a su amado esposo Tofu, quien esa noche abuso del alcohol. Nabiki con ayuda de Hinako y Nodoka terminaron de limpiar el Dojo, más tarde los Saotome marcharon a su hogar.

-Gracias amor por quedarte – Soun miraba sonrojado a su amor.

-Me alegra que lo hayas pedido – la mujer miraba seductoramente a su pareja.

-Hey par de tortolitos, aún sigo aquí pueden esperar al menos que me vaya a mi cuarto , no mejor me voy con Kuno, no quiero traumarme con sus ruidos nocturnos – cada frase dicha por su hija, lo hacía sentir muy avergonzado, pero sabía que era su manera de decirle que lo apoyaba y estaba feliz por él, con el rostro más rojo que un tomate se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, espero unos minutos para que saliera Nabiki y poder encarar a su futuro yerno.

-Cuidarás de mi pequeña, de lo contrario – se acercó aún más al chico para poder susurrar cerca de su oído – no encontraran tu cuerpo - palmeo la espalda del aturdido muchacho, quien solo asentía enérgicamente mirando al emisor de aquellas temibles palabras.

-No se preocupe señor, gracias por todo – apresurando el paso el varón salió nervioso de la residencia Tendo, Nabiki fulminó con la mirada a su padre tras subirse al coche.

-Amor creó que fuiste duro con tu futuro yerno –

\- No, ¿cómo crees?, fui muy amable con él, ven, vamos a nuestra habitación – la sujetó de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Se miraron intensamente llenos de amor y deseo, Soun no pudo soportarlo más, esa mujer lo enloquecía, empezó a besarla hambriento, devorando su boca con ansiedad, con sus fuertes manos empezó a recorrer la delgada espalda de la mujer, surcaba caminos imaginarios en ella, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a posicionar sus manos en los glúteos de su sexy acompañante, los apretó con fuerza, provocando jadeos ahogados entre cada beso, quería grabar cada parte de su femenino cuerpo en su memoria.

El hombre de larga cabellera, la alzó en sus fuertes y varoniles brazos, haciendo que la chica enredara sus piernas en su firme cinturas, no podían dejar de besarse, Hinako estaba extasiada por el contacto, Soun era alto y corpulento, cosa que a ella le fascinaba, amaba como ese hombre recorría su piel con sus labios, marcando cada centímetro con su lengua, él tenía más experiencia que ella, y sabía exactamente donde tocarla para hacerla explotar de placer.

Soun apoyó a la mujer en una de las paredes, para poder hacer mayor contacto, delineaba su cuello y clavícula con sus labios, ella se dejaba hacer, era una delicia disfrutar del contacto de aquel hombre, besaba el inicio de sus senos con arrebato, sus manos acariciaban las suaves y tersas piernas de la mujer con deseo, Hinako jadeaba de placer, y enredaba sus dedos en la larga cabellera de Soun, poco a poco las caricias la estaban llevando al nirvana.

Sin dejar de cargarla, el hombre caminó hacia las escaleras y sin perder el contacto, subió uno a uno los escalones, hasta llegar a su habitación, el camino recorrido fue eterno para la pareja, dentro de la habitación Soun colocó a Hinako suavemente sobre la cama y se situó sobre ella, contemplando la belleza de la mujer, que respiraba visiblemente agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas efecto de la excitación y cadencia del momento – Te amo – susurró el hombre cerca de aquel femenino oído, acariciando con su aliento esa parte tan sensible, haciendo estremecer a la mujer que estaba debajo de él, sonrió al sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente, entonces besó y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, provocando un gemido de placer en la mujer, siguió bajando por la tersa piel de su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de besos, al llegar al área entre el cuello y hombro, se dedicó a lamer y succionar esa parte, dejando una leve marca rojiza, provocando una nueva ola de gemidos excitados.

Hinako mientras tanto, se deleitaba recorriendo la ancha espalda de Soun, era una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo de su amante, bajó sus manos hacia la pretina del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, detuvo un momento su tarea, para permitir que le quitara el estorboso vestido, quedando expuesta para él, con un hermoso sostén de encaje negro con beige y una tanga a juego, Soun se incorporó un poco, para poder apreciar el hermoso paisaje frente a él.

-Eres demasiado hermosa – su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo y la lujuria, ese día sería un derroche de pasión, pero sobre todo amor.

\- ¿Seguirás observando? o ¿terminarás lo que empezaste? – sonrió juguetona – sabes, es mi turno de quitarte la ropa – se incorporó de su cómoda posición, sentándose sobre la cama quedando frente a Soun, él no se movía de su lugar, seguía hincado sobre la cama observando cada movimiento de su pareja, Hinako, empezó a acariciarle los trabajados pectorales del artista marcial, bajando lentamente sus manos hasta el inicio de su ropa, terminando así lo que había empezado hace unos momentos, bajó por completo el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejando a la vista, su bien formada y erecta masculinidad, embriagándose del olor masculino de aquel hombre, gustosa lo sujetó entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo con devoción.

-Argg – cada movimiento de su amada le arrancaba gruñidos de placer, se dejó llevar por completo, olvidando que su hija mayor se encontraba en casa, eran tan placenteras sus caricias que echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el placer gobernara sus sentidos, sin previo aviso, sintió como una húmeda calidez rodeaba su masculinidad, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía perfectamente que eran los labios de Hinako recorriendo su erecto miembro, sentir como la lengua de su amada exploraba su virilidad con ansiedad, lo hizo perder la razón completamente, llevó su mano derecha

A la cabeza de la mujer, para marcarle el ritmo de los movimientos que le provocaban más placer, penetraba la cavidad de la mujer lento y fuerte a la vez, cuidando de no lastimarla, cuando sintió que ya no podía más, la levantó con posesividad para besarla apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de su amada.

Acto seguido la tumbó sobre la cama de manera ruda, como a ella tanto le gustaba, pero esta vez, amarró sus manos y pies a cada extremo de la cama, con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo – Esta noche jugaremos, cariño – la chica mordió su labio inferior con excitación, pues sabía que a la hora de los juegos, Soun, era bastante creativo, esa noche, dos enamorados se demostraron su amor de la forma más primitiva y carnal que existe, sin importar que fueran escuchados, dieron rienda suelta a la pasión y a sus más bajos instintos.

Akane seguía atónita observando a la chica de cabello escarlata, estaba justo frente a ella, no podía despegar su ojos de aquella curvilínea figura, la peliazul escrutaba cada parte de la pelirroja, era ella, un golpe de melancolía sacudió su corazón, cerro sus expresivos ojos y soltó un largo suspiro -Por un Momento tuve la esperanza, de que no fuera real, que todo lo que me contaste era parte de una pesadilla – hablaba en voz baja casi entre dientes - no quería creer, que existe una persona tan cruel, como para jugar con los sentimientos de otra, tú y tu primo son un par de desgraciados, que jugaron con mis emociones – el entre cejó de la chica se fruncía con cada palabra dicha, rápidamente se puso de pie, sin dejar de ver a quien por algún tiempo fue su más grande obsesión, la pequeña de cabello rojo la imito al instante mientras vaciaba en su cabeza el líquido caliente transformándolo inmediatamente en el alto y corpulento varón, aquella acción enfureció a la voluble mujer, al ver la trasformación una vez más sintió el engaño, la burla en la que se había convertido para esos dos, ahora todo estaba tan claro, había pecado de inocente, o es que quizás era tan terca y testaruda que jamás quiso verlo.

-Akane te entiendo, pero por favor… entiende mi posición – la desesperación empezaba a fluir entre sus palabras – como podía acercarme a ti y decirte tan fácilmente que soy un maldito fenómeno, querías que te lo dijera así como si nada- haciendo un par de ademanes exagerados continuo con su relato - Oye Akane ¿qué crees? ¡Yo soy Ranko! tengo la dicha maravillosa de transformarme en mujer - la voz del chico trataba de sonar algo cantarina, agudizando el sarcasmo de su situación.

La peliazul canalizo todo aquel enojo en la palma de su mano y sin darle tiempo de algún tipo de reacción al azabache, le plantó una fuerte y sonora cachetada, el chico aturdido y con el ardor punzante en su mejilla perdió el equilibrio cayendo de sentón, por inercia sobo el área adolorida, mientras sus orbes azules mostraban asombro y tal vez temor por las reacciones de la muchacha.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¡¡Largo de mi casa!!! ¡¡¡Y más les vale a los dos no acercarse a mí nunca más!!!-sin esperar respuestas o algún tipo de excusa estúpida, corrió directo a la habitación que hacia la función de cuartel, como ella llamaba a la estructura de aquel hogar, encerrándose en el cuarto por si acaso el chico intentaba seguirla, necesitaba pensar, poner en orden sus ideas y definitivamente con el presente era demasiado difícil….

.

.

.

_**ANTES QUE NADA PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO ME CONCENTRE EN ESCRIBIR "UN ASESINO EN NERIMA" PARA EL MES DEL TERROR POR SI NO LO HAN LEIDO CORRAN HACERLO PERO SI EL TERROR NO ES LO SUYO ENTONCES NO LO HAGAN .**_

_**POCO A POCO ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A SU FIN SINCERAMENTE NO SE SI FALTAN DOS O MAA CAPÍTULOS PARA TERMINAR MI PRIMER HISTORIA AGRADEZCO A QUIENES ME HAN MANDADO MENSAJE PIDIENDO ACTUALIZACIÓN , CUANDO ESCRIBIR PASIÓN NO CREÍ QUE FUEA HABER MAS DE UNO QUE LES AGRADARA LA HISTORIA, SIMPLEMENTE LO ESCRIBÍ POR QUE TENIA LA IDEA EN MI MENTE Y NO ME DEJABA EN PAZ HASTA QUE LO PLASMARA EN LETRAS JAJAJA, SE QUE NO ES LA MEJOR HISTORIA PERO ME ENCANTA COMO ESTA QUEDANDO Y MAS CON LA AYUDA DE MI QUERIDA BETA JALY MUCHAS GRACIAS NENA POR ESTAR CONMIGO EN ESTA HISTORIA Y LAS OTRAS TAMBIÉN SOBRE TODO EN LA DE TERROR ERES LO MÁXIMO.**_

_SI AUN NO LEEN A ROW CINZIA QUE DUDO MUCHO YA QUE ES UNA GRAN AUTORA LES DIGO VAYAN CORRAN A LEERLA SUS FIC SON GENIALES._

_IGUAL CORRAN A LEER A KAYSACHAN LA SEÑORITA SUCULENCIA ._


	17. nota de autor

**ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS, MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES ACOSADORES JAJA, EN SERIO QUE ME LLENAN DE EMOCIÓN MI CORAZONCITO DE PIEDRA.****BUENO EN PRIMERA DEBO DE ACEPTAR QUE MI PRIMER RESEÑA MALA, DIGO MALA POR QUE PARA UN AUTOR QUE TE DIGAN QUE TU HISTORIA ES UNA MIERDA PUES ES MALO, AL PRINCIPIO SI ME LLENO DE MUCHA TRISTEZA, SOLO QUERÍA LLORAR EN EL BAÑO, PUES PASIÓN LO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR CON MUCHO AMOR Y POR UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE , PERO SOY UNA PERSONA QUE DESPUÉS DEL ENOJO, TRISTEZA ETC TRATO DE TOMAR LAS COSAS CON POSITIVISMO, ASÍ QUE ME DIJE BUENO PUES CONCHITA HAY QUE MEJORAR PASIÓN, BORRE LA HISTORIA DE FANFICTION Y ME BUSQUE UNA BETA, LA CUAL LE AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ME HAYA AYUDADO CON DULCE VENGANZA UN ONE, SI AÚN NO LO LEEN CORRAN A LEERLO ES MUY BUENO, DESPUÉS DE ESCRIBIR ESE ONE LE PEDÍ EL GRAN FAVOR QUE ME AYUDARÁ CON PASIÓN Y DE AHÍ NACIÓ PASION RENOVADO, SI YA LO SE MUY EQUIS EL NOMBRE, PERO PUES MUY ANIMADA EN CAMBIAR MI HISTORIA NO LO ESTABA, JALY ME AYUDÓ CON TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE HE PUBLICADO HASTA AHORA EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, DIGO NUEVA POR QUE ME PASIÓN MEJORÓ MUCHO CON LA REDACCIÓN ETC.****AUNQUE ESO YA PASO, DIRÁN PERO ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON QUE NO ACTUALICE ? PUES POR QUE ME ENTRA EL MIEDO EN PUBLICAR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y ME DIGAN NUEVAMENTE QUE FUE UNA MIERDA (PERDON POR LA PALABRA) PERO LO DIGO TAL CUAL ME LO DIJO ESA PERSONITA, LUEGO UNA GRAN AUTORA LO DIGO POR QUE ES FANTÁSTICA ESCRIBIENDO, PUEDE ESCRIBIR VARIAS HISTORIAS A LA VEZ PERO SOBRE TODO NO NECESITA UNA BETA POR QUE ELLA ES FANTÁSTICA EN NARRAR Y TENER BUENA ORTOGRAFÍA HABLÓ DE ROW CINZIA, ELLA A TENIDO FUERTES CRÍTICAS, AHÍ ES DONDE ME DIGO SI ELLA ESTA RECIBIENDO TALES RESEÑAS, PFF NO ME QUIERO NI IMAGINAR QUE DIRAN DE MI SOBRE MI FINAL, ASÍ QUE BORRO Y VUELVO A ESCRIBIR, LA IDEA YA LA TENGO, YA LA ESCRIBÍ, PERO SI SIEMPRE HAY UN PERO, ME ENTRA EL MIEDO NUEVAMENTE EN QUE ME VAYAN A CRITICAR, EN QUE NO SEA LO QUE SE ESTÁN ESPERANDO.****ESA ES UNA DE LAS RAZONES POR LA CUAL AÚN NO PÚBLICO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE PASIÓN, PERO TAMBIÉN ESTÁ LO DE LA PANDEMIA QUE RAYOS!!! MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE ESE VIRUS EMPEZÓ A EXISTIR, ESTA ARRUINANDO TODO NO SOLO LA ECONÓMICA, LA ESTABILIDAD, SI NO TAMBIÉN LA VIDA DE MUCHOS, Y PUES TODO MI MUNDO SE REVOLVIÓ JAJA OSEA QUE MI RUTINA , EL TIEMPO QUE TENÍA LIBRE PARA ESCRIBIR FUE AFECTADO AHORA MENOS TIEMPO TENGO, APARTE MI MENTE ESTA LLENA DE PLANES QUE SE VAN CAMBIANDO DE ACUERDO A LA SITUACIÓN, CUANDO SIENTO QUE POR FIN TENDRÉ UN RESPIRO, PUM LA VIDA ME DICE ¡HEY CONCHITA! ¿DONDE VAS? AÚN TE FALTA MÁS JAJA AHORITA CON TODO ESTO PARECE UNA RULETA DE PRONTO YA ESTAS EN LA CIMA PERO MÁS TARDAS EN SUBIR EN QUE VUELVES A BAJAR, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE A USTEDES NO LES ESTE AFECTANDO TANTO ESTA PANDEMIA EN TODO LO QUE SE REFIERE A ELLO.**

Bueno, pase solo para poder aclarar el por que aún no actualizo, lo quise hacer por privado pero los msj no salían así que opte por subirlo como un capítulo, pido disculpas por si se emocionaron pensando que era un capítulo más de pasión y nuevamente mil millones de Gracias por seguir teniendo en cuenta mi historia, por mandarme msj para preguntar por la actualización, muchas gracias, besitos y abrazos para todos, cuídense mucho tomen todas las medidas de prevención este virus es horrible ya se llevó un ser querido en la familia de mi esposo y por desgracia un tío de el también lo tiene rogamos al cielo en que el si lo pueda vencer y no tengamos que decir adiós a distancia sin poder dárselo en vida.

hasta pronto...


End file.
